Inazuma Eleven : War Of Champions
by Toaneo07
Summary: aphrodi se pasa a estudiar a la escuela raimon ,pero descubre que ocurrio un tragico ataque donde desaparecio su mas querido amigo ,mamoru endo ,lo cual aphrodi decidira revivir a los inazuma y formar un poderoso equipo para rescatar a endo.BLOQUEADA
1. inicio

_**Listo, ya llego la hora, es hora de traer esta historia, bueno lectores quienes ya han leídos mis fic de inazuma eleven le dijo que los one-shot se tendrán que esperar, pero bueno, es hora de sacar a la luz esta historia.**_

_**Las parejas que aparecera durante el fic : aprhodixharuna (me gusta más esta pareja), gazellexrhionne, midorikawaxulvida, fudoxnatsumi, nagumoxkeever, osamuxmaquia.**_

_**Además hay varias parejas que tengo en mente más no se que decidir, hasta ahora tengo la idea de quienes pueda participar: hiroto, aki, bara, rika, shadow, toko, tsunami, etc.**_

_**(-)**_

En un campo de futbol o lo que queda de él ,en realidad el lugar se asemejaba a un campo de guerra ,llenos de agujeros ,heridos por doquier ,grandes cortinas de humos y en medio de esa destrucción se encontraban los causantes de tal destrucción ,estos se encontraba frente a la portería donde estaba un joven peli café totalmente herido tratando de levantarse en vanos ,el pobre ha sufrido más de 5 huesos rotos ,varias contusiones, su rodillas estaban al borde de quebrarse ,lo único que lo impulsaba a continuar era por su amor al futbol ,la confianza de sus amigos ,todo lo que creía lo impulsaba a estar de pie.

-eres alguien maravilloso mamoru endo-dijo un joven con una larga túnica que le cubría el rostro más se podía apreciar unos ojos de color negro que brillaba en la oscuridad, endo solo veía como todos su compañeros del reciente equipo más poderoso del mundo, ganador del futbol frontier international fue derrotado no con muchos goles, si no con el poder abrumador de su rival.

-no me rendiré !CON EL PODER DE FUTBOL SALDREMOS VICTORIOSO!-grito endo dando unos pasos al frente, pero no pudo dar más, por fin sus rodillas llegaron a su límite haciéndolo caer dolorosamente al suelo.

-mamoru endo, el futbol si es maravilloso como usted dice, pero dígame algo,no es más importante la seguridad de tu equipo para disfrutar este deporte eso usted no le ha importado-dijo el encapuchado haciendo a un lado para que el peli café viera como todos estaban agonizando por el dolor, lo cual endo comenzó a soltar lagrimas por ese hecho ,sus amigos estaban heridos ,asi el peli cafe intento levantarse pero no pudo-le dijimos que lucharíamos con todo lo que teníamos, mas cuando uno de su compañeros resulto herido, le dijimos que era mejor dejar el partido.

-pero !¡DE QUE HABLAS!¡-grito confundido endo, por otro lado todos los encapuchados negaron con la cabeza.

-cuando viste a un amigo en peligro, seguiste, la victoria es buena, pero aun así ¿es importante sacrificando a todos lo que te rodean? si amas el futbol, debes de saber cuándo debes de perder, nosotros seguimos ordenes ,mas amamos el futbol ,pero tu….eres un hipócrita ,no hay victoria en el sacrificio-dijo el encapuchado ,por otro lado todas esas cosas fueron como dagas para el peli café ,era cierto ,en ese momento solo quería ganar ,mas cuando vio caer uno a uno a sus amigos quiso seguir ,fue su error ,ellos solo querían jugar mas no deseaban mas ,endo tenía la opción de dejar el partido sin ningún problema.

-sabes lo que dijimos, podías abandonar, pero si seguías, debías aceptar la apuesta, mas si ganamos el partido, llevaremos el premio mayor del equipo inazuma-dijo una encapuchada mientras dejaba caer un balón el cual tenía un brillo plateado.

-¿y cuál es ese premio?-pregunto con voz apagada endo, mientras el encapuchado mas su compañera se preparaban para disparar.

-ese premio eres tu-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, y así patearon el balon ,en cual solo comenzo a girar causando que todo el lugar se cubriera con un brillo plateado, cuando se esfumo, estaban todos los miembros del equipo inazuma japan pero….endo….ya no estaba.

**3 meses después**

Un joven de cabellera rubia corría con un poco de prisa, este llevaba un uniforma azul oscuro ,mas en el hombro izquierdo se le veía el símbolo de un rayo ,se trataba de afuro terumi más conocido aphrodi ,lo cual estaba llegando tarde a su primer día escolar en la secundaria Raimon ,lugar que decidió entrar para jugar con el equipo de su amigo ,endo ,lo cual desde hace mas de 4 meses que no ha sabido nada de él ,ya que tuvo que hacer algunos asuntos más después ,el juntos a sus compañeros y digamos amigos nagumo y fuusuke fueron a vivir a inazuma town ,lo cual igual que él ,ellos entraban a la secundaria Raimon.

-!¡TERUMI¡!-grito la voz de un joven, lo cual el rubio se detuvo para ver como un peli rojo con un corte asemejándose a una flama caminaban entretenido con un joven albino el cual estaba leyendo un libro.

-nagumo…fuusuke ¿no deberían de estar ya en la secundaria?-pregunto terumi, lo cual el peli rojo solo bufo en voz baja, mientras fuusuke le lanzo una mirada de hielo.

-es que este inútil, se puso a fantasear con unas chicas, el muy insolente alardeo porque solo estuvo en los fire dragon, mas no hizo mucho que digamos-dijo fríamente el albino, lo cual nagumo solo lo miro con odio puro.

-molestas demasiados ¿sabías?-dijo nagumo dándole la espalda a fuusuke, terumi solo se llevo una mano a su frente para aliviar el estrés, lo cual le llego a la mente que van tarde.

-….vamos tarde-dijo el rubio, lo cual en ese momento el albino y el peli rojo le prestaron atención.

-VAMOS TARDE-dijeron los 3 y así comenzaron a correr a la velocidad del rayo ,lo cual todo se lo debe a su entrenamiento que han tenido en el futbol ,así después de dar el maratón más grande de todas ,pudieron llegar a la secundaria mas por un segundo se quedarían afuera.

-...

-!QUE CLASE DE ESTUDIANTES LLEGAN TARDE AL PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA EH!-dijo el profesor estrellando una regla a su escritorio, fuusuke y terumi se sentía avergonzado, pero nagumo era otra cosa.

-¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLARLE ASI AL GRAN HARUYA NAGUMO?-grito el peli rojo poniendo su pie encima delo escritorio del profesor para verlo a los ojos desafiantemente, lo cual los presentes abrieron la boca ,mas el rubio y el albino solo se golpearon la frente.

Obvio que nagumo fue mandando a la sala del director, lo cual se armo un verdadero espectáculo, pero al final el director Raimon solo le dio una leve advertencia, después de 15 minutos, ya estaban nagumo juntos a los nuevos ingresados a la secundaria en la clase A-2.

-bien preséntese delante de la clase, mas tu, no te vuelvas a pasar-dijo el profesor viendo disimuladamente o más bien notoriamente a nagumo, el cual solo se escogió de hombro, así los nuevos comenzaron.

-mi nombre es afuro terumi, un gusto en conocerlo-dijo el rubio lo cual algunas chicas suspiraron encantada, lo cual el rubio se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos.

-suzuno fuusuke-dijo secamente el albino lo cual para sorpresa de sus amigos, todas las chicas suspiraron, es mas escucharon unos susurros como _es súper guapo_ o algo por el estilo, lo cual nagumo se enojo por eso.

-YO SOY HARUYA NAGUMO, HE VENIDO PARA QUE SE DELEITEN CON MI PRESENCIA-grito nagumo pero esta vez el salón se quedo en silencio, después el peli rojo se encontraba en una esquina bajo una nube de depresión-nadie me quiere.

-en fin, tomen asiento-dijo el profesor, así los chicos tomaron asiento ,mas cuando terumi se sentó noto que no había nadie conocido en su salón ,es por el simple hecho ,que no había nadie del equipo de futbol ,pensó que solo era una coincidencia estar en el único curso que no había miembros de equipo de los inazuma eleven.

-_de seguro podre encontrarlos en el campo_-pensó terumi y con ese pensamiento comenzó a concentrarse en la clases.

**(-)**

Terumi caminaba con pasos lentos para ver cómo era la secundaria, ya había salido a receso, tuvo que separarse de nagumo y fuusuke, el primero que quiso iniciar su fama en la secundaria, mientras que el albino solo quería un lugar tranquilo para leer, pero le resulto difícil ya que rápidamente ahora tenía un club de fangirls.

-bueno, puedo encontrarme con endo y su amigos-dijo en voz baja el rubio, cuando vio en la salida del comedor a un peli verde, lo cual lo reconoció, se trataba de midorikawa ,así el rubio al menos agradeció encontrar a alguien conocido-hola ,de seguro no me recuerdas yo…

-claro como me olvidaría al compañero de gazelle y burn en los fire dragon, terumi afuro, vaya increíble verte aquí-dijo midorikawa extendiendo su mano al rubio, lo cual este acepto gustoso, estos comenzaron a dar algunos pasos para caminar y hablar-es interesante tener a una leyenda acá.

-gracias, ahora que lo noto he visto a muchos chicos y chicas que fueron miembros del instituto alíen-menciono el rubio.

-pues en parte es cierto ,casi las mayorías de las secundaria no nos acepta ,la única si es la de Raimon ,mas estudiamos aquí como un pago por los daños ,sacando buenas notas y cosas así, haciendo que la escuela sea mejor-dijo el peli verde.

-sí pero de seguro que con las notas de nagumo, no hará quedar mal-dijo entre risas el rubio, lo cual el peli verde rio un poco.

-vaya ¿nagumo está estudiando aquí también?-pregunto midorikawa.

-así es y no solo eso, también fuusuke-dijo el rubio.

-increíble, parecer ser que casi todos los del instituto alíen están aquí, es genial tenerlo a todos

-ya veo, es genial, veo que todos le gusta estar acá, jejeje de seguro las inscripciones al equipo deben de ser alta-dijo terumi imaginándose la larga fila que tendría que hacer para participar en el equipo de futbol, pero noto que el peli verde se detuvo y con una mirada de tristeza vio al rubio, lo cual terumi pensó que dijo algo malo.

-rayos no lo sabes, si tu no lo sabes de seguro ellos…..espera aquí-dijo el peli verde lo cual salió corriendo a otra dirección dejando confundido al rubio.

Al poco tiempo regreso con 2 chicas, una poseía una máscara de color blanca más en la frente tenía un triangulo azul, cabello naranja y un poco baja que midorikawa, mientras la otra chica era morena, cabello purpura con un tono rojizo, lo cual terumi estaba mas confundido ,asi el peli verde se dispuso a presentarlas.

-terumi-san, mira te presento a yuki kurione pero prefiere que le digas rhionne y ella es kii fumiko pero le gusta que le digan keeve-dijo midorikawa señalando a cada chica, lo cual la peli naranja solo desvió la mirada y keeve solo le dio un saludo con su mano, para después irse con pasos rápidos del lugar dejando a los 2 jovenes solos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto terumi un poco confundido.

-ven, de seguro ustedes 3 no saben lo que ha sucedido-dijo midorikawa seriamente, lo cual comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por el rubio, así duraron caminando en silencio hasta que vieron como una chica de cabello azul oscuro corría a dirección a ellos.

-!MIDORIKAWA! ahh te he estado buscando, necesito que me ayudes con…. ¿aphrodi?-pregunto la chica reconociendo al rubio, lo cual este le iba a responder mas una mano lo detuvo y vio que era midorikawa.

-haruna….llevare a terumi a la tumba…..necesito que vengas-al mencionar eso, la peli azul comenzaba a temblar, lo cual el rubio se acerco para tomarle de la mano para que la chica se tranquilizara, lo cual por esa acción la chica se ruborizo pero a la vez soltó una silenciosa lagrima ,mas midorikawa seguia decidido en su decision-debemos decirle haruna…..todos lo que lo conocieron deben de saberlo.

-es cierto…aphrodi, ven-dijo haruna, lo cual mantenía su mano unida con la del chico, así esta lo guio afuera de la escuela, con cada pasos, vieron como venían caminando fuusuke junto a rhionne, y a nagumo siendo llevado a rastras por keeve-¿y estos que hacen aquí?

-haruna, midorikawa nos pidió que los buscáramos, sabes la reglas, lo que lo conocieron deben de ver la tumba-dijo con una voz sin emociones rhionne, lo cual la peli azul solo suspiro y siguió guiando al rubio con su mano.

-¿QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO, A DONDE NOS LLEVAN?-grito nagumo, pero fue callado por un zape de parte de la peli purpura.

-cállate quieres, haz lo que desees después de verlo-dijo keeve mientras llevaba al peli rojo.

-siento que es algo malo-dijo en un susurro el albino, así midorikawa vio que estaba faltaba doblar una esquina para llegar a ese lugar, lo cual los sietes ya estaban para cruzarlo.

-bienvenidos a….-dijo el peli verde, y así el grupo paso la esquina para ver el lugar, lo cual nagumo y fuusuke abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa mientras que terumi sintió como haruna apretó su mano- _**la tumba**_.

Lo que fue un campo de futbol que entrenaba lo que fueron hace tiempo el equipo de Raimon, ahora era un desastres, había grandes agujeros, no solo eso uno de los arcos estaba desechos, mas las gradas ya no existían, todo era un caos, mas en el centro había una pequeña estatua de metal, lo cual haruna, rhionne y keeve guiaron a los chicos que seguían en shock al ver tal destrucción.

Así llegaron a la estatua lo cual tenía un símbolo de relámpago ,más tenía en un especie de altar una banda de color naranja en mal estado, así midorikawa y haruna hicieron una reverencia mientras rhionne y keeve solo mantenía un total silencio por respeto.

-¿qué sucedió? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿y díganos porque…..todos actúan así?-y lo mas sorprendentemente fue que hizo esa pregunta fue fuusuke ,lo cual se gano la atención de todos.

-bien….la tumba ,aquí fue donde perdimos a nuestro amigo ,mas hicimos este altar en su honor ,aquellos que jugaron y conocieron deben de saber de este lugar para darle su respeto-dijo midorikawa ,lo cual nagumo y fuusuke se confundieron mas terumi reconoció algo que tenía el altar.

-…..esa banda…endo… ¿Qué le sucedió a endo?-pregunto terumi, lo cual harina solo bajo la vista, el rubio noto que la chica comenzaba a solar unas lagrimas, midorikawa solo apretó los puños, mientras que rhionne solo bajo su cabeza e igual que keeve.

-dígannos ¿qué le sucedió a mamoru endo?-pregunto fríamente fuusuke, lo cual rhionne solo se acerco al albino.

-gazelle-sama, es mejor que…..-dijo rhionne pero fue callada por midorikawa.

-después de la victoria del FFi, unos tipos nos retaron mas fuimos derrotados, duramos más de un mes en el hospital, para que al final supimos que había sucedido...habiamos perdido algo mas que solo un titulo-dio midorikawa viendo al cielo, lo cual terumi solo vio como haruna apretaba cada vez mas su mano en señal de tristeza.

-yo estuve presente, mas vi, que esos sujetos se….secuestraron a endo-dijo haruna con un tono de tristeza, la noticia impacto a todos ,mas para la peli azul que se lanzo a abrazar al rubio en señal que necesitaba desahogarse y sentirse protegida.

-no puede ser….escuche solo que…hubo un partido que arraso el campo, pensé que fueron los inazuma japan, pero nos vienes a decir que !MAMORU ENDO FUE SECUETRADO!-dijo con enojo nagumo, ya que él le tenía un profundo respeto al peli café, le era una noticia muy terrible.

-!¡CALLATE¡!-grito keeve enojada que hizo que el peli rojo viera el error en sus palabras,asi duraron unos momentos en silencio ,hasta que midorikawa prosiguio.

-desde ese momento, todos nos dedicamos a encontrar a endo, mas no hemos podidos, es cierto, algunos estudiantes querían entrar al equipo pero al ver lo que sucedió, perdieron las ganas, sin endo ya no es lo mismo-dijo midorikawa con un tono de menlacolia.

-a la vez casi todos lo que jugaron futbol en este equipo, se fueron a otras escuelas o los pocos que se quedaron se olvidaron del futbol, al perder a aquel que le mostro como es el verdadero futbol ,perdimos el amor que le teníamos a ese deporte-dijo keeve con una voz llena de tristeza ,ya que ella sabía bien del asunto ,su hermano hiroto había perdido todo amor al futbol ,mas afirmo jamás volverlo a jugar ,la culpa de perder a un amigo fue muy grande para el joven peli rojo.

-no….endo no quería esto, se que esta allá afuera-dijo terumi ganando la atención de todos, terumi aun con haruna en sus brazos se puso de pie y vio detenidamente a los presentes-….sé que él sigue allá, queriendo ver a sus amigos jugar futbol, no dejare que sus palabras sean olvidadas, el_ futbol es nuestro amigo_, eso era lo que quería decirnos, no debemos olvidarlo.

Así con esas palabras todos se quedaron callados, recordando lo que alguna vez fue un gran portero y amigo, así terumi alzo la vista mientras apretaba mas con sus brazos a haruna ,lo cual se aferro mas al chico al sentir un cálido sentimiento en su pecho al escucharlo oír esas palabras.

**(-)**

En un salón de ejecutivo se encontraba varios sujetos lo cuales uno de ellos eran el entrenador ibiki mas la entrenadora hitomiko,estos tenian una reunion lo cual era muy importante en todos los aspectos.

-bien ahora mismo la noticia de lo que sucedió con mamoru endo, se está pasando a todos los equipos que participaron en el FFi, además de las escuelas de todo japon-dijo un sujeto en traje de ejecutivo ,en su frente habia una laptod que no dejaba de teclear freneticamente.

-así es, le hemos enviado una invitacion a todos jugadores de nivel alto ,para tener sus presencias en Japón para que inicie la primera parte del plan para traer de regreso al capitán de la selección ganadora del FFi-dijo hitomiko revisando unas anotaciones.

-correcto, desde ese punto lo demás hay que dejarselo a los jóvenes, _ellos_ se acercan, mi espía lo ha averiguado y sentencia que será en unas semanas haran sus movimiento,podemos usar esto para atraerlos ,mas sin embargo sera dificl averiguar sus identidades-dijo ibiki lo cual se encontraba serio.

-bien, tenemos todo listo, mas le sugiero que cumplan partes de sus expectativas señores-dijo otro viendo a todos detenidamente.

-_espera endo, pronto estarás con nosotros_-eran los pensamientos de ibiki y hitomiko mientras veía al líder de la reunión, así este alzo la mano y exclamo.

-así da inicio al _!CAMPEONATO WAR __OF __CHAMPIONS!_

_**Continuara….**_

_**Jejeje XD dejen review, mas ya decidí quienes estarán en el equipo principal, excepto que no pueden escoger los mencionados.**_

_**Mas pueden escoger a 3 personaje de la serie y ponerle un nombre cool puedo introducirlo en la serie.**_

_**En fin este solo le prologo ,tiene dudas lo sé, espérenlo.**_


	2. informacion necesaria

**Hola gente del fanfiction, en fin la historia ha ido bien, bueno gente quiero decirle algo.**

**LEAN POR FAVOR NO SEAN FLOJOS ¬¬**

**Seleccione las siguientes parejas por review:**

**Shadowxaki, hirotoxaki, someokaxbara, nepperxrika, rikaxheat, shadowxtoko, kazemaruxtoko ,hirotoxtoko, shadowxbara, someokaxrika, nepperxbara, heatxaki,kazemaruxbara ,kazemaruxaki, y heathxbara.**

**En fin pueden votar cuales de esta pareja aparezca a transcurso del fic mas no serán las de las protagonistas, mmm puedo aceptar 3 o 4, con la votación más grande gana.**

**Ahh si quienes no saben quienes son nepper, bara y heat son miembros del instituto alíen, mas nepper tiene el cabello café posee una banda blanca con rojo y mirada oscura, mas conocido el que no le afecta el heaven time de Aphrodi.**

**Bara fue parte del equipo polvo de diamante, posee cabello azul un poco oscuro mas tiene 2 mechones donde posee 2 broches de color amarrillo.**

**Heat es del equipo de prominence, posee cabello blanco y ojos azules, en la mejilla derecha tiene una pequeña cicatriz.**

**Mas debo de hacer una imagen para mostrarle quienes son, mmmm puedo ponerlo en mi perfil o bueno quienes tienen dudas díganme y listo.**

**En fin una chica me pidió que introdujera su OC personal, bueno lo hare, pero aparecerá un poco después creo.**

**Y bueno igual aparecerá kazemaru (griten fangirls XD) mas se unirá al equipo después, igual que lo 3 mencionados anteriormente, mas pienso que solo harán una aparición, es decisión de las fangirls que entren al equipo y no solo eso, dijo estén monto de parejas para que si desean un one-shot o lo que sea, adelante, lo dije como sugerencia, no me molesta que lo usen.**

**Ahora si me cayo.**

_**(-)**_

Aphrodi miraba al campo de futbol donde hacia ya un tiempo practicaba el que fue alguna vez un poderoso equipo, ahora solo es un lugar vacío, después de la terrible noticia sobre mamoru Endō, el rubio no lo pudo soportar así que se fugo de clase y solo anduvo caminando por toda la ciudad, con el silencio hacia que le llegara a su mente la conversación que tuvo con Ryuuji Midorikawa antes que el se fuera de la secundaria.

**Flashback.**

Frente del altar solo se encontraba un peli verde y un rubio, desde hace mas de 10 minutos que sonó el timbre de la finalización del receso, lo cual Nagumo y Fuusuke se fueron con las chicas, dejando el lugar en un rotundo silencio, que fue roto por terumi.

-¿y que le sucedió a exactamente a todos los miembros originales?-pregunto terumi viendo de reojo al peli verde.

-muchas cosas, solo confórmate que los único que están aquí son Someoka y kazemaru, aunque Someoka esta en clases de judo y kazemaru en del atletismo-dijo Midorikawa viendo al cielo.

-y…. ¿hasta Goenji y Kido?-pregunto incrédulo terumi.

-ellos se fueron a otras escuelas, mas Kido regreso al instituto imperial, ya que según el poseen buenos contacto para buscar a Endō-dijo Midorikawa desinteresadamente dando a entender que esa acción en si, no funciono.

-ya veo….note que Haruna esta…en muy mal estado ¿Por qué…?-iba a preguntar el rubio cuando fue interrumpido.

-¿porque actuó así? sencillo, ella sentía algo por Endō, mas se que las demás chicas igual sienten lo mismo, al ver que Endō desapareció, fue un duro golpe para ella-dijo Midorikawa un poco incomodo, ya que no le gusta hablar de las cosas de los demás.

-ya veo…no he visto en ningún lado a la chica peli café y a la peli naranja… ¿ellas también…?-dijo pero fue interrumpido.

-Aki solo ha estado indispuesta, parece ser que a ella fue la que mas le afecto, por otro lado Natsumi…..bueno ha conseguido algo para llenar el vació…para matar pasa mucho tiempo con Fudō, pero….no se porque lo hace-dijo Midorikawa suspirando un poco y noto que el rubio arqueo una ceja por la incertidumbre por lo ultimo que dijo, mas el peli verde no sabia muy bien ese hecho mas mucha información es mala para la salud.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto y mas importante porque te ves la obligación de hacer esto?-pregunto terumi viendo al altar, lo cual da entender el hecho del porque un casi desconocido sabe todo eso y el porque se siente culpable.

-porque es un modo de disculparme-

-¿disculparte?-pregunto confundido terumi.

-al ver que todos dejaban el futbol, que abandonaba el deporte que amaban, me sentí terrible ¿porque? Pues kazemaru me comento que el sintió lo mismo al ver el poder de Gaia en ese tiempo, me dijo que el instituto alíen le había quitado su mas preciado tesoro.

-¿y cual era ese tesoro?

-el amor al futbol, me dijo que al enfrentarnos a nosotros, volvimos al futbol un arma de guerra, me dijo que no me culpaba pero que siempre recordara al aquel equipo que daño a su amor por este deporte….al ver que todos dejaron sus sueños, sentí remordimiento, pensé que yo por casi iba a causar esto o mas, por eso me hice amigos de todos, para apoyarlo y tratar de….

-….. ¿Que cosa?-pregunto terumi y se dio cuenta que el peli verde lloraba por la culpa y arrepentimiento, el rubio solo le puso su mano en su hombro para que se tranquilizara y así lo hizo.

-trate que recuperáramos el deseo de seguir jugando mas no me oyeron, por eso se todas estas cosas, tratando de ayudarlos a proseguir como un viejo proverbio dice: _ayuda a los otros para que te puedas ayudar a ti mismo_-dijo el peli verde diciendo unos de sus propios refanes haciendo que terumi riera en voz baja.

-ya lo has hecho Midorikawa, ha ayudado mucho-dijo el rubio dando un pasos frente al altar para darle un reverencia por respeto, el no creía que Endō no estuviera muerto, solo perdido y solo eso.

-gracias, ahora me siento un poco mejor, no he podido desahogarme desde hace mucho-dijo Midorikawa viendo detenidamente a la escuela.

-mmmm, en fin, de seguro aquí ya nadie juega futbol-dijo terumi apretando un poco su mano en señal de enojo.

-te equivocas, he estado entrenando con shadow y Ulvida -dijo el peli verde desinteresadamente aunque al nombrar a la chica se sonrojo levemente pero logro capturar la atención del rubio.

-interesante, pero veo que debe ser otro lugar, esto sigue en mal estado, de seguro lo dejaron así por respeto…oye ¿te gusta Ulvida verdad?-pregunto de repente sonriendo pícaramente, lo cual hizo que el peli verde brincara y se sonrojara bestialmente.

-HEY ¿pero como supiste?-Midorikawa estaba nervioso, era cierto, le gustaba la peli azul hermana de Hiroto pero ha tratado de no hacerse notar.

-es obvio, pero no le veo nada de malo, es muy bonita-dijo el rubio aun con su sonrisa, Midorikawa solo frunció el seño en señal de celos, lo cual el rubio con una gota en su frente trato de excusarse-calma Midorikawa solo era un broma.

- como un viejo refan dice: _si te metes con la chica de un chico, un puntapié te ganas_-dijo el peli verde con una mirada de seriedad mal fingida, terumi solo dejo caer varia gotas, el sabía que ni eso es un refan y además esta mal dicho pero el significado es entendible-en fin, mejor regresemos, vamos demasiado tarde a las clases.

-cierto, pero mejor ve tu….deseo estar a solas un momento-dijo terumi sonriéndole con calma al chico que hizo que Midorikawa aceptara su petición y así hizo regreso a clase preparado para el regaño, terumi solo contemplo el lugar hasta que decidió salir de hay, no si antes darle un reverencia al altar y así prosiguió a fugarse en el primer día de clases, quien diría que un chico con aspecto de ángel fuera de los que escapaban.

Esos fueron los pensamientos de alguien oculto detrás de un árbol, el cual había visto toda la escena, con una mirada calculadora pero a la vez llena de malicia aunque era común en esa persona.

**Fin del flashback.**

-Fudō…..-dijo Natsumi a Akio Fudō el cual se había recostado bajo las sombras de un árbol, este alzo la vista y vio a la chica lo cual ahora tenía el cabello mas corto haciendo parecer otra persona.

-Natsumi sabes…que no debemos hablar en público, sabes como es tu padre-dijo en un todo medio severo y gentil algo raro en el chico, el cual después del FFI como muchos se paso a la escuela Raimon.

-lo se, pero es mi padre el que te quiere ver-dijo Natsumi extendiendo su mano al joven el cual que se encontraba recostado, este la acepto, no tenia de otra, cuando Natsumi dice algo y tu le llevas la contraria, cosas malas pueden suceder.

Así este se levanto y se dirigieron a la sala del director, así duraron el camino en silencio mas se lanzaba algunas que otras miradas, como si estuvieran conversando, así llegaron al lugar ya mencionado ,lo cual el director caminaba de un lado para otro cargando unos que otros diagramas pero se detuvo al ver quien estaba en su oficina.

-hola Fudō, me alegra que viniera, ven toma asiento-dijo el directo señalando un asiento frente a su escritorio, lo cual el joven lo hizo, Natsumi solo se poso en su espalda apoyando su mano en la silla, así el director tomo asiento.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede para que pidas mi presencia director?-pregunto impaciente Fudō, recibiendo un leve zape de Natsumi, así el director solo volteo la vista y vio a través de la ventana, todo el esplendo del cielo.

-es sobre….

**En otro lado**

Terumi vio como el cielo tomaba un tono enrojecido, dando a entender que las clases e habían terminado y que ya se acercaba la noche, así medito toda la información que había obtenido hasta ahora, y se señita terrible, sentía que si hubiera estado en ese momento quizás hubiera cambiado el destino, mas sabia que eso no era cierto, el no habría podido estar hay mas si cosas de destino lo hubiera, de seguro no cambiara nada de lo sucedido.

-terumi ¿Por qué te escapaste?-esa pregunta saco del mar de pensamientos al rubio y vio que estaban Fuusuke y Nagumo viéndolos desde los escalone del campo de futbol.

-no quise seguir hay, nada mas-dijo terumi tratando de no hablar de eso.

-veo que lo de mamoru Endō te afecto-dijo Fuusuke sentándose a la izquierda del rubio.

-siempre tan frio Fuusuke ,hay que entenderlo ,perdió a un amigo ,mas no uno cualquiera ,aquel que nos llevo a la redención-dijo Nagumo sentándose a lado derecho de terumi ,Fuusuke solo bufo en voz baja ,señal que estaba de acuerdo con el peli rojo.

-mmmm y ¿las chicas?-pregunto terumi tratando de cambiar de tema.

-se fueron a la mansión de padre, no somos sus niñeras-dijo fríamente el albino, recordando que todos lo del instituto alíen vive con el padre de Hiroto, mas que todos eran huérfanos.

-me fije en algo, creo que a keeve le gusto-menciono Nagumo, lo cual Fuusuke sonrió para después dar un carcajada.

-¿como puedes pensar eso? a no ser, solo ¿porque te ha golpeado?-dijo burlonamente el albino.

-así es, ella esta loca por el gran Nagumo –dijo el peli rojo viendo en son de victoria al albino.

-ella te pega porque te odia, como todo el mundo-dijo fríamente Fuusuke pero con un aire de burla, que hizo que el peli rojo se le lanzara a la pelea llevándose a terumi consigo.

-AHHHH UN MENSAJERO DE KAMI-SAMA NO DEBERIA DE ESTAR EN ESTOS EMBROLLOS-grito entre medio de la pelea el rubio, lo cual le resultaba difícil.

**En otro lado**

Fudō y Natsumi caminaban en silencio ,desde hace rato que ya habían salido de Raimon ,el comunicado dejo sorprendida a Natsumi mas para Fudō fue un molestia ,se negó a la petición pero acepto buscar al indicado mas que participara en el proyecto.

-Fudō…. ¿a quien escogerás?-pregunto Natsumi haciendo que Fudō la mirara de reojo.

- bueno, tengo a alguien en mente, mas podemos conseguir a la elite-dijo sonriendo malvadamente el del corte punk, Natsumi solo suspiro y tomo de la mano al chico haciendo que se detuviera.

-siempre tan malvado, pero no te olvides que tu no debes de fingir conmigo-dijo en susurros la peli naranja, que hizo que el ceño de Fudō bajara y sonriera con calma.

-sabes que no pueden ver aquí Natsumi-dijo igual que la chica en un leve susurro.

-ya no me importa….hay una sola oportunidad de hacer que las cosas sean como antes ,ya no quiero fingir mas-dijo la joven con una voz melancólica ,Fudō solo toco su frente con su dedo índice ,algo que solo lo hacia con ella cuando se sentía intranquila.

-pronto….mas no me importa que nos vean-finalizo Fudō antes de besar a la chica con mucho pasión, Natsumi abrió un poco los ojos pero lo cerro y rápidamente comenzó a corresponderlo en un parpadeo, haciendo que Fudō retrocedería unos pasos para toparse con la pared, Fudō puso su manos en la cadera de la chica mientras Natsumi pasaba su manos lentamente por el cuello del joven haciendo que este profundizara el beso.

Así duraron hasta que la petición de aire se hizo notoria, con lentitud se separaron mas se vieron a los ojos, que hizo que Natsumi viera la siguiente acción del chico.

-ahora ¿te iras?-pregunto un poco decepcionada Natsumi.

-debo, el debe de encargarse de esto ,además podemos vernos mas tardes-dijo Fudō separándose de la chica dando unos pasos a distancia de la chica.

-¿quieres que salga en la noche contigo?-pregunto Natsumi cruzándose de brazo, Fudō la vio de reojo y sonrió malvadamente.

-así no fue como nos hicimos novio además ¿eso no tiene nada de malo?-dijo Fudō cambiando una de maldad a una de afecto a la única que podía sonreírle así es únicamente a Natsumi, lo cual la chica se sonrojo, así este siguió su camino y a la lejanía se despidió con su mano.

_-¿Quién creería que el es mi novio?-_pensó Natsumi mientras sonreía abiertamente y así se dispuso a dirigirse a su hogar, ya que desde que comenzó a salir con el joven, ya no acostumbraba usar su limosina, ya que así no tendría su _momento de privacidad_, así partió camino a su residencia.

En otro lado.

-! ¡JAJAJAJA ¡!¿ENTONCES TE GUSTA RHIONNE? ¡! ESTAS DEMENTE ¡!-esos eran los gritos de Nagumo corriendo de un lado a otro siendo seguido por Fuusuke, el cual en un descuido dijo que rhionne era mas simpática que keeve, lo cual el peli rojo lo malinterpreto en ese momento o mas bien acertó ya que el albino estaba rojo con una manzana.

-¡! VUELVE AQUÍ SABANDIJA!¡-eran lo gritos del albinos persiguiendo Nagumo con una ira de los mil demonios ,terumi solo estaba de pie viendo todo el espectáculo ,en cierto modo no debía intervenir.

-y se hacen llamar los mejores amigos-pensó terumi dejando caer un gota en su frente, de pronto sintió algo moviéndose a alta velocidad, dando así una vuelta en el aire tomo con un agarre de su pies lo que se trataba, era un balón, así este lo volvió a patear, lo cual lo recibe nada mas y nada menos que Fudō-….Akio Fudō….me hablaron de ti antes.

-obvio que si, alguien como yo que es muy famoso, cualquiera sabe quien soy-dijo con soberbia mientras veía a Nagumo y Fuusuke regresa con el rubio al notar la situación-Aphrodi….te preguntare algo.

-¿y que necesitas saber?-pregunto terumi mientras que Fudō solo pateaba con sus pies de un lado otro con el balón hasta que se detuvo y vio a los 3 jóvenes con una mirada de maldad.

-deseas rescatar a mamoru Endō-dijo seriamente lo cual hizo que todos se quedaran en shock ,Fudō solo sonrió sin presencia de maldad o algo por el estilo-bien veo que aceptaste ,preséntate mañana en la sala del director ,tenemos una oportunidad ,ahora esta en tus manos.

-oye ¿porque atacaste a terumi?-pregunto con enojo Nagumo pero noto que Fudō lo veía intensamente en silencio.

-_el puede hacer esto, el tiene algo que yo no, el tiene motivación –_el silencio de Fudō se debía a que estaba en sus pensamientos.

-Afuro terumi, te lo repito, ve mañana y así sabrás como podremos rescatar a mamoru Endō-dijo secamente Fudō antes de darse vuelta para dar unos pasos ,ya que solo debía darle el mensaje.

-ESPERA ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?-pregunto terumi pero Fudō solo lo ignoro y prosiguió el camino donde había venido, terumi lo iba a seguir pero era mejor dejarlo así, tendría que saber para que el director de la escuela lo necesita.

-entonces ¿Qué harás terumi, seguí las ordenes de un tipo que te ataco?-pregunto Fuusuke intrigado.

-creo que malinterpretaste lo que sucedió, eso es llamar la atención de un igual o un rival-dijo Nagumo con voz sabia, lo cual era raro en el.

-la pregunta es ¿es amigo o enemigo?-dijo terumi meditando lo que ocurrió pero solo le llego una conclusión-ya decidí que hare.

-iras ¿verdad?-pregunto Fuusuke anticipando lo que quería hacer el rubio.

-si hay una oportunidad de salvar a Endō, es momento de actuar-dijo seriamente terumi comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por los otros 2 jóvenes.

A la lejanía exactamente en la punta de la torre relámpago había un sujeto en capucha siendo acompañado por otro 2.

-mmm esta ciudad ya se esta moviendo-dijo uno de ellos con una voz de melancolía.

-pero igual nos divertiremos-dijo otro con una voz agresiva pero con un tono natural.

-¿y eso porque?-pregunto el que veía la ciudad por cada centímetro con intensidad, el segundo encapuchado solo suspiro.

-no te lo dijo, mi hermano debe ser muy cerrados con sus cosas personales-dijo el encapuchado para después ponerse a reír.

-así es, el vendrá con muchos jugadores del todo el mundo, será magnifico-dijo el primero con la misma voz de tristeza, sarcasmo y melancolía.

-mph así es, espero al ver el gran defensa que prometió ser-dijo el segundo encapuchado antes de esfumarse con un brillo plateado con un tono azulado.

-esto es aburrido, mejor me voy-dijo el encapuchado con una voz apagada y triste, e igual que el otro desapareció pero en un brillo de color rojo.

-cierto, pronto sembraremos el caos-dijo el ultimo de los encapuchados pero antes de desaparecer solo baja la vista decepcionado mas no por la ciudad sino-…..lo siento.

Así la torre quedo en la soledad eterna, esperando que llegue el nuevo día, para el inicio de esta saga.

**Continuara….**

Hola bueno aquí vieron una pareja entre las insinuaciones de otras, más deje misterios y en el próximo cap iniciara la saga, mas le dijo que bueno habrá varios equipos, díganme ustedes al menos 2 o 3 personajes de la serie y júntelos en un equipo, claro deben de saber escoger entre todos los personajes, le daré un ejemplo de un equipo que aparecerá en el futuro.

**LOS BLAZE BARRAGE**:

Poderoso equipo poseedor de uno de los porteros más fuertes del mundo, mas el goleador de fuego y compañeros del hábil manejador del balón, maestros de técnicas de fuegos y la absoluta defensa.

Miembros principales:

Delantero: Goenji Shuuya.

Medio campista: Jirou Sakuma.

Portero: Yuuki Tachimukai.

Mas este un ejemplo y bueno le dejes la ganas de ver este equipo XD, en fin como dije en el primer cap todos los equipos del FFi irán a Inazuma mas lo equipos que participaron en el Futbol frontier, en poca palabra inventes su equipos locos, no se, usen la imaginación XD.

Eligen sus personajes favoritos y hagan su equipo mas den su votación de la pareja las cuales fueron señaladas allá arriba.

En fin me despido


	3. noche y dia agitado

**Hola gente aquí el cap 3, mas que me pidieron que subiera rápido pues ok, aquí esta.**

**Mas algo que debo aclara, me confundí en algo, el nombre de la peli azul de polvo de diamante es clara/kurara, ya es decisión de los fans dejarlo de uno u otro.**

**Además celebremos, pude introducir a la categoría de personajes a Ulvida, mas con su nombre real aunque era yagami reina, mas en fin me encargare de poner los nombres de las chicas del instituto aliena ,para que vaya la gloria, tengamos mas fic normales ¬¬, además de poner a nepper y a heat, yo se cuales son sus nombres, para las chicas que lean esto y conozcan a los 2 mencionados ¬¬ si quieren hacer fic yaoi bueno es su decisión y la respeto pero no me venga a poner diciendo que me agradecen ,pensaran que me gusta eso.**

**Además como el cap 2 puede votar que pareja quieren que aparezcan:**

**Hirotoxaki, someokaxclara, nepperxrika, rikaxheat, nepperxclara, heathxaki, kazemaruxclara, kazemaruxaki, y heathxbara.**

**Además introduciré a la historia a otras 2 chicas del equipo épsilon, aunque su participación será leve.**

**Además quiero infórmale que la personaje Roccoco urupa aparecerá, mas debo de decir que pienso que es mujer y será así en este fic.**

**Sobre los equipo debo decir que gracias por las sugerencias ya que recibí mucha y ya tengo a los equipos formados mas ****LOS BLAZE BARRAGE**** aparecerán en el futuro.**

**Ahhh y debo decir que…habrá lemmon en este cap, y ¿Por qué? Una amiga me lo pidió y bueno no me pude negar, así k bueno díganme como le pareció y por favor no me odien TT^TT.**

**(-)**

En un avión privado iban lleno a tope de jugadores de futbol de renombre en los campeonatos de futbol frontier por todo el mundo, mas están lo miembros de los equipo que participaron en el Ffi, pero por reglas los equipos se disolvieron y ahora los jóvenes deben de socializarse y funda equipos, lo cual muchos ya tenían listo sus equipos aleatorios, mas los mas fuertes estaban indecisos.

En la sala de primera clase estaba un joven de tés un poco morena ,tenia el cabello en rastas y tenia un finos ojos ,este tomaba un poco jugo de naranja, disfrutaba el espectáculo que le otorgaba la noche ,ya que era lo único que podía hacer ,no podía estar con los miembros de su equipo ,porque estaban en segunda clase ,por eso el aburrimiento ,cuando de pronto siente un presencia a su lado ,con lentitud volteo la vista se encontró con unos ojos negros ,lo cual hizo que palideciera.

-AHHHHHHHH-fue el grito que dio el joven antes de tirar su bebida y cayéndole encima, la persona que estaba a su lado solo se puso a reír.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-reía lo que parecía ser una joven, el joven vio detenidamente quien se trataba, era una chica de cabello azul verdoso oscuro, piel morena, ojos negros ,tenia puesto un blusa de manga larga ,un jeans que se ajustaba su piernas y unas botas de color azul verdoso.

-ehhh ¿perdón quien eres?-pregunto el joven limpiándose su cabello, La chica sonriendo alegremente se llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-ohhh perdón, mi nombre es Roccoco urupa, pero solo dime urupa-dijo urupa sonriendo alegremente extendiendo su mano al joven, este la acepto gustoso-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-demonio, solo dime demonio-dijo demonio sonriendo cínicamente, la chica movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿demonio? Mejor te dijo dem, con ese nombre asustas a cualquiera-dijo la chica riendo a carcajada, demonio o cortamente dem solo dejo caer una gota, este solo suspiro y se recostó nuevamente en su asiento-y dime…. ¿Sabes lo de Endō?

-¿eh?-dem se volvió para ver que la chica tenia una mirada llena de tristeza y melancolía, lo cual dem solo bajo la cabeza igual de triste, ya que gracias a Endō y Kido el pudo ver el error que cometió al trabajar bajo Kageyama, dem poso su mano en el hombro de la chica-se nota que querías mucho a mamoru Endō.

-así es, yo lo veía como mi fuente de inspiración, y deseaba volver a jugar contra el de nuevo, pero…..-dijo urupa y se limpio con su mano una lagrima traicionera que le había brotado ,dem también bajo la vista ,sentía pena ,como todos ,estaban tristes.

-calma, eso no era lo que Endō-kun quería-dijo al voz de un joven, así urupa y dem vieron con asombros que era Fidio Aldenas, el cual llevaba una chaqueta blanca con detalles rojo y verde, un pantalón de color negro y unos zapatos de color blanco, dem al verlo se levanto juntos a urupa para acercarse al joven-un gusto verte demonio, veo que has cambiado y tu Roccoco urupa es un gusto conocer a tal linda dama.

-no seas modesto-dijo urupa llevándose su mano detrás de su cabeza, dem solo sonrió y estrecho su mano con la del jugador de Italia.

-por lo que vi, están triste, no lo hagan de nuevo-dijo Fidio ganándose la atención de los 2 jugadores, Fidio solo dio unos pasos y poso su mano en los hombros de los jóvenes-recuerden que aunque solo con poco tiempo conocimos a Endō, el nos enseño lo que es la verdadera pasión del futbol.

-es cierto, no debemos estar triste, sino ansioso por ver que nos esperan en el futuro-dijo dem ansioso por las futuras batallas que tendrán, así con esas palabras Fidio se le ocurrió una idea.

-chicos le propongo algo formemos un equipo-dijo Fidio lo cual sorprendió a los 2 jóvenes, mientras dem meditaba sobre la propuesta, urupa se fue a al nevera personal del lugar, al final dem asintió-¿entonces aceptas?

-si, es una buena idea ¿urupa tu también aceptas?-pregunto dem dándose la vuelta para después Fidio y el fueron tomado del cuello por la peli azul, lo cual llevaba 2 botellas en cada manos-ehhh ¿Qué es eso?

-celebraremos, a nacido un nuevo equipo ¿Qué? No me digan que ¿no podrán soportar un poco eh?-dijo viendo con una sonrisa de malicia, los chicos se pusieron nerviosos, antes de replicar la chica incrusto la 2 bebidas en la boca haciéndolo que se lo tragara de una-bien ¡CELEBREMOS!

**18 minutos después y para los mal pensados aun no esta el lemmon.**

El lugar era un total desastres, ya que urupa invito a los demás jugadores y se armo una especie de ¿fiesta? Si, exacto, pero lo mas sorprendente es ver a Fidio y a demonio bailando y cantando canciones de despecho ,mientras algunos hacia desastres ,pero la única que estaba medio normal era urupa ,ya que tenia experiencia en mantener al compostura por mas tiempo ,esta miraba con una sonrisa como demonio y Fidio hacían una coreografía.

-Y TU LLOOOOORRRRARRRRAS, Y LLORRRRARRAS PORRRRRR MMMIIII-eran alguna de las palabras medio entendible de los ahora amigos en copas, urupa solo rio a carcajada mientras posaba su vista a través de la ventana a la luna en su total esplendor.

-dará inicio a algo grande ,lo siento, siento que será gigante-dijo en un susurro para ella misma ,pero de pronto bajo la cabeza al ver que por casi la golpean con un balón, esta se levanto llena de furia en sus ojos-¿Quién fue?

-HYYYYYOOOOLEEEEEE YUUUUUHUUUUUU-eran la palabras de los amigos en copas señalando a un tipo lo cual este se asusto al ver al aura de la chica además verla tronándose las manos.

-mph estas acabado-dijo sonriendo malvadamente, si el avión privado estuvo muy movido durante toda la noche.

**(-)**

Akio Fudō caminaba con pasos lentos por la mansión Raimon, lugar donde vivía su novia y su padre, saco su celular y noto la hora, eran aproximándose a las doces, mas no le importaba, había hecho una promesa y debía cumplirla inmediatamente, Fudō se acerco al lugar del balcón de la habitación de la peli roja/naranja y solo tuvo que lanzar una piedra pequeña para ver una leve luz asomándose de la ventana, mas no espero recibir una enciclopedia de 10.000 palabras.

-¿Recuérdame porque somos novios?-dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja, mas Fudō tenia el objeto mencionado presionado su rostro ,así este se quito el objeto y se levanto para volver a ver a la chica.

-o _rapunzel,_ tira tu cabello-dijo en modo de broma Fudō mas de nuevo no espero recibir 2 enciclopedia en su rostro ,después de quitarse los objetos y ponerse una venda para parar el sangrando volvió a posarse en el mismo lugar para ver a la chica-no ya en serio ,¿no me ayudaras a subir?

-¿y tu porque viniste a esta hora ,mañana hay escuela?-contestó Natsumi con otra pregunta ,que hizo que Fudō sonriera ,de verdad le agradaba su aptitud ,Natsumi al ver como sonrió regreso para después soltar una escalera retráctil ,aquella que se usan para subirse a los arboles ,mas Fudō sonrió malvadamente-Ahhhh sube rápido antes de que me arrepienta.

-si amor-dijo en son de burla mientras subía la escalera, más tuvo muchos problemas esquivar algunos libros, tijeras, zapatos, y mas cosas, mas Fudō logro su cometido logro llegar al lugar, así dando un paso entro a la habitación de Natsumi, lo cual vio a triple doble docena de zapatos mas tacones, Fudō solo palideció ya que había mas objeto muchos mas peli grosos-cuantas cosas tienes Natsumi.

-cierto cariño, mas son para lastimarte-dijo Natsumi sonriendo malvadamente, lo cual Fudō rápidamente la beso para de un movimiento de quien sabe como la llevo a al cama, así al separarse estaban sonrojados mas Fudō sonreía maliciosamente-bien antes de nada dime ¿ya le dijiste?

-así es Natsumi, el se encargara-dijo Fudō besando un poco la mejilla de la chica.

-sabes bien que no tenemos mucho material, sin Endō, los Inazuma no regresaran…ah-lo ultimo lo dijo como un suspiro ya que Fudō le estaba besando el cuello.

**Si gente aquí esta el lemmon ¬/¬**

-en realidad no seremos exactamente los Inazuma, mas yo no sirvo para el puesto, ya no tengo porque luchar….-dijo el joven separándose de la chica viéndola directamente a los ojos-porque te tengo a ti Natsumi.

-Fudō…..bien creeremos en el, confió en ti ahora…. ¿Espera, viniste a esta hora para hacerlo?-pregunto Natsumi viéndolo con una ceja arqueada, pero como respuesta Fudō la beso de nuevo, así la chica comenzó a corresponderle de inmediato mientras acariciaba su cuello y espalda, pero bruscamente Fudō se separo y la miro con una sonrisa picara y maliciosa, Natsumi solo suspiro-bien, mas la próxima si te detienes de nuevo te golpeo ¿oíste?

-si cariño-dijo sarcásticamente Fudō para nuevamente unir sus labios con los de ella, así duraron besándose con pasión, Natsumi comenzó masajear la espalda del joven mientras Fudō llevaba sus manos para acariciar las piernas de las chicas mientras jugueteaba con su lengua con la de la chica.

Fudō tomo a Natsumi desde la espalda para darse vuelta dejando a la chica encima de el, así comenzó a acariciar su espalda y sus piernas haciendo que Natsumi soltara uno que otros suspiros y gemidos, mientras la chica acariciaba su pecho y ala vez jugaba con su mano derecha con su cabello, así Natsumi tomo de la camisa de Fudō y comenzó a quitársela mientras Fudō le quitaba la pijama de la chica, dejándolos al descubierto sus pechos.

Fudō llevo una de sus manso acariciando lo senos de la chica lentamente mientras que con la otra acariciaba su espalda, haciendo que la chica sintiera un gustoso escalofrió por la espalda, así se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva de paso, Natsumi beso la frente del joven, el cual rio en voz baja mientras besaba su cuello dándole uno que otro mordisco que sacaba un gemido de placer a la chica ,mientras ella lo besaba en al frente y masajeaba su cabello con sus manos ,así Fudō bajo hasta su senos y lo comenzó a succionar lentamente y pasionalmente ,Natsumi gemía cada vez mas ,así Natsumi entre gemido llevo su mano y con maestría le desabrocho el pantalón de Fudō ,este rio a carcajada por eso ,mientras seguía lamiendo su pezones ,así entre gemidos de parte de los dos ,Natsumi pudo retirar el pantalón de Fudō y se levanto posicionándose encima de el.

-uf….ah…Fudō…..-no pudo terminar de decir ya que Fudō de levanto aun con ella en su piernas, la abrazo y le planto un beso lleno de placer, mientras masajeaba con sus manos los senos de la chica haciendo que soltara un gemido un poco mas alto, Fudō hizo que se acostaran, así comenzó bajar sus manos hasta su pierna y con delicadeza comenzó a retirarle lo que quedaba de su pijama, así quedando en ropa interior ,así iniciaron alguno masajes ,que hacia que el calor de los 2 aumentaran ,así Fudō llevo una de su mano al muslo de la chica y lo apretó que hizo que esta gimiera su nombre un poco mas fuerte ,haciendo que las caricias fueran mas atrevida cada vez mas ,hasta que llegaron el punto que necesitaban sentir del uno de otro.

Así quitándose sus ropa interior, Fudō posiciono su miembro frente a al vagina de la chica, así con lentitud entro en esta y causo que dieran un leve pero notorio para ello un grito lleno de placer, así con movimientos lentos comenzaron con el vaivén, mas con el paso del tiempo las embestidas se hicieron mas rápidas.

-Na-na…tsumi….yo-decía entrecortado Fudō, mientras aumentaba la velocidad ,haciendo que el placer creciera mas ,mientras que Natsumi le seguía el paso moviendo su cadera al compas de cada embestidas.

-Fudō…..Fudō….FUUUDOOOO-grito por el orgasmo mientras arqueaba la espalda por el repentino placer, mas a los 2 segundo Fudō llego igual que ella, causando que al mimo tiempo dieran un grito más grandes lleno de placer, así se aferraron cada vez mas cerca y se besaron con mucha pasión.

Así duraron abrazados viéndose al rostro con muchas ternura por unos minutos cuando un sonido de la puerta, lo cual Fudō se asusto y mas Natsumi, pero eso si, se asustaron al máximo al escuchar quien era el que tocaba.

-Natsumi, hija-era si el momento de alarma, Fudō se desmayo por el susto mientras Natsumi se alarmo al máximo-¿hija te encuentras bien? Oí muchos gritos ¿Qué tenias hija?

-ehhh padre bueno….-dijo Natsumi mientras se golpeaba su frente ,se le había olvidado guardar silencio cuando….en fin ,vio como Fudō dormía por el desmayo y pensó rápido pero o único que s ele ocurrió ,no tuvo de otra-es que…tuve…una pesadilla...pero ahora estoy mejor.

-¿segura hija?-pregunto de nuevo el hombre.

-si padre-dijo Natsumi tratando de sonar tranquila, por que estaba mas nerviosa, pero se relajo al escucha los pasos de su padre alejándose de hay, así después de calmarse noto que Fudō se quedó profundamente dormido por el desmayo, así se tapo ella con el joven con su sabana y se acurruco junto a el-espero que mañana no tengamos tantos problemas.

Que equivocada estaba.

**Al día siguiente**

El sol amanecía y la joven pareja se levantaba con una sonrisa en u rostro mas cambio cuando Fudō se levanto exaltado y comenzó a correr por toda parte, Natsumi solo suspiro mientras salía de la cama con al sabana cubriéndola por todo su cuerpo, así esta toma a Fudō y lo besa dejando al joven en estado de relajación, así al separarse Fudō solo suspiro.

-bien….ya me relaje… ¿y tu padre?-pregunto el joven intrigado.

-tranquilo…solo le dije que…-de pronto un sonido llama al atención de los jóvenes.

-Natsumi, hija te oí hablando con alguien ¿que sucede?-era el padre de Natsumi, pero esta vez lo jóvenes no sabían que hacer, así que Natsumi escondió la ropa de Fudō y la escondió bajo su cama ,mas con Fudō…..lo pateo afuera de su cuarto a través de su ventana.

FZZZZzzzz disco rayado ¬¬

Así Fudō cayó…desnudo…pobre, en fin este menos mal reacciono para prevenir el daño, más tenía dos problemas, uno estaba desnudo, y dos, veía como 2 perros de los que te asustan a la madre lo veían con una mirada diciendo como: _estas muerto_.

-¿Por qué tienen buldócer….para que lo tienen?-eran los pensamientos de Fudō corriendo por todo el lugar siendo seguido por los animales, cuando logro salir del lugar ,ahora tenia otro problema ,si lectores ,era que estaba desnudo ,así tomando un periódico se disponía a irse ,pero noto que varias mujeres se le quedaron viendo ,lo cual este la miro con enojo-¡!QUE!¡ ¿acaso no han visto a un buen espécimen como este?

Y dicho así Fudō se encamino a su casa, claro ignorando las miradas que le lanzaban, pero igual se dijo que valió la pena.

**En la secundaria Raimon-horas después**

Terumi caminaba con pasos apresurados a la dirección a la oficina del director, ya que como según dijo Fudō debía presentarse mas después le dijeron que debía hacerlo a casi finalizar la jornada de clase, así este se poso frente al lugar y toco varias veces así se aclaro la garganta para entrar.

-hola director-dijo cortésmente el rubio viendo que en la oficina estaba Natsumi y Fudō ,el cual este ultimo tenia toda la cara llena de rasguños ,pero no era importante ,así el rubio se dirigió para quedar frente al director.

-ya veo ¿el fue que escogiste Fudō?-pregunto el director viendo como Fudō asintió con la cabeza, terumi vio de reojo como los otros 2 presentes prestaban atención a lo que sucedería-Afuro terumi, al parecer eres el nuevo capitán del renacido equipo Raimon.

-…..espera ¿Qué?-terumi se sobresalto y giro su rostro para confirmarlo efectivamente era serio, Fudō y Natsumi lo miraban con un seriedad indescriptible, así terumi regreso la vista hacia el director-explíquese mejor director.

-bien te diré lo mismo que le dije a Fudō, una junta se reunió hace 3 meses, exactamente unos días después de la desaparición de Endō, estos decidieron buscar a joven como sea posible, ya que el hecho del capitán de la selección ganadora de FFI haya desaparecido es un tema muy importante que tratar-dijo el director, mas Natsumi se acerco al rubio para proseguir con la noticia.

-así con ese objetivo, se construyo el súper domo champions-dijo Natsumi, terumi arqueo una ceja confundido.

-para aclararlo correctamente, habrá un campeonato the war of champions, estos seleccionaron a todos los jugadores destacable del todo el mundo y usaran el súper domo para que inicien la primer parte, la cual es que se socialicen más que se formen equipos de futbol invencibles.

-y ¿porque tanto problema para eso?-pregunto terumi.

-simple, es el modo perfecto para atraer a los causante de la desaparición de Endō, es campeonato es para eso, rescatar a Endō o capturar a su secuestradores-dijo Fudō desde su posición.

-ya veo….pero es muy confuso-menciono el rubio analizando el asunto.

-cierto, pero es lo único que podemos hacer, ahora mismo ya se encuentra una gran parte de los jugadores, en realidad no han confirmado que hay ya un equipo-dijo el director lo cual sorprendió a Fudō ya terumi.

-¿y donde entro yo en todo este asunto?-pregunto el rubio.

-cierto ,en realidad la primera opción para capitán era yuto Kido mas este se fue de la escuela ,después prosiguió Akio Fudō, siendo lo que fueron algunas vez los grandes estrategas ,la opción era mas lógica para escoger a los mejores jugadores-dijo el director viendo al mencionado el cual tenia los ojos cerrados y sonriendo altaneramente.

-como le dije director, ya no tengo ninguna motivación, mas ayudare porque _alguien_ me lo pidió, por eso escogí a Aphrodi, el puede hacerlo mas es fuerte y tiene un gran sentido de liderazgo-dijo Fudō abriendo uno de sus ojo para ver al rubio, para ver de reojo a Natsumi que lo miraba con tristeza, ya que ella fue que se lo pidió.

-bueno ¿pero es tan importante la participación de la escuela Raimon?-repunto el rubio.

-así es, con solo aparezca el nombre Inazuma, impulsara el campeonato y atraerá a _ellos_, además es ilógico que nosotros, la escuela Raimon no vaya a participar en el palan de encontrar al joven Endō-dijo el director cruzando sus dedos y poyando su mentón.

-…no tengo ninguna alternativa, esta oportunidad es muy valiosa…..¡!ACEPTO!¡-dijo terumi sonriendo ampliamente mientras Natsumi posaba su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-bien porque tienes 2 horas para hacer tu equipo-dijo el director que hizo que terumi palideciera y Fudō por casi se cayera, así lo 2 jugadores se lanzaron al director tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-¿DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO?-preguntaron en gritos los 2 jóvenes, hasta Fudō ya que solo tenia conocimiento del torneo y del equipo Raimon, mas de eso que solo tienen 2 horas para seleccionar un equipo, era ya bastante malo sobre todo el asunto y ahora le dan tiempo ,ni que fueran sirvientes.

-calma, es que bueno, afirmaron que enviaron un equipo de nivel medio para ver al equipo, en si el equipo debe de ganar o si no se cancela el campeonato-dijo el director mas se asusto al ver como los 2 jugadores le salía un aura de maldad, pero antes de cualquier cosa, de repente estaban en el suelo con un terrible chichón en el cráneo causado por Natsumi que reacciono a tiempo.

-nadie toca a mi padre….pero tienen razón en enojarse ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes padre?-pregunto Natsumi viendo a su padre seriamente.

-el comunicado acabo de llegar hace un momento, no pude hacer nada, dijeron que el equipo Raimon debe de jugar a como de lugar, mas si no lo hacen se cancela el proyecto, deben de saber que es el mismo equipo que impulsa el plan, sin el, nadie asegura que neutro enemigo aparezcan-dijo el director preocupado y se notaba, su frente caían gotas dando a entender cual era la situación.

-ya veo….no hay mucho tiempo vayan !deprisa!-dijo Natsumi al voltear la vista solo para ver a terumi y a Fudō sobándose el cráneo por el golpe anterior ,así los tomos y los sacos de la oficina de una patada ,haciendo que los jugadores reaccionaran.

-bien, esto me pareció un dejavu….en fin, me iré a ver a Someoka y a kazemaru, quizás podría convencerlos ,por hay no vemos-dijo de pie Fudō para iré con pasos lentos, terumi igual se levanto y comenzó a correr en búsqueda de miembros para el equipo.

-pronto Endō, tenemos un oportunidad ¡! PRONTO ESTARAS CON NOSOTROS!¡-pensó el rubio siguiendo su carrera.

**Omake**

Un joven que esperaba en el aeropuerto recibir ,vio que el avión ya estaba en tierra ,así e dispuso a ver a los jóvenes, así se dispuso a llegar al avión privado que traería a los jóvenes más talentosos del futbol de todo el mundo, volteo la vista un poco para ver que era de día, vio como el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo azul, así después de disfrutar el día, se disponía a recibir a los jóvenes, cuando abrió vio con confusión como todos estaban durmiendo, era algo lógico, duraron durante toda la noche en avión, mas se sorprendió a ver una decenas de botellas de vino vacíos ,mas todos no estaban durmiendo como debían ,uno que otros estaban en el suelo ,uno siendo sujetado por el ventilador de techo y uno encima de una mesa ,y si niquiera comencemos con el desastres que causaron con la comida ,era raro ver sopa o lo que parecía sopa en una de las ventanas.

El joven vio como una chica morena de un cabello azul verdoso se levantaba de repente, causando que el joven se asustara, pero recobro la compostura y se dispuso a averiguar que había sucedido.

-disculpe jovencita ¿que ocurrió aquí?-pregunto arqueando una ceja, urupa vio a todos lados con una mirada adormilada y después vio al sujeto, para ponerse a reír y llevar una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-jejejeje eh ¿una fiesta obvio no?-dijo urupa para después caer de nuevo dormida, el sujeto solo se golpeo al frente dejándole una marca.

-esto me saldrá caro-dijo el sujeto suspiraron nerviosamente, mas noto que urupa extendió su mano al cielo.

-esperen todos a LOS MAXIMOS-dijo entre sueños urupa, el sujeto solo sonrió y anoto el equipo en una libreta.

-¿los máximos eh? Este campeonato será interesante-dijo el sujeto muy complacido.

**Continuara….**

En fin, puse misterio, lemmon, comedia, drama, intriga, mas desde el próximo cap mostrare lo que serán el equipo Raimon….POR FAVOR NO ME ODIEN POR PONER LEMMON TT^TT

En fin, ya no necesito sugerencias de equipo, mas tengo un problema.

Hay o todas quieren a kazemaru, mas pensé introducirlo en el equipo, mas algunas me dijeron que en un equipo rival y no me decido.

Por eso una nueva votación:

¿Desean que kazemaru sea aliado o rival?

Decidan y no olviden los votos de sus parejas favoritas señaladas allá arriba.

Además pronto introduciré mas chicas a al barra de personaje.

Bien me despido.


	4. reclutamiento

_Bien los votos fueron un empate, mas aun mejor le dires después que sucederá con kazemaru, en fin me demore con los cap, lo se, mas estoy en el ultimo año de escuela y bueno debo estar pendiente._

_En fin ahora me callo ¬¬_

**(-)**

_En la tumba_ se encontraba Haruna haciendo su visita al lugar que los antiguos súper once forjaron a honor de su querido capitán, usualmente siempre venia sola y únicamente se posaba frente al altar ,siempre estaba con tristeza pero sin derramar lagrima alguna ,por respeto a Endō ,de seguro el no desearía verla llorar ,pero ahora de sus ojos brotaba las lagrimas ,ya que se ha sentido así desde que tuvo ese contacto con terumi , al estar en su brazo la hizo sentir segura , ahora que no ,toda su tristeza reprimida salieron a flote.

-una joven tan bella como tu, no debería llorar así-esa voz un poco seria provenía de alguien que Haruna menos esperaba, la peli azul se sorprendió ver a Osamu con el uniforma de Raimon, más mantenía aun su collar.

-¿Osamu?-pregunto confundida al ver al ex capitán de épsilon, junto a ella, pero recordó el respeto que tenia el joven a Endō, por lógica de seguro vino a mostrar su pésame en ese lugar, por eso se levanto y le dio espacio al peli negro para que mostrara su respeto, una costumbre en Japón que se realizaba hacia los muertos cercanos a una persona, más la situación era un poco diferente, no se sabia si Endō seguía vivo o no.

-señorita Haruna ¿no debería estar en su hogar?-pregunto Osamu haciendo una reverencia frente al altar ,a estar de pie volteo su vista en la joven ,la chica solo giro el rostro ,no quería decirle que ya no le gustaba estar en su hogar ,la depresión le afecta en algunas ocasiones, No…como a Aki-mamoru Endō….nos afecto a todos.

-…..cierto…..-dijo la peli azul viendo a dirección del cielo, veía como el sol brillaba un poco mas bajo de lo normal, desde hace como una hora desde que salió de la escuela, exactamente eran las 2:30 de la tarde(N/A: en mi país la hora de salida es alrededor de la 1 cuando uno estudia en las mañanas, en fin).

Osamu también poso su vista en el infinito cielo que cubría la ciudad de Inazuma, habían algunas nubes que el daba un aire de tranquilidad, pero de pronto sintió una sensación, extraña pero un poco reconocible, bajo la vista y poso su ojos en la banda de Endō, la cual era la que había usado su abuelo para después haber usado el, único recuerdo que quedo de el ,Osamu vio como la banda se movía un poco por el viento ,entendió algo ,al ver el símbolo del quien fue alguien pasional por el futbol te indicaba algo ,debías seguirlo.

-señorita Haruna daré una visita por la escuela ¿deseas acompañarme?-pregunto Osamu amablemente, algo le decía que era mejor seguir su instinto ,Haruna un poco extrañada termino aceptando ,lo cual dieron vuelta para caminar ,Osamu dio un ultima mirada al altar y cerro los ojos para decir mentalmente unas palabras-_te tardas en regresar Endō_.

**(-)**

Terumi corría angustiado, paso por toda la escuela, no podía encontrar a los ex miembros del instituto alíen, siendo ellos que tuvieron habilidades para el futbol, pero nada, a los pocos que encontró negaron su petición, estaba alarmado, era la única oportunidad de quizá regresar a Raimon su espíritu de lucha en el futbol. A final decidió dirigirse a al puerta para sorpresa suya ve que Nagumo y Fuusuke se encontraba esperándolo mas no estaban solos, se encontraba keeve y rhionne viendo como Nagumo peleaba con el albino, terumi solo suspiro con desgana y se encamino al grupo.

-¡! TU! ¡¿SABES CUANTOS TE HAS DEMORADO? HEMOS ESTADO AQUÍ AGUANTANDO EL ABURRIMIENTO-grito con furia Nagumo mas keeve solo lo golpeo para que se callara, terumi le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento a la morena.

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones ,pero fui escogido para formar de nuevo a los Inazuma-al mencionarlo todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos pero a su estilo ,Nagumo abrió la quijada ,Fuusuke solo arqueo una ceja ,rhionne no se sabía bien que cara tenia y keeve solo se llevo una mano a su labios.

-Akio Fudō, supongo que por eso te ataco ayer, bien terumi, explícate perfectamente-dijo fríamente Fuusuke pero igual que todos querían saber sobre ese asunto.

-han formando un campeonato para atraer a los que secuestraron a Endō, pero necesitan los Inazuma como imagen del torneo, por eso en menos de una hora, hay un partido obligatorio si no participan el equipo ,se cancela todo-dijo seriamente el rubio ,keeve estaba sorprendida y pensaba en el asunto mas abiertamente hasta llegar una conclusión.

-¿necesitas un equipo cierto?-pregunto la morena seriamente, lo demás entendieron lo que dijo keeve y así sabían la prisa de terumi el cual iba a decir unas palabras pero fue callado al ver como pasaba un bus de color plata, lo cual llamo la atención de los jóvenes, al ver que el bus se detuvo pudieron ver como un hombre bajaba con varios jóvenes vestido con un traje deportivo, lo cuales se dirigían al campo secundario de la secundaria, ya que el principal estaba destruido.

-ellos llegaron…. ¿así que son ellos lo que jugaremos?-pregunto en un tono burlón Nagumo atrayendo la atención de los presentes ,el peli rojo solo rio a carcajada al ver como todos estaban sorprendidos pero fue callado por un zape de la morena-auch eso dolió….lo que sea puedes contar conmigo ,me gustaría mostrar mis habilidades de nuevo.

-¿aceptas?-pregunto incrédulo terumi ,el peli rojo lo tomo desde su hombro y alzo su pulgar en señal de aprobación ,el rubio sonrió complacido pero con solo 3 jugadores no era suficiente ,así que puso su vista en lo demás-chicos…. ¿Qué deciden?

-a mi me da igual, será divertido-admitió simplemente la morena, pero en su interior sentía que palpitaba una ansias de jugar de nuevo futbol y ahora en el camino correcto, sonrió para su adentros por lo que se avecinaba.

-mph, ustedes inútiles necesitan de alguien con cerebro, así que cumpliré con sus plegarias-dijo con un tono frio y orgulloso el albino lo cual encendió la furia de keeve y Nagumo, primera vez que desde se conocen estaban de acuerdo, terumi solo sonreía nervioso, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa situaciones.

-si Gazelle-sama acepta ,yo igual-menciono rhionne con su voz monótona y sin emociones acercando mas al grupo ,terumi pudo convencer al grupo pero ahora tenia problemas ,debían encontrar a mas jugadores.

-uhhh eso es amor-dijo Nagumo burlonamente antes de estallar en risa siendo seguido por keeve, Fuusuke solo frunció el seño, por otro lado terumi solo suspiro, si el equipo se hace oficial, esas tipos de peleas se harán frecuente.

-rhionne, diles que vayan al campo y que se preparen recordé algo y quizás nos sea de ayuda-la peli naranja asintió dándole camino al rubio que usando toda su velocidad a su disposición se dirigió a un lugar en especifico.

**(-)**

**-tornado oscuro**-

El balón pasa encima del arco con una fuerza impresionante pero para el autor de tal tiro no era suficiente, shadow quería volverse más fuerte, desde que no pudo entrar a los inazuma japan se había sometido a un arduo entrenamiento pero aun no conseguía sin ni quiera llevar al _tornado oscuro_ al nivel 2.

-RAYOS-grito con un notorio enojo el albino, midorikawa y ulvida veía a su compañero de entrenamiento preocupados, en si en el manejo de balón y pases habían mejorados, pero en las técnicas no tenían muchos avance que digamos.

-tranquilo shadow, de seguro mejoraremos-dijo ulvida en un tono compresivo calmando un poco a su compañero, midorikawa sonrió por la bondad que irradiaba la peli azul, pensaba que era aquello que hizo que se enamorara de ella a locura.

-bien chicos debemos seguir entrenando…etto….. ¿y el balón?-pregunto el peli verde notando que el objeto mencionado ya no se encontraba ,ulvida también prestó atención así que dirigió su vista a donde fue dirigido el balón pero no vio rastro de él ,pero de pronto los 2 jóvenes siente una presencia detrás de ellos.

-se ve que son fuertes-el dueño de esa voz le pertenecía a afuro terumi ,midorikawa se sorprendió al ver como sostenía el balón en una de sus manos ,ulvida y shadow se dispusieron a saludar al rubio ,pero el peli verde pensaba que su visita de seguro era mas allá de una simple practica-necesito decirles algo.

-sabia que venias con algo…. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre afuro?-pregunto seriamente midorikawa lo cual el rubio solo suspiro y relato todo lo sucedido con un poco de prisa ganándose la atención de los 3 jóvenes-¿un nuevo equipo?

-correcto ,exactamente tenemos 30 minutos para que el equipo este reunido ¿en serio tenían que entrenar aquí?-pregunto relativamente cansado el rubio al notar que shadow ,ulvida y midorikawa entrenaban en un campo de futbol un poco alejado de la ciudad ,pero al menos los encontró.

-terumi, para la próxima debes de llamar ¿acaso midorikawa no te dio su número telefónico?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que veía al mencionado reír nervioso.

-en fin, debemos volver, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo shadow entusiasmado por entrar a un nuevo campeonato y al ver que tenía una oportunidad en demostrar sus habilidades, era obvio que acepto.

-en marcha….discutiremos esto después midorikawa-dijo ulvida un poco seria comenzando a correr siendo seguido por un nervioso y temeroso midorikawa, terumi vio la escena confundido y con la mirada busco respuesta con el albino.

-es pura excusa, solo desea estar a sola con él, se gustan pero no lo admiten –dijo shadow con voz de fastidio y cansancio-escuchar sus peleas fingidas me da aburrimiento algunas veces.

-te entiendo, de verdad te entiendo-dijo el rubio bajando la vista con shadow que a la vez una nube negra los cubre, pero recobraron las energía y partieron camino para alcanzar a los otros.

**(-)**

-¿Dónde se encuentra?-pregunto al aire keeve un poco preocupada, se encontraba en el campo junto a nagumo ,fuusuke y rhionne juntos al equipo que según el rubio se enfrentarían ,portaban un uniforme blanco con unas franjas azules en el medio.

-dah aquí no están….tonta-dijo nagumo en un tono de sarcasmo y como respuesta recibió un golpe en el rostro que lo mando directo al suelo, fuusuke solo rodo los ojos y se dispuso a analizar a su contrincante, lo cual capto la atención de rhionne.

-gazelle-sama ¿Qué piensa sobre ellos?-pregunto la peli naranja atrayendo la atención de nagumo y keeve.

-están al nivel de tormenta géminis, es decir se ve que poseen velocidad y de seguro aprovechara ese punto para acertar goles-al mencionar ese hecho nagumo solo sonrió confiado ,ya que la velocidad no lo es todo pero la borro al ver la mirada de seriedad del albino-en nuestro caso estamos perdidos.

-¿a qué te refieres?-keeve estaba intrigada con ese hecho, ya que no entendía el punto de fuusuke lo cual este le iba a responder diviso a 4 jóvenes corrieron a dirección donde estaban ellos, al verlo mejor logro identificarlos correctamente, eran terumi, shadow, midorikawa y ulvida completamente cansados.

-veamos….aquí solo hay 8….y ningún portero…oficial esto es una mala idea-dijo fuusuke fríamente al notar ese hecho ,terumi estaba angustiado ,no pudo encontrar un portero para el equipo y ahora que solo quedan 10 minutos para que el juego inicie ,no había esperanza para los inazuma.

-vaya, los tontos ya se rindieron patético-sonó una voz que logro captar la atención de los presentes y vieron con asombros con que era nada más ni nada menos que aki fudo.

-increíble pero eso no cambia el hecho que no tenemos portero-alcanzo a decir nagumo en tono de burla pero calló cuando fudo exclamo una carcajada llena de malicia lo cual los presentes se confundieron.

-crees que no tengo mi ases bajo la manga jajaja…..ilusos…..aparece-acto seguido detrás de un árbol se asoma 2 figuras en particulares ,todos se sorprendieron al ver a osamu y haruna acercándose al grupo, ya que durante su paseo por la escuela fudo logro encontrarlos y al platicarle sobre lo del equipo osamu acepto y a la vez logro subir el ánimo caído de los 2 jóvenes.

-menos mal que decidí quedarme un poco-dijo en tono de leve burla el pelo negro posándose frente a terumi ,lo cual se lanzaron una mirada de seriedad-confió en ti terumi ,luchare a su lado.

-me alegra oír eso de tu parte-termino de decir para extenderle su mano al peli negro que acepto sin titubear, pero de pronto algo capta la atención a terumi-nos falta alguien…. ¿fudo?

-te diste cuenta, lo siento pero no aceptaron…pero bueno, esperemos un milagro-menciono gruñendo un poco el peli café sobre el asunto, por la noticia todos se decepcionaron, ya que recobraron un poco por la pasión del futbol pero al final no resulto.

-¿no hay una manera de ganar tiempo?-pregunto haruna preocupada, pero solo recibió una mirada de molestia de parte de fudo.

-no hay nada que podamos hacer, el partido lo planearon hoy ,por si fallamos puedan notificar la cancelación del torneo antes de que fuera tarde, es lógico ,es ahora o nunca-fudo estaba enojado pero era cierto, el padre de natsumi se los explico con detalles, específicamente el partido era en ese momento.

-yo…no sé qué decir…-estaba decepcionado, era notorio en su mirada, haruna con preocupación tomo su mano mientras con la otra mano alzaba su rostro, terumi estaba sorprendido por aquella acción.

-lo intentaste, no fue tu culpa, eres alguien muy admirable por tu perseverancia-menciono con una gran sonrisa haruna, lo cual hizo que el estado de ánimo de terumi subiera un poco.

-¡! PERO ESO NO SIRVE DE NADA! ¡-grito enojado nagumo pero se quedo mudo al ser golpeado por keeve, ya que hizo que la baja autoestima de todos aumentaran.

-cierto, es mejor retirarnos-dijo en un tono frio y decepción fuusuke lo cual se iba a dirigir al entrenador del equipo rival para cancelar el juego,el albino igual que todos de verdad tenia expectativas en el nuevo equipo ,pero al final no resulto.

-ya pronto se rinde y planeaba llamarse los nuevos inazuma, deben de tener fe algunas veces-se escuchó una voz que trajo la esperanza al grupo, que poso su vista a aquel que se dirigía a ellos-juguemos futbol…

**Continuara….**

**Bien decidan esta vez, solo digan, quien prefieren ¿a someoka o a kazemaru?**

**Muchos no votaron y solo le pido que digan a quien prefieren ver jugar ahora.**

**En fin en el próximo cap dará inicio a la saga.**

**Bye**


	5. regreso del relampago

**HOLA gente del FF Esta decidido y el ganador es:**

**(-)**

-¡! KAZEMARU!-grito terumi ,Haruna y Osamu sorprendidos al ver al peli azul sonriendo alegremente, Fudō solo sonrió maliciosamente y con sigilos se dirigió al entrenador del equipo rival para confírmale lo que el mundo esperaba desde hace mucho.

El regreso de Los Inazuma Eleven

-vaya, que interesante ver a todos-dijo kazemaru sorprendido al ver quienes conformar al equipo y rápidamente noto que únicamente el fue parte del equipo original-interesante.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Osamu un poco interesado sobre lo que menciono el joven.

-no es nada _solo que recuerdo que Endō me pidió que me uniera a su equipo y me mostro su ganas de jugar con aquel amigo que perdí hace mucho_-pensó eso ultimo kazemaru al recordar la pasión que tenia con el futbol.

-bien inútiles, hable con el entrenador rival-menciono Fudō regresando de su platica con el mencionado, todos giraron para verlo, Fudō soltó un leve suspiro-tenemos 5 minutos, que suerte teníamos.

-mmmm lo que importa es que jugaremos-dijo shadow emocionado al mostrar sus habilidades recién mejoradas.

-pero…. ¿Qué uniforme usaremos?-pregunto keeve moviendo un lado para otro su cabeza, Nagumo solo la miro con enojo.

-genial, tenemos a una loca por la moda entre nosotros-dijo con enojo y burla el peli rojo pero recibió una patada en el rostro proviniendo de la morena, terumi solo suspiro con cansancio, Osamu y kazemaru se miraron confundido para posar sus ojos en el rubio.

-etto…. ¿sucede muy a menudo?-pregunto Osamu a terumi, el cual con un suspiro cansado asintió, lo cual kazemaru y Osamu posaron sus ojos de nuevo en la joven pareja peleando a mar de grito-si que nos divertiremos.

-bueno como decía antes del animal me interrumpiera-pero también fue interrumpida esta vez por que Nagumo.

-acéptalo, estas loca por mi-dijo sobándose el rostro en tono de burla, lo cual muchos se sorprendieron al ver la joven darle la espalda completamente sonrojada mientras decía palabras hacia el peli rojo.

-chicos escuche-dijo Haruna llamando la atención de los presentes, la peli azul se dirigió a un lugar para quedar en el medio del grupo-tengo los uniformes necesarios.

-¿en serio?-pregunto Ulvida abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

-síganme-afirmo Haruna comenzando su partida siendo seguida por lo demás.

**(-)**

Todos se encontraban ahora con su uniforme ,que era en si igual que el del equipo original sol que donde poseían su numero tenia dos relámpagos azules en forma de equis ,algunos tenían algunas diferencias como la de Fuusuke era que poseía las mangas recogida ,keeve había tomado el suéter y lo corto un poco mostrando su caderas causando que Nagumo tratara de no verla porque aseguraba que se desmayaría por la perdida de sangre ,y por ultimo terumi solo llevaba demás su mangas en los codos ,el uniforme de Osamu era de un color negro con franjas azules.

-mmmm se ven que están diferente y ¿eso porque Haruna?-pregunto kazemaru viendo a la mencionada, la cual poseía su traje deportivo.

-bueno pensé que después del FFI, los muchachos merecían un nuevo uniforme, pero Natsumi dijo que solo mejoráramos un poco lo antiguos-dijo Haruna sonriendo alegremente, Fudō solo suspiro cansado.

-algunas veces es dura-pensó Fudō sonriendo en voz baja, pero poso sus ojos ene le quipo contrario, era un equipo llamado THE VIPER, un equipo que no participaran en el campeonato pero Fudō sabia bien que esos jugadores eran de buen calibre.

-lo notaste ¿verdad?-pregunto Fuusuke a lado de Fudō, lo cual este solo asintió en clara señal de afirmación, el albino poso su ojos en su nuevo equipo-esto no es solo una prueba de ingreso, esto es para ver si podemos congeniar como equipo.

-exacto, pero a mi no me importa, yo solo cumplo estar aquí-dijo Fudō llevando su manso detrás de la cabeza, el albino solo dirigió su vista a la cancha.

-bien escuchen, les diré las posiciones-dijo terumi ganando la atención de los presentes-bien será así:

**Delanteros: shadow, Fuusuke y Nagumo.**

**Medio campistas: Fudō, terumi (yo) y Midorikawa.**

**Defensas: keeve, rhionne, kazemaru y Ulvida.**

**Portero: Osamu.**

-¿cuatro defensas?-pregunto keeve un poco confundida, el rubio solo asintió.

-en realidad Ulvida será posición libero campista, que se encargara de tanto como el ataque y la defensa, la mayoría que estamos aquí fuimos delantero, por eso la posición fue difícil de planear-dijo terumi lo cual todos asintieron, el joven comenzó a caminar directo al campo y antes de voltear le dirigió una mirada al equipo-¡! DEMOSTREMOS LA VALENTIA DE LOS NUEVOS INAZUMA! ¡.

-SI-gritaron todos para dirigirse al campo.

The viper vs. the Inazuma eleven

Suena el silbatazo para dar inicio al juego, lo cual los delanteros de the viper sacan primero, el delantero principal Nate rever se dispuso a correr con una velocidad increíble pasando de largo a los delanteros de los Inazuma, lo cuales se sorprendieron con la velocidad del jugador.

Midorikawa y Fudō intentan detener al jugador pero como nunca practicaron juntos se confundieron de movimientos que le permitió la oportunidad a Nate pasar a través de ellos.

-rayos, comenzando mal, sabía bien que esto seria un problema-pensó Fuusuke acelerando al velocidad, pero no podía, ya que era gracias al meteorito alíen que le daba la velocidad superior a los de tormenta génesis, en poca palabra como menciono, sus oponentes son rápidos y escurridizos.

Como unas serpientes.

-yo lo detendré-dijo rhionne sin emoción, lo cual se posición frente a neta y al dar un salto para dar un impacto que causo una corriente de agua.

**-velo de agua-**

El balón salió disparado al cielo pero antes que los Inazuma reaccionara otro jugador de los viper tomo el balón en el aire, de pronto esta pateo el balo con el talón y lo dirigió a Nate el cual lo impacto con su pie izquierdo creando una serpiente alrededor del balón.

**-constrictor animal-**

-rayos –pensaron la mayoría al ver poderosa técnica pero se sorprendieron al ver a Osamu extender su mano al aire para bajarla con un taladro en ella.

**-taladro destructor V2-**

La técnica por casi fue derrotara, el balo salió disparado al aire siendo tomado por kazemaru, aprovechando su velocidad aun mas aumentada en su tiempo en el club de atletismo emprendió camino siendo acompañado por Midorikawa y Ulvida ,lo cual le pateo el balón al peli verde.

-bien, no te defraudare viejo amigo-dijo Midorikawa lo cual se adelanto junto a Ulvida, estos hicieron varios movimiento para lanzarse al aire, antes de dar una patada en picada en el balo creando una especie de rombo.

**-explosión universo-**

-je creen que con eso nos vencerán, deben de demostrar su valía como los nuevos súper once-dijo el portero llamado yaho ,este extendió su brazos y emergieron varias cadenas ,lo cual al llegar al balón frente suyo la detuvo con sus 2 manos.

**-cadena serpiente-**

-¡! QUE! ¡-mencionaron Ulvida y Midorikawa sorprendidos al ver que la técnica de tormenta génesis no surtió ningún efecto ,yaho arrojo el balón cerca de la mitad del campo ,terumi tomo el balo y aun desde la mitad de la cancha decidió atacar.

De su espalda emergieron unas alas de un brillo amarrillo, lo cual se alzo al aire y golpeo con toda su fuerza con su talón el balo causando que saliera disparado con una velocidad increíble.

-**golpe celestial**-

-amigos háganse cargo-dijo yaho refiriendo a su defensa, lo cuales estos hicieron una danza simétrica para patear al suelo con su pies, La técnica consistían en enviar el balón al suelo y que este redirigiera su poder al suelo-han visto aquí a la **danza serpiente**.

- ¡! NO PUEDE SER! ¡-dijo exaltado terumi al ver derrotada su técnica mas poderosa ,Nagumo y shadow estaban impactados pero no dejarían que la sorpresa bajara sus fuerzas ,debían seguir.

-bien formación ataque masivo-grito yaho pateando el hablo a dirección del arco ,Fudō y keeve intentaron interceptarla pero vieron con asombros que estaban siendo cubiertos con los medio campistas de los viper ,no solo eso casi todos lo de equipo estaban cerca de la portería Raimon.

-¿Qué planean?-pensó Fudō tratando de liberarse de su marca, pero entendió el punto de al estrategia de los viper y dedujo lo que harían, pero ay era tarde.

-bien chicos es hora-dijo Nate posicionado el balón frente suyo, comenzando a correr juntos a 2 de su compañero, rhionne y kazemaru intentaron detenerlo pero vieron que unos jugadores le pasaban el paso, la estrategia era bloquear a los defensas para atacar con toda su fuerza al portero, así los 3 jugadores dieron una especie de barrida pero dando una patada al balón el cual fue lanzado con fuerza en forma de cobra.

**-embocada de la cobra-**

**-taladro destructor V2-**

Osamu trato de detener la técnica pero fue muy rápida para concentrar toda su fuerza en su técnica, al solo poner un poco, el tiro fue lo suficiente para derrotarlo dándole un gol para el marcador de los viper.

THE VIPER: 1 – INAZUMA: 0

El partido aunque no lo sabían los Inazuma estaba siendo visto por alguien, mas específicamente varias personas, en realidad secretamente el partido era traslimitado por todos lo canales de la ciudad de Inazuma, no solo eso, era televisado en varios canales por todo el país y algunas partes del mundo.

En un parque lleno de arboles frondoso se encontraba un peli rojo, de tés pálida y unos hermosos ojos verdosos profundo, era el reconocido Hiroto que se encontraba en ese lugar viendo el partido con interés donde se mostraba en una pantalla puesta en un edificio par que las personas puedan ver el espectáculo, desde el suceso de Endō ,Hiroto como otros le creció un pavor al futbol ,tal que al ver un partido le hacia memoria lo ocurrido ese día ,pero al ver quienes juegan y con el nombre que portan le dio tranquilidad y ansió ver mas de ese juego.

Pero no era el único, quienes algunas vez fueron parte de los Inazuma eleven y Japan estaban interesando y lleno de felicidad, habían recuperado aquello habían perdido, su gusto a ese deporte.

-entonces ¿te interesa?-dijo una voz de una mujer mayor, vestía de un conjunto de traje de color gris, se encontraba viendo a un joven de cabello blanco con un traje de invierno mirando la pantalla de una laptop, donde mostraba el partido.

-si, será un gusto ser parte de los WOLF FANGS-menciono el joven sonriendo sin ninguna mala señal de maldad-se que será interesante ver como se la ingeniara Aphrodi-san.

En el partido

Todos el equipo estaba reunido, habían anotado un gol y debían ver la razón del el porque, pero no podían concentrarse por los griteríos de Nagumo y keeve, la tristeza mal fingida de Midorikawa para que Ulvida lo consolara, lo cual le estaba funcionado perfectamente.

-¡! YA CALLENSE! ¡-grito con mucho enojo Fudō al borde de la cólera por las peleas de los enamorados….secretos ,pero ahora no era el momento para eso-esos tipos nos apalearan.

-estoy de acuerdo, es mejor rendidos-dijo fríamente Fuusuke, lo cual causo el enojo de shadow y kazemaru.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto kazemaru un poco indignado por la aptitud de Fuusuke.

-explíquense-dijo terumi con voz calmada, como líder temporal debía tener al mente clara y no dejarse llevar por las emociones.

-ellos poseen velocidad, claro podríamos ganarle seguramente, pero nuestra debilidad es que no hay armonía-dijo Fuusuke en su mismo tono, algunos se sorprendieron por aquello-al no tener armonía y no coordinarnos correctamente, ellos usan su velocidad para quitarnos el balón.

-ni hablamos de su coordinación, ellos llevan tiempo jugando juntos, nosotros unos míseros 20 minutos, aun no somos un equipo, es mejor retirarnos con mostrando como equipo es suficiente-dijo sin muchas ganas Fudō, mucho consideraban esa opción pero se sorprendieron al ver como terumi y Osamu regresaban su posición-¿a donde se dirigen?

-a seguir jugando, aun si mi equipo no están, debo de seguir –dijo el rubio decidido.

-¿tu equipo?-menciono Fudō, no con malicia sino esperando la palabras que dirá terumi, la verdadera del porque lo escogió-¿jugaras a nombres del todo el equipo y aun si estos te abandona?

-así es, juntos jugamos futbol, como dijo una vez Endō, _un jugador no es el equipo, todos somos del equipo_, por eso si todos perdieron las esperanza, yo seguiré para impulsarla, No importa si solo hay un jugador, aun esta existirá el equipo si uno posee la valentía de mantenerla en pie-dijo terumi caminado con el balón frente suyo, todos se asombraron con su palabras, kazemaru vio por un momento el reflejo de Endō en el rubio, sonrió como todos ,esas palabras le llegaron un gran significado-todos somos uno y uno es todo, no pierdan las esperanza ¿entonces están conmigo?

-SIIII -gritaron todos, algunos a su estilo, pero toda tenia una fiel confianza a aquel que aun quería jugar en contra de las probabilidades, que seguirá fiel su palabra de nunca rendirse.

Han encontrado a su capitán

Da inicio al juego, shadow y Nagumo sacan el balón, Nate juntos a su compañero tratan de quitarles el balón, pero sorprendentemente Nagumo hace un pase a shadow el cual comenzó a correr con una velocidad increíble.

-están jugando como un verdadero equipo-pensó Nate sonriendo alegremente, shadow sigue avanzando en el campo pero de pronto dispara hacia atrás donde todos ven en el cielo a Nagumo y a Fuusuke mientras una corriente de hielo y fuego aparecen sus piernas en cada uno e impactan el balón.

**-ventisca de fuego-**

**-danza serpiente-**

Sorprendentemente el balón no fue repelido del todo causando que este saliera volando al aire, lo cual de un movimiento vieron con asombros como Ulvida, keeve y rhionne se encontraban lista para disparar.

-bien chicas hagámoslo-grito la peli azul, lo cual las 3 chicas patearon el balo y al ser disparado tres corriente de energía de un color rojo se fundió con este, el balón fue lanzando con una gran cantidad de poder.

-**súper nova-**

**-cadena serpiente-**

La técnica fue demasiado poderosa, yaho intento detenerla con toda su fuerzas pero fue tal el ataque entro junto al balón en el arco, los espectadores del partidos estallaron en gritos de alabanzas y sorpresa al ver poderosa técnica.

THE VIPER: 1 – INAZUMA: 1

Los viper sacan de nuevo, pero siendo seguido con la mayoría de su jugadores, Fudō previno esto y supo que usarían su misma estrategia, pero esta vez decidieron en concentrarse en liberarse de su marca, Nate y sus compañeros se sorprendieron al ve que los Inazuma no intentaban atacando, vio de reojo que terumi juntos a shadow se dirigían al arco, pero eso no le importo, junto a su 2 compañero decidieron adelantarse en el marcador.

-embocada de la cobra-

-no me sorprenderá otra vez-pensó Osamu sonriendo en voz baja, este extendió su mano derecha al frente, de pronto emergió una aura de color purpura de cual creció una mano del mimo color solo que esta parecía mas a una garra, Osamu se lanzo un poco al aire e impacto con la mano el tiro golpeándolo con el suelo.

-¡! NO PUEDE SER! ¡ -grito incrédulo Nate igual que algunos de su equipo al ver el cráter donde estaba el balón ,Fudō y Midorikawa se liberaron de marca y aun bajo la sorpresa de los viper corrieron por el campo.

-una nueva técnica merece ser llamada **mano galáctica**-dijo Osamu lo cual procedió patear el balón a una increíble altura, Nate salieron de su sorpresa y vieron como el balón lo recibió el peli verde.

-eres muy buen estratega Fudō ,como dice un proverbio ,_es mejor ganar con inteligencia en lugar de fuerza bruta_-dijo Midorikawa y vio al frente como los defensas se posicionaban frente suyo ,el peli verde aumento la velocidad que causo que una luz alrededor suyo se formara y pasara a través de los defensas.

-**destellos veloz-**

Pero vio como lo defensas efectuaban otra técnica, lo cual uno de ellos salto encima de Midorikawa y el otro le robo el balón para pasarla a su compañero.

-**engaño víbora-**

-no lo creo ,ese truco no funcionara-dijo Fudō tomando el balón antes que llegar a su destino, los defensas abrieron los ojos al ver como Fudō pudo adivinar y predecir su jugada ,el peli café dio un pase hacia un poco adelante ,donde vieron con sorpresa al ver a terumi y shadow corrieron simétricamente ,cada paso que daba uno ,el otro lo repetía ,hasta que se detuvieron y en sus pies apareció un circulo del ying-yang cuando el balón llego al medio del símbolo los 2 patearon con una corriente brillante y oscura en cada jugador para patear con una fuerza increíble ,el balón fue lanzado siendo envuelto por energía oscura y brillante.

**-cadena serpiente-**

Pero sin ni quiera toco el balón para ya ser sido enviado juntos al esférico al arco con una fiereza increíble, todos se sorprendieron por tal técnica.

THE VIPER: 1 – INAZUMA: 2

Haruna estaba sorprendiera y sentía una gran admiración por Aphrodi al poder crear una nueva técnica apenas en el primer tiempo del primer partido del equipo, pero de pronto escuchó un sonido proveniente de su celular y al contentarlo escucho un griterío de quien sabe que.

-es nueva técnica la bautizamos como **golpe ying-yang**-dijo quien nada ni nada menos que ante-ojos ,Haruna palideció ,se peguntaban como el joven se entero del partido y como averiguo sobre el tiro ,por temor cerro el celular para no averiguar si por i las moscas ,posea poderes de adivino.

-CHICOS LO LOGRARON-grito emocionada Haruna comenzando a correr al campo siendo recibida por un desprevino terumi ,causando que ambos cayeran al suelo ,todos rieron por la escena ,pero notaron al equipo acercarse a su nuevo capitán.

-lo lograron, felicidades-dijo Nate sonriendo amablemente, terumi se levanto junto a Haruna, lo cual la peli azul lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

-pero si el partido aun no termina, queda el segundo tiempo-dijo keeve acercándose al grupo.

-cierto, pero ya demostraron suficiente-menciono hayo a lado de Nate, los Inazuma estaban de acuerdo en proseguir el partido pero no le vieron de otra, Nate, yaho y su equipo se despidieron de los Inazuma dándole la victoria ,aunque no lo sabían con solo el medio tiempo pudieron llenar a muchos jóvenes futbolista con las ganas de proseguir jugando futbol.

-¿entonces ganamos?-pregunto despistadamente Nagumo siendo golpeado por no solo keeve sino por Fuusuke, causando un mar de risa entre los jugadores.

-y todo gracias a terumi, el nos guio a la victoria-dijo rhionne con un poco de respeto al joven rubio, todos asintieron, terumi sonreía nervioso por el exceso de atención de su equipo, pero noto que Fudō le estrecha una banda de capitán al rubio.

-supe que lo harías bien rubiecito, desde ahora eres el capitán del equipo-dijo Fudō restándole importancia al tema, muchos incitaron a terumi a que tomara la banda, el cual acepto poniéndosela en el brazo izquierdo ,lo cual al mayoría celebrando aplaudiendo ,pero tomaron por sorpresa al rubio comenzado a lanzarlo al aire por casi todo el equipo.

-oigan ¡!suélteme!-grito fingiendo molestia el rubio, Haruna sonrió pro la escena y poco a poco recobraba la alegría que había perdido hace mucho, alzo la vista al cielo y con una leve esperanza quizás podían…podían traerlo de regreso.

**(-)**

En un campo de futbol donde entrenaban varios jugadores, se encaminaban una mujer mayor de color rubio, poseía un conjunto deportivo color castaña siendo seguido por un joven donde llevaba una chaqueta con una capucha que le cubría el rostro de color naranja.

-ya viste el partido de los Inazuma, ahora sabes que el campeonato será intenso-menciono la mujer con un tono de tranquilidad, el joven solo asintió-ya me habían informado sobre el partido, por eso te pedí que vinieras y la vieras conmigo para saber el nivel de nuestro rival, ¿aceptaras de una buenas vez?, No entiendo el porque rechazaste la primera vez.

-porque ya no el veía sentido-dijo en susurro únicamente oíble para la mujer pero esta sonrió victoriosamente, el joven no le dijo razón, quizá ahora podrían convencerlo.

-y dime…. ¿ahora estas interesado?-pregunto haciendo crecer su sonrisa, el joven solo suspiro.

-no, es mas que eso, se volvió llamativo en nivel excesivo, si no participo seria una ofensa para Endō…acepto-dijo con determinación en su voz, la mujer sonrió complacida y se posicionaron frente a la entrada donde estaban los jugadores practicando ,se vio un especia de mano de color azul ,mas no era de importancia.

-buena elección….los BLAZE BARRAGE ya tienen su nuevo capitán, bienvenido a tu equipo Goenji-grito la mujer al estar en al entrada del campo, todos los jugadores vieron con asombros como Goenji se mostraba ante todos.

-juguemos futbol-fue lo que dijo el joven antes de lanzarse al campo para entrenar al cansancio .pronto iniciaría el verdadero reto, el debe de estar preparados como los nuevos equipo, todos estarán entrenando ,no había tiempo que perder.

_Los MAXIMOS._

_Los BLAZE BARRAGE._

_Los WOLF FANGS._

_Y LOS INAZUMA ELEVEN._

**¿Quién ganaran?**

Continuara….

Dejen review porf TT¬TT siii, y díganme como les pareció, deje de hacer la tarea para subirlo aunque nadie le gusta

Me despido.


	6. despues del partido

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, solo a level-5.

Planeo hacer otra historia de este tipo, díganme ustedes si así fuera ¿le gustaría?

Claro con diferente problema y personajes.

Si recibo cinco review hare la idea y me dirán como le parecerá.

**(-)**

-¡ahora el reportaje de la noticia que ha conmocionado a toda Japón, los nuevos Inazuma han regresado!-esas palabras se escuchaban en todos lo noticiarios después del día del partido entre the viper contra los nuevos Inazuma, todos estaban inquietos por ese hecho, en especial una joven de cabello verde oscuro, pero a diferencia de lo demás que estaban emocionados por ese suceso, ella temblaba por la rabia y el odio comenzaba a salir a flote por aquel partido.

**(-)**

Terumi caminaba tranquilamente por unas calles de la ciudad, tenía como objetivó llegar a la secundaria Inazuma, ya que tuvo algunos percances por el camino, raro, como que había muchas personas mayores de edad pidiendo que platicara un poco con ellos o cosas así pero ahora eso no importaba, eran los pensamientos del rubio emocionados con entrenar con su nuevo equipo.

-¡TAICHO!-ese grito sin casi emociones, terumi extrañado volteo la vista `para encontrarse co rhionne corriendo a dirección suyo, terumi disminuyo el paso para ser alcanzado pero aun mantenía la carrera, rhionne lo alcanzo, terumi noto que tenia el uniforme de las chicas de Raimon pero noto _otras_ cosas que mejor decidió desviar la mirada.

-ehh ¿rhionne porque me llamas así?-pregunto el rubio interesando, rhionne solo miro al joven a través de su mascara y exclamo.

-porque usted es el capitán del equipo, como su subordinada mi deber es servirle y por supuesto debo de decirle su grado con total respeto-dijo monótonamente la peli naranja, ya que taicho significa capitán, pero en la mayoría de los equipos hasta el de la escuela Zeus no llegaban a tan formalidades.

-¿acaso Fuusuke te pedía que te dijera así?-pregunto terumi viendo a la joven, rhionne igual que el joven lo miro a través de su mascara.

-en realidad solo en privado, no le gustaba que le dijera en publico-dijo rhionne pero no se percato que el rubio se detuvo y por casi se cae ,rhionne mas adelante noto ese hecho y volteo ver a su capitán-¿taicho que sucede?

-N-no nada sigamos-dijo terumi llevándose una mano al rostro, parecía nervioso pero su mente era un caos_-¿privado? ¿Privado?...esto me huele mal… ¿será que Fuusuke sea u pervertido?_

**(-)**

-¡achu!-estornudo un albino en medio de un campo de futbol, practicando algunos pases ya que decidió no ir a la escuela ese día, pero no era el único junto a el estaban Fudō, Nagumo y raro que parezca también kazemaru ¿razón? Entrenar…..aunque la razón de Nagumo fue que no hizo la tarea.

-¡JA! El chico frio tiene un resfriado que ironía-grito entre risas Nagumo ,Fuusuke solo tomo un pañuelo para limpiarse decentemente ,por otro lado Fudō se encontraba sentado en la grama viendo a dirección al cielo ,kazemaru se sentía incomodo ,no se llevaba bien con ninguno ,en realidad la palabra llevarse bien ahora tiene un nivel aun mas alto.

-oye chico corredor-llamo con sorna Fudō a kazemaru capturando su atención-¿porque no has entrenando con ello?

-porque aun no confió en ellos, ayer solo pude por el bien del equipo-dijo kazemaru con un tono de seriedad pero a al vez tranquilo, cualquier chica se derretiría por esas palabras, pero aquí no hay chicas.

-je, mencióname algo _carreristas_ ¿tu confiaste en mi en los Inazuma Japan no?-pregunto Fudō, kazemaru iba a contentar pero simplemente callo, era verdad jamás logro confiar en el malvado Akio Fudō-pues ellos están aquí entrenando para ganar tu confianza ¿no te parece suficiente?

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto kazemaru tomando asiento a lado de Fudō, el peli marrón señalo a Fuusuke y Nagumo realizando el **ventica de fuego**, lo cual el peli azul verdoso solo se impresiono al notar que tal técnica aumento un poco en su ataque.

-ellos entrenan para ser as fuerte, para mejorar al equipo, aunque no lo admiten se nota que están alegre y desean dar lo mejor que tienen, de seguro que si mamoru Endō estuviera con nosotros, de seguro ellos hubieran sido aceptados.

-….es cierto-dijo kazemaru bajando un poco la vista ,recordar a su mejor amigo le era un dolor muy insoportable pero tenia que ser fuerte si quería algunas vez salvar a Endō ,la meta de los nuevos Inazuma-ya veo….¿me trajiste aquí para aceptar a todos los miembros del equipo?

-casi ,en realidad estoy aburrido y no la pasare en la escuela-kazemaru solo rio nervioso mientras una gota bajaba por su sien ,Fudō solo suspiro y de nuevo señalo al campo de futbol-juega con ellos ,ahora son tu compañeros ,además aprovecha que tenemos _tiempo libre_ para entrenar.

-jejeje ehh bueno cierto-dijo kazemaru levantado del suelo, Nagumo y Fuusuke esquivaban y pasaban pases pero notaron como un torbellino lo envolvió a ambos para notar como un joven en alta velocidad danzaba entre el torbellino para terminar quitándoles el balo.

**-danza del dios del viento-**

-guau que velocidad, tengo que aceptarlo, eres muy bueno chico-dijo Nagumo viendo como kazemaru obtuvo el balón, Fuusuke solo sonrió mientras se reincorporaba, Nagumo se posiciono frente al peli azul verdoso dispuesto a retarlo a un partido uno a uno-venga demostremos porque somos los nuevos inazumas.

-que así sea-el duelo comenzó Nagumo comenzó a intentar quitarle el balón a kazemaru pero con una gracias casi envidiable logro pasarlo pero no noto al albino que logro arrebatarle el balón-interesante, eres muy habilidoso.

-igual para ti, eres muy veloz-dijo Fuusuke avanzado directo a Nagumo-intenta quitármelo inútil.

-siempre sabe como incitarme al combate Fuusuke-dijo Nagumo sonriendo lleno de determinación ,lo cual dio inicio a una serie de ataques de parte del albino ,pero kazemaru no se quedo atrás intervino en la disputa y logro arrebatarle el balón ,Fudō sonreía al ver ele espectáculo de los ases del futbol.

-mph ,parece que necesitan un verdadero reto ,además no pueden decir que están entrenando sin el gran Akio Fudō-menciono esto tomando el balón en el aire ,kazemaru ,Nagumo y Fuusuke solo sonrieron para prepararse nuevamente a dar al ataque ,Fudō solo sonrió de medio lado-muéstreme lo que valen.

**(-)**

-cuéntame mas, cuéntame mas-eran palabras que repetía Haruna, la cual conversaba con keeve y Ulvida, las chicas se encontraba almorzando afuera de la escuela, Haruna decidió conversar con las chicas, Natsumi estaba en una reunión con la mesa directiva de la escuela, desde el suceso, la joven en la mayoría de las veces siempre andaba en solitario pero ahora podría decir que tenia una nuevas amigas.

-pues bueno, estábamos en los arbusto y lo vimos todo, se besaron hasta donde no te imaginas y dicen que no son novios ¡JA!-dijo keeve tomando un poco de jugo de naranja de un empaque, Haruna solo rio en voz baja, la morena en si era muy experta en buscar información, en poca palabra cuando se lo propondría era una verdadera chismosa, un gran disgusto para su hermana Ulvida.

-ahhh fumiko, en serio debiste contarle eso, menos mal que nepper no se encuentras por estos lados-dijo la peli azul pálida viendo a toda las direcciones, Haruna solo arqueo una ceja pero decidió ignorar la advertencia de la chica.

-como sea hermanita, se que te sientes celosa de clara, obvio tu no te le has declarado a Midorikawa-menciono en un tono de picardía, Ulvida solo abrió los ojos y comenzó balbucear entre cortado ,lo cual Haruna y keeve sonrieron ,una sonrisa llena de complicidad que logro aumentar el nerviosismo a Ulvida.

-q-que d-de…. ¿de que hablas fumiko?-el sonrojo en su rostro era muy notorio para cualquiera, por eso Haruna sonrió pícaramente mientras keeve solo sonrió mas con algo de malicia.

-vamos reina no me vengas a negarte sobre eso, o… ¿dime que fueron esos nombre que decían en las noches?-pregunto keeve sonriendo aun mas al ver al confusión de no solo de Ulvida sino de Haruna-no eran como "ohhh Midorikawa uhhh sigue así" no era las cosas que decías ¿no?

-espera yo…..-Haruna logro entender lo que quiso decir la morena razón que se sonrojo fuertemente mientras Ulvida desviaba la vista igual de sonrojada, keeve solo reía victoriosa por ese hecho causando un aumento en el enojo en la peli azul pálido.

-¡AHH SI Y DIME TU QUE NO TE GUSTA NAGUMO!-señalo Ulvida a su hermana, esta solo suspiro y se sonrojo, Haruna se sorprendió al ver de verdad como la joven si le gustaba al peli rojo.

-si bueno, no lo grites a los cuatros vientos-exclamo con enojo la morena, Ulvida y Haruna solo suspiraron, pero Ulvida iba a seguir molestando a su hermana por ese asunto pero tuvo que guardar silencio por la palabras que escucho a continuación.

**(-)**

Osamu se encontraba en el techo de la secundaria Raimon, en medio del receso decidió tomar un poco de aire ya que todo el día se la paso siendo seguido por casi la mayoría de los estudiantes preguntando sobre el equipo, al principio le extraño que conociera el regresó de los súper once, pero junto a Aphrodi fueron informado de parte del director que el partido fue televisado por toda Japón y algunos países del todo el mundo ,para promocionar el campeonato de manera satisfactoria ,que funciono de sobremanera.

-es sorpréndete lo que puede hacer la tele-Osamu se volteo para ver como una joven de cabello verde claro con dos coletas en forma de disco se acercaba al peli negro.

-Maqulia ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el portero sonriéndole a la joven, Maqulia solo bufo en voz baja posándose a lado de su ex capitán.

-nada en especifico, me aburrí allá abajo hablando del equipo esto y el equipo otro, me aburre-dijo en tono cansado, Osamu poso sus ojos con la de la chica, esta solo volvió a suspirar mientras su mejilla tornaba un tono carmesí lo cual el peli negro noto, causando una disimula sonrisa.

-en fin, no se puede cambiar ese hecho pero dime ¿te molesta que este con lo de Raimon?-pregunto Osamu.

-no como crees Osamu-sama, es mas me gusto ver lo que pudiste hacer, la técnica que invéntate fue espectacular-dijo emocionada la peli verde, Osamu solo sonrió nervioso por tales elogios pero un sonido sonó por toda la escuela, obvia señal del regreso a clase-que mal, que se puede hacer, mejor regresemos Osamu-sama.

-cierto….ahora recuerdo Maqulia, debemos de tener esa cita que me pediste-dijo Osamu dando unos pasos a dirección de la puerta de la azotea, la chica solo se quedó en su lugar viendo como su amigo y ex capitán se perdía bajo las escaleras conectadas con la puerta.

-si, me gustaría-dijo en susurro Maqulia mientras su rostro se tornaba en un tono carmesí, la joven llena de felicidad se dirigió a la puerta para ir a clase.

**(-)**

-¡Haruna!-ese grito causo que la conversación de las hermanas del ex equipo génesis y la hermana de yuto Kido giraran para ver a la casi desaparecida Aki Kino, Haruna con temor y sorpresa se levanto de su puesto para acudir al llamado de la peli verde.

-Aki ¿Cuándo ha...? –Su pregunta fue callada por un sonido de golpe, Ulvida y keeve vieron con asombro como Aki le acertó una cachetada a la peli azul, Haruna no espero esa acción causando que cayera al suelo llevándose inconscientemente la mano a la mejilla-A-Aki pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-como te atreves….-dijo en susurro bajando la vista, su cabello logro tapar sus ojos, Ulvida y keeve se acercaron a ayudar a Haruna a reincorporarse.

-¡oye porque lo hiciste!-grito furiosa keeve dispuestas a darle pelea a Aki, no dejaría que una actitud de esa manera no se castigada bajo sus ojos.

-como te atreviste Haruna...! COMO TE ATREVISTE HARUNA!-grito llena de ira la joven, Haruna tembló al escuchar a quien fue su amiga en el pasado ahora hablándole con muchas emociones negativa ,se notaba una gran ira y odio en su voz además que temblaba por la intensa rabia que poseía la joven.

-si Aki ¿de que hablas?-sonó una voz en la espalda de la joven, esta vio de reojo de quien se trataba lo cual apretó lo dientes por la furia al ver de quien se trata.

-Afuro terumi-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo al ver el joven junto a rhionne y Midorikawa, Aki se volteo completamente para encarar al rubio pero este paso a lado de ella para arrodillarse frente a Haruna.

-déjame ayudarte-pidió de manera amable terumi ,Haruna solo sonrió pero al tomar su mano noto que era delicadas pero a la vez firme ,Haruna se sonrojo mientras ya se encontraba de pie junto al rubio-bien Aki….explícate.

Continuara….


	7. comienza el entrenamieto

**Hola gente, bueno aquí traigo el capitulo siete, no tengo nada que decir, en fi, la historia tiene muchos visitantes me da mucha alegría ^^, aunque no tengo muchos review. En fin les recordare las parejas de este fic.**

**Las principales:**

**Aphrodi (terumi) y Haruna, Midorikawa (Leeze) y Ulvida (reina), Fuusuke (Gazelle) y rhionne (yuki), Nagumo (Burn) y keeve (fumiko), Fudō y Natsumi y finalmente osamu y maqulia.**

**Las secundarias:**

**Shadow (Yamino) y urupa (chica), arata (chica) y Heat, nepper y clara, Toko y tsunami, Ichinose y rika.**

**En fin no me decido entre Hiroto o kazemaru para emparejarlos con Aki. Además estoy en búsqueda de mas chicas del instituto alíen, no solo eso, hay dos chicas en el equipo de prominence, investigue y descubrí que en el juego si había mas miembros femenino pero no aparecieron en la serie, en fin conseguí una imagen donde aparecen, una de ellas puedo conseguir el nombre pero la otra me parece difícil. En fin en mi perfil esta el enlace para ver una imagen donde están las chicas del instituto alíen quienes no saben, después subo el enlace de la imagen que encontré en internet para que vea de quienes hablo.**

**(-)**

En un salón oscuro donde la misma noche temería por esta oscuridad se asomaba tres ojos rojos, lo único que se podía apreciar en ese lugar, uno tenia una mirada de melancolía y llena de odio y tristeza sin vida, otra era fría y sin casi emociones pero tenia un brillo de agresividad casi infinita y la ultima era llena de confusión, casi falta de emoción alguna y sobre llena de vacío, un vacío sin esperanza, sus ojos tan vacíos como si no hubiera vida entre ellos, pero la realidad era otra.

-tanto silencio le permite a mi mente recordar momento muy malos ¿a ustedes igual?-pregunto uno.

-sabes que solo tu y yo no fingimos, este ni sabe que sigue vivo-dijo otro viendo detenidamente a otro el cual este no dice nada en su contra.

-cierto, como sea, habrá un torneo y los Inazuma participara-dijo el primero con voz seria.

-mmmm interesante pero ellos no importa, usemos este torneo para adelantar el plan de father-dijo el segundo riendo levemente.

-vale, esta decidido, hablare con el de inmediato-hablo la tercera persona, los otro dos solo gruñeron por la rabia que sentía pero no podían hacer nada.

-el mas fuerte es un títere, mph entonces el titiritero es invencible-dijo el segundo cerrando los ojos, el tercero igual lo hizo para que de nuevo reine la calma y el silencio.

-les dije que con tanto silencio hace que mi mente se destroce….como sea, mejor me preparo-acto seguido cierra los ojos causando que el salón este en la oscuridad infinita.

**(-)**

-¿quieres que te explique? ¡BIEN!-grito Aki enojada, los presentes estaban sorprendidos por ese cambio de la peli verde, era algo, imposible ver enojada de esa manera a la joven Aki, quien siempre fue una joven d buenos valores.

-Aki…-susurro Haruna tristemente, si no fuera que poseía al rubio a su lado de seguro se desmoronaría por la actitud de su antigua amiga, inconscientemente Haruna apretó mas el agarre que tenia con el rubio.

-¿Por qué? Como se le ocurrió formar de nuevo a los Inazuma-soltó al fin la joven sorprendiendo a todos, ya muchos comenzaban a entender pero necesitaba escuchar a la joven antes de sacar conclusiones.

-pero Aki…-pero fue interrumpida por Aki.

-¡TE LO REPITO! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES? ¿ACASO NO RESPETA LA MEMORIA DE ENDO?-gritaba Aki comenzado a acumularse las lágrimas en sus ojos, Haruna solo bajo la cabeza.

-ya veo, estas enojada que nosotros hayamos formado a los nuevos inazumas-dijo Ulvida dando unos pasos hacia Aki con determinación, no dejaría que alguien la intimidé.

-¡Y TU COMO PUEDES HABLAR! ¡Lo de tu equipo por casi hace trizas a mis amigos! ¡A MI ENDO!-finas lagrimas resbalaban de las mejillas de la joven, Midorikawa quien se encontró en el camino a rhionne y terumi, el peli verde se posiciono a lado de Ulvida y con la mirada le pidió que no interviniera mas.

-si midori….-dijo en susurro Ulvida dando algunos pasos atrás ,terumi estaba pasivo ,era fuerte de mente ,noto que Haruna comenzaba a lastimarle las palabras de Aki ,pero era mejor que la chica se desahogaba.

-¡COMO PUEDE SER QUE LOS DEL INTISTUTO ALÍEN SE ATREVAN EN PORTAR EL NOMBRE DE LOS INAZUMA! ¿Y TU SE LO PERMITISTE HARUNA?-pregunto señalando a la joven, terumi suspiro ya tenia claro todo el asunto.

-Endō fue un joven muy carismático-dijo terumi dando unos pasos aun tomado de la mano con Haruna-veo que lo quisiste mucho.

-¡CALLATE!-grito la joven intentado darle una cachetada pero fue detenida por rhionne, la peli naranja siempre estuvo pendiente de prevenir ataques hostiles en contra de su capitán.

-pero, si tanto lo quieres, debería saber que Endō, no quería esto, ni contigo ni conmigo ni con el equipo-dijo terumi apretando un poco mas el agarre con harían por lo cual la joven se sonrojo-Aki, te prometo que rescataremos a Endō, lucharemos por su nombre e ideales, quizás así podamos recuperar tu perdón o del todo el mundo, pero no podemos hacer nada para cambiarte de idea en este momento.

-tenemos cosas importante, como el equipo ,si ,ódianos por tomar el nombre del equipo de nuestro querido Endō ,pero debemos cumplir nuestro objetivo-dijo keeve decidida en su palabra ,igual que lo presente le demostraría al mundo que ellos cambiaron y no se darán por vencidos.

-bien ¡A JUGAR FUTBOL!-grito terumi alzando su mano libre al cielo ,lo demás igual lo hicieron y comenzaron a correr todos juntos ,aun terumi junto a Haruna tomados de la mano ,rhionne antes de soltar a Aki y partir con lo demás exclamo algunas palabras.

-jugaremos juntos, ya no somos el instituto alíen, ahora somos los súper once, deberías sentir orgullo ver alguien que sigue lo ideales de nuestro querido Endō-así dijo antes de partir, Aki vio atónita como sucedió y volteo la vista y con asombro vio por un momento la imagen de Endō en el rubio, lo cual soltó un mar de lagrima pero no de tristeza y odio anteriormente sino de felicidad.

-que ciega fui, es cierto, ellos pueden….Haruna hizo lo correcto….además que le gusta Aphrodi-dijo lo ultimo con una risa leve que desde hace mucho no tenia, había recuperado un poco de luz en su vida.

**(-)**

-eh padre ¿no le dirás nada?-pregunto Natsumi dejando caer una gota al ver al grupo formado por terumi escapando de la escuela, tanta emoción le hizo que olvidaran que aun tenían clase ,el padre de Natsumi solo sonrió y carcajeo en voz alta o cual descolo a su hija.

-tranquila Natsumi, es mas le iba a dar toda la semana libre-dijo el hombre felizmente, Natsumi se extraño lo cual noto su padre-ellos merecen la libertad de entrenan, están haciendo una causa muy noble, no, es mas, buscas al portero, el también debe de ser libre.

-guau padre estas muy feliz-dijo Natsumi abrazando a su padre pero algo le llego a la mente-_debería de aprovechar esto y decirle sobre mi relación con Fudō…..no ,mejor no ,leí que quienes están muy felices se pueden enojar mas fácil._

-así es hija, todo va en buen camino-dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-ok padre, le diré a Osamu y por si la mosca alguien mas que le pueda acompañar-dijo la joven saliendo de la oficina, el señor Raimon vio la ventana y una alegría le lleno, aparentemente recibieron mas de 116 inscripciones de equipos de renombre para el campeonato y de seguro uno de ellos deben ser quienes secuestraron a Endō, estaba serio pero feliz por ver al joven mamoru.

-oh que rayos-al decir esto tomo el micrófono y lo encendió para que lo escuchara toda la escuela-¡ESTUDIANTES OIR HOY SE ACABO LA CLASES!

-¡coooolllllll!-fue un grito que se escucho por toda la secundaria si todos le gusta salir temprano de clase.

**(-)**

En un bosque lleno de miras se encontraba shadow entrenando en solitario, se encontraba mejorado su velocidad mientras esquiva los arboles además que en un cierto punto debía patear el balón con toda su fuerza y así hizo saltando al aire mientras que con su pierna giraba creando una corriente de color negra con brillo purpura.

-**tornado oscuro V1-**

Así el balón impacta e un árbol creando un agujero, shadow cayo al suelo pero al instante cayo de rodilla comenzado a respirar entre cortado, sentía un gran cansancio, desde el amanecer se encontraba entrenando, hasta ahora solo ha llevado su técnica al acceso para llevarlo al V2, shadow noto que algunas gotas caían al suelo lo cual llevo una de su manos a su rostro y se sorprendió al ver que era.

-¿lagrimas? Pero ¿Por qué estoy llorando?-se pregunto shadow atónito al ver las lagrimas, el nunca llora, no recordaba la ultima vez que lloraba, pero de pronto tuvo que parar su pensamientos al sentir un movimiento entre los arbustos ,lo cual con un movimiento de agilidad tomo el balón mas cercano y lo aplasto al suelo causando que rebotara ,cuando el balón se encontraba al aire a altura del pecho de shadow este lo pateo con la planta del pie creando que el balón brillara de una luz oscura.

**-ráfaga oscura-**

-mph-escucho decir al otro lado, cuando de un parpadeo una persona creo una mano de color roja de gran tamaño la cual se posición frente al tiro de shadow.

-**mano fantasma X-**

Las dos técnica colisionaron pero fue victoriosa la técnica fantasmal, shadow vio incrédulo de como su técnica que con tanto trabajo le costo hacer haya sido derrotada. Shadow fuera en si tomo el próximo balon y junto a este salto al aire dando algunas voltereta pero con mas velocidad.

**-tornado oscuro V2-**

**-mano fantasma X-**

-¡rayos!-grito el albino al ver su técnica ser detenida y mas ahora que había conseguido un nivel mas alto, pero shadow no se quedó atrás al tocar el suelo tomo otro balón pero uso otra táctica, pateo el balón hacia algunos arboles para que rebotaran, lo cual desconcertó al enemigo desconocido, shadow no perdió tiempo cuando el balón paso cerca suyo la pateo con la planta del pie.

-**ráfaga oscura-**

**-mano fantasma G3-**

-¡QUE!-grito shadow al ver como una mano similar a la anterior solo que esta no detenía sino envolvía al balón detuvo su técnica, shadow estaba aun mas furioso, no sabia quien era con quien se encontraba enfrentando pero no se detendría, ahora era un Inazuma, debe de ser como tal, ser el mejor ,noto que quedaba un balón ,sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo y se dispuso a usar el tornado oscuro pero con la furia y la ansia de ganar lo impulso a llevarlo al limite ,primero acercando un poco mas su pierna ,la técnica del tornado oscuro hacia que las piernas estuviera separadas ,pero shadow las acerco un poco ,cuando pateo el balón apareció un golem de fuego negro en su espalda y de inmediato lo pateo con el talón lazando un increíble tiro ,lo cual al lanzarlo lo nombro de inmediato.

**-explosión oscura-**

-**mano fantasma G3-**

-Ahhhh-grito al voz del quien hace la técnica pero fue llevado hacia delante por el poderío de la técnica causado que se estrellara contra un árbol, shadow cayo al suelo agitado y con un dolor en su pierna derecha donde impacto el tiro, al alzar la vita vio a su atacante recostado bajo un árbol con balón en su manos-hay yay eso duele.

-¿eh?-pregunto shadow al aire, con dificultad se levanto y al acercarse por casi se cae al ver a una chica de cabello azul un poco verdoso, morena y ojos negro además mucho pensaría que tenía un traje deportivo, pero llevaba un jeans claro ,una blusa de manga larga y unos zapatos deportivo-hay mama lo siento ,lo siento.

-que va, si estuviste genial, guau que increíbles técnicas-dijo la joven sonriendo alegremente, shadow se sorprendió a escuchar tales palabras y mas de una chica que al notarlo era muy hermosa ,shadow se sonrojo por esos pensamientos y con delicadeza ayudo a la joven a ponerse de pie-eres muy bueno ,venciste a la mano fantasma ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kageto Yamino, pero todos me llaman shadow-dijo el joven un poco apeado al atacar a la joven que aun con todo lo sucedido se comportan amablemente.

-shadow, mmmm desde ahora te llamare shad-dijo al joven riendo en voz alta, shadow solo sonrió, no le molestaba que la joven le llamara así, en realidad ella era la única que le dejaría llamarlo así.

-disculpa no fue mi intención atacarte de esa manera, de verdad lo-fue callado por dos dedos de parte de la joven que lo miraba de una manera dulce y compresiva.

-tranquilo, eso no es importante, es mas me divertí, además eres muy guapo-dijo al joven levemente sonrojada igual que shadow pero este solo decidió disimularlo.

-pero….no se, me siento mal, déjame recompensártelo-dijo shadow viendo a la joven, que se llevo una mano a su barbilla pensativa, shadow solo sonrió nervioso.

-¡listo! Para la próxima entrenemos en este mismo lugar ¿te parece?-pregunto guiñándole un ojo, shadow solo trago saliva mientras se sonrojaba al máximo, la joven solo rio mientras comenzaba a alejarse del lugar pero antes de apartarse mucho volteo la vista al joven-¿te parece mañana a esta hora shad?

-ehh claro-dijo el chico sonriéndole a la joven quien solo rio en voz baja, y emprendió camino pero shadow recordó algo-¡espera! ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Jijijiji ,mi nombre es Roccoco urupa ,pero solo dime urupa o solo tu dime uru ,nos vemos shad-y así siguió su camino ,el joven solo sonrió y se disponía a irse a su hogar pero algo se percato.

-espera…Roccoco urupa….la portero del equipo de los pequeños gigantes…..la capitana que por casi gana a los Inazuma Japan en la final….-dijo asombrado pero se altero y se sonrojo con lo mas importante-¡¿ESPERA TENGO UNA CITA CON ROCCOCO URUPA?...bueno...es muy bonita.

Continuara….

¬¬ díganme ustedes como estuvo el capitulo.


	8. todos cambiamos

_**Aviso:**_

_**Debo de decirles que durante tres semanas no subiré muchos capítulos, no solo de esta serie sino de la demás, lo que sucede es que bueno, solo tengo ese tiempo para que se finalice el año, tengan paciencia.**_

_**En fi disfruten este capítulo.**_

**(-)**

En la cancha de futbol se encontraba, kazemaru, fuusuke, nagumo y fudo agotados, los primeros dos se encontraba recostados en la grama, mientras que los últimos tomaban un poco de agua.

-interesante-menciono fuusuke al pensar sobre la técnica que había hecho con kazemaru, era la misma que el peli azul hizo en el partido contra los fire dragon, solo que esta vez el albino reemplazo a fubuki en **el huracán.**

-cierto….aun no confió en ti….pero si en terumi, por eso mi deber era mostrarte esta técnica, para mejorar al equipo-dijo kazemaru viendo de reojo a fuusuke que solo sonrió, dando a entender que con la respuesta le bastaba.

-vaya ,al menos confían un poco mas-pensó nagumo viendo de reojo a los dos jóvenes ,pero de pronto algo capta su atención y nota que el resto del equipo llega a donde se encontraba ellos.

-ehh ¿Qué hacen aquí? Sé que nos volamos de clases, pero y ¿ustedes?-pregunto fudo viendo a los recién llegados, los cuales iban a hablar pero al escuchar ese hecho pues...

-AHHHH ME VOLE DE CLASE-gritaron algunos, otros solo comenzaron a correr en círculos.

-genial ,ya calma de seguro no será tan malo-dijo nagumo tratando de calmar a sus compañeros ,funciono un poco ,ya que ulvida ,midorikawa ,terumi ,haruna y rhionne se calmaron ,aunque la ultima por una mirada tranquila de, pero una se sobresalto y tomo al peli rojo de la camisa y con una mirada de furia le exclamo.

-¡YO NO SOY UNA VAGA COMO TU PELI ROJO!-acto seguido keeve le da una patada enviando al peli rojo al arco, todos solo suspiraron por la constante peleas de los enamorados, hasta el mismo fuusuke sabía que ellos dos se querían, pero como unos tontos, palabras del albino, lo negaban, una gran ironía sobre lo que él siente por rhionne.

-ahhh, esto es siempre lo mismo-dijo ulvida con voz cansada, de pronto nota que un auto de color negro se detiene cerca de ellos, fudo lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el auto de natsumi.

-ahora regreso-dijo llamando la atención de todos, a dirigirse hacia el coche, noto como osamu y maqulia bajaban de esta, lo cuales se dirigieron al equipo, el peli café se poso a lado de la ventana para ver de cerca a natsumi-hola…natsumi.

-hola…fudo-dijo al joven un poco triste al no expresar el cariño que le tenía a fudo, pero debían fingir un poco más, para no tener problema en el futuro.

-¿cuéntame que sucede?-pregunto sabiendo que si la joven Raimon venían hacia ellos, de seguro era por un asunto importante, fudo la conocía bien.

-calma fudo…en realidad, dile al equipo que tienen la semana libre, por eso me tome la molestia de traer a osamu y a su amiga….además no había nada mejor que hacer-dijo natsumi con una leve sonrisa al recordar el tremendo desorden que ocurrió después que su padre dejo el resto del día libre a la escuela.

-mmm me parece bien, así podre entrenar a estos babosos-sonríe igual que su novia viendo de reojo a su equipo ,en el fondo fudo comenzaba a apreciar a sus nuevos compañeros ,no tanto para exagerar ,solo para pensar en algo ,creer en algo-_podemos lograrlo_.

-¿eh?-dijo la joven confundida al escuchar a fudo ,el cual se puso nervioso ya que dijo lo que pensaba ,lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue solo dar la espalda para no mostrar su sonrojo ,lo cual la peli roja solo sonrió y rio en voz baja-eres muy penoso algunas veces akio.

-mph, mejor ve a casa…no deben de saber de lo nuestro-lo ultimo lo dijo con una leve molestia, la peli roja solo asintió, aunque fudo se encontraba de espalda, sabía bien que la joven había aceptado su punto de vista.

-bien, tendrán un entrenador en algunos días para ayudarles en sus destrezas, creo que eso es todo…akio-el nombrado solo vio de reojo a la chica, la cual con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas le susurro-te amo…suerte.

-y yo a ti-fue lo que dijo el joven antes de caminar junto con su equipo, la joven sonrió y con un gesto hizo que el chofer tomara camino hacia su hogar.

-bueno ¿Qué te dijo la señorita Raimon, fudo?-pregunto rhionne al peli café, el cual solo la vio de reojo.

-que tenemos la semana libre para entrenar y conseguirán un nuevo entrenador….eso es todo-dijo simplemente el joven.

-¿eso es todo?-pregunto midorikawa un poco interesado.

-si, eso es todo-dijo con molestia fudo, terumi se acerco al peli café en señal de preguntas-¿Qué quieres capitán?

-solo deseo saber si shadow estaban con ustedes, el no fue hoy a la escuela-dijo el rubio sonriéndole al peli café, el cual solo negó con la cabeza, terumi solo suspiro y vio a maqulia y se le ocurrió una idea-mmm oye osamu.

-¿Qué sucede capitán?-pregunto el portero viendo un poco sorprendido a su nuevo capitán, terumi se acerco al peli negro y vio a maqulia.

-tu amiga… ¿puede jugar futbol? Shadow al parecer no se encuentra-dijo el joven, la peli verde solo sonrió y asintió -¡genial! Tenemos a una nueva compañera.

-gracias…taicho, a maqulia le encantara jugar con el equipo Raimon-dijo maqulia para reunirse con las demás chicas del equipo que la felicitaron por el ingreso del equipo, por otro lado terumi recordó algo y se le acerco a osamu con el rostro levemente sonrojado.

-¿Qué sucede capitán?-pregunto el pelo negro, terumi comenzó a decirle algunas cosas en el oído, lo que causo que el rostro de osamu pasara varios cambios, primero mostro un rostro confundido, después exaltado, un poco después pensativo y al final sonrojado al máximo-etto capitán… ¿Cómo puede pensar eso?

-no es mi culpa, recuerdo que una vez Hera me conto una historia referente a eso-dijo sonrojado el rubio, el cual el pelo negro se puso pensativo y con un recuerdo exclamo.

-me acorde que Hera me había comentado de otra situación así, veras-los dos portadores de la técnica de las alas celestiales comenzaron a conversar un poco apartado de lo demás, lo cuales eran siendo observados por dos chicas.

-¿y a estos que se le suceden?-pregunto ulvida a haruna, la cual la peli azul oscura solo se escogió de hombro, reina se quedó mirando fijamente a haruna, deseaba saber algo que le traía curiosidad-¿Por qué tu amiga reacciono de ese modo?

-es compresible, cuando endo se encontraba con nosotros, natsumi, aki y yo nos enamoramos de endo-dijo haruna caminando a la banca, dándole una señal a ulvida de que la siguiera, la peli azul clara estaba sorprendida por la afirmación de la joven.

-¿pero…eso no te molesto o algo?-pregunto aun sorprendida ulvida, haruna solo suspiro.

-en un momento pensé en eso, pero acepte que quien se quedara con endo, no afectaría al amistad que teníamos las chicas y yo-dijo simplemente la joven, las peli azuladas se sentaron en la banca para platicar mejor-claro, que era obvio que endo era muy inocente para notar nuestros afectos.

-me hubiera gustado conocer al extraordinario mamoru endo como alguien despistado e inocente jejeje-rieron la dos jóvenes, aunque haruna se notaba un tono de melancolía, que fue notada por ulvida, para calmarla poso su mano en su hombro con una mirada compresiva le dijo a la joven-tranquila, hicimos una promesa, lo traeremos de vuelta.

-gracias, es difícil creer que algunas vez intentaron destruir Japón jejeje-rieron la dos jóvenes con verdadera gracias, en cierto modo era verdad esa afirmación, pero el pasado, es pasado, ulvida solo sonrió a la joven, ya que sintió que se gano su confianza.

-entonces ,ella estaba enojada…por que….no entiendo muy bien-dijo la joven muy confundida ,haruna solo rio en voz baja y afirmo con una mirada triste.

-cuando se llevaron a endo, muchos cambiaron, si, le afecto a todos, una razón válida, de la aptitud de aki, siente que el equipo no debería de volver a ser usado, por endo-afirmo la joven viendo como ulvida asentía entendiendo el punto de su nueva amiga.

-ya veo….todos hemos cambiados-dijo ulvida, pero haruna noto en su tono de voz que no solo se refería a aki, sino a alguien mas, haruna dedujo después de un rato de quien se trataba.

-¿Cómo ha seguido hiroto?-la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a ulvida, pero solo abrió los ojos y los direccionó al cielo con una mirada de tristeza.

-aun no lo supera-dijo simplemente para levantarse del asiento, ya que midorikawa la llamaba para comenzar el entrenamiento, haruna supuso que no deseaba hablar más del tema.

-todos hemos cambiado-susurro la joven, para después poner sus ojos en el rubio, capitán del equipo, terumi, lo observo al verlo señalar movimientos y errores de la jugadas del equipo, haruna se sonrojo y sonrió para su adentros.

**(-)**

En un campo de futbol se encontraba dos encapuchados, uno con algunas líneas azul y el otro blanca, el de rojo poseía un balón de color negro con naranja, similar a los que usaban los del instituto alíen, solo que este estaba casi dañado y en pésima condiciones.

-…continuamos-pregunto el de la capucha azul, él cual por un momento se vio una máscara blanca, el otro solo asintió, en menos de un instante se encontraba en el aire, donde estrellaron sus piernas, en el medio estaba el balón siendo aplastado por la fuerza de los dos jugadores.

-nada mal, puedes soportar mi fuerza ¡PERO SOY EL MEJOR DELANTERO! DEL MUNDO!-el de la capucha anaranjada que poseía unas vendas que cubría su rostro ,en realidad quien lo viera le diría un apodo referentes a las momias.

**-gravedad zero-**

-vaya-menciono el de las vendas al ver como el balón y a la vez la pierna del encapuchado de azul, crecían en su propio peso, ayudándolo a detener el balón y lanzarlo al suelo, en una caída libre, los dos jugadores cayeron mirándose firmemente.

-sabes que debo ser yo primero en mostrarme ,no tu-dijo el de la máscara con un semblante triste y enojado ,por otro lado el otro respondió al lanzarse extendiendo su pierna al aire ,de pronto unas corrientes de nieve rodeo al de la máscara.

-**estada de viento helado v1-**

-ugh-fue lo que menciono el de la máscara al ver un bloque puntiagudo de hielo salir del suelo, la técnica logro córtale un poco el pecho, pero gracias a su increíble velocidad reacciono, una persona normal ya estaría en el hospital.

-ahora veamos si puedes responder a este ataque-dijo el de la vendas lanzarse en contra de su enemigo, el otro igual reacciono y se lanzo mientras en su pierna derecha una presión de gravedad la cubría.

**-¡gravedad zero!**

-¡GYYYAAAA!-grito el de la vendas pateando igual que su oponente el balón ,el objeto era aplastado primero por la fuerza de gravedad del de la máscara y por la fuerza bruta del de la vendas ,pero de pronto el balón salió disparado ,y notaron con temor que se dirigían hacia un encapuchado de líneas rojas.

-mph -de un movimiento ágil y preciso en un parpadeo golpeo con su antebrazo de una manera brusca el balón ,para ser dirigido con fuerza a unas gradas para finalmente estallaron por la fuerza que fue enviado el esférico ,los dos jugadores vieron eso como un acto de respeto y sobre todo temor.

-mmmmm ,bien ,de seguro vendrás a regañarme-dijo el de la venda mientras que la capucha que cubría su cabeza caían y mostraba una cola de caballo de color rosa anaranjado ,al instante el sujeto desaparece ,el otro solo se acerco al nuevo personaje.

-entonces seré yo al mostrarme-el de la capucha roja solo asintió, el cual el de la máscara solo hizo una reverencia para levemente mostrar su cabello rojo brillante, que igual que su compañero desapareció.

El otro solo se quedo en la profunda soledad del campo y con lentitud alzo la vista, pero su capucha era muy extensa y dejaba en un misterio en su identidad.

-pronto…..-fue lo que susurro antes que un estruendo sonó en todo el campo ,las gradas ,donde anteriormente fue lanzando el balón ,explotara y colisionara de una manera ridícula y sorprendentemente ,el encapuchado se desvaneció no si antes exclama unas palabras o más bien una amenaza-prepárense inazuma…pronto la noche caerá antes ustedes.

Continuara…..


	9. el inicio del campeonato

Aquí capitulo nuevo. Además debo de decir que puse que arata es una chica ,fue un error ,el punto es que en este fic es chico.

**(-)**

-¡SI ENTRENADORA!-gritaron al mismo tiempo los miembros del inazuma eleven, quienes se encontraba con su nueva entrenadora ,hitomiko Kira ,aparte de ella se encontraba el entrenador ibiki ,lo cuales se pusieron de acuerdo en mejorar al equipo Raimon.

-¡rhionne, kazemaru háganlo!-ordeno ibiki a los mencionados, la peli naranja comenzó a correr al frente seguida de kazemaru, de pronto esta se detuvo y una corriente de agua apareció alrededor de ella, kazemaru dio un salto encima de ella mientras una corriente de viento lo cubría, al caer frente de ella las dos corriente se combinaron y los dos exclamaron.

**-corriente tifón-**

-bien, veo que su técnica defensiva a mejorado pero deben de ser mas rápido-señalo hitomiko al par, pero cambio su atención a keeve y a midorikawa -¡ustedes inténtelo!

-keeve, prueba mi nueva técnica-exclamo con confianza el peli verde, comenzó a correr, de pronto la realidad se convirtió como si fuera el espacio, midorikawa se multiplico creando tres clones, y se disponía a atravesar a keeve.

**-clones estelares-**

-¡buena técnica pero ve mi técnica defensiva!-exclamo la morena, de pronto una corriente de trueno cubrió su cuerpo pero eran de un color rojo vino tinto, en un parpadeo paso a los clones, quienes se congelaron o más bien se quedaron electrocutados.

-**pasos relámpagos-**

-¡sus técnicas deben de mejorarlas además pueden volverlas en técnicas de ataques! ¡Ahora practiquen los pases y keeve mejora la defensa!-ordeno igual hitomiko, keeve solo suspiro y asintió y se dispuso a practicar en su nueva posición.

**-golpe ying-yang-**

**-mano galáctica-**

Un disparo cubierto de dos corrientes de energías de color blanca y negra fue detenido por una garra de color morado de una manera impresionante, osamu sonrió victorioso al ver su técnica resultar victoriosa, pero no era el único, maqulia y ulvida solo felicitaron al peli negro con el pulgar en alto.

-uff bueno al menos hemos mejorado, y tu también shadow-dijo terumi al albino quien solo sonrió de medio lado, el rubio poso su mano en su hombro-hey ¿Qué método de entrenamiento a usado?

-ehh ¿perdón?-pregunto nervioso shadow volteando a ver a su capitán, terumi arqueo una ceja al notar que shadow solo sudaba ¿Cómo si hubiera hecho algo malo?

-shadow ¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupado terumi, pero como un rayo el albino se aparto dique dando excusas, el rubio solo lo miro raro por esa aptitud-¿le dije algo malo?

-no lo creo, el siempre ha sido así desde que lo conozco-dijo ulvida a lado del rubio, pero a diferencia de terumi, la peli azul noto un hecho, que shadow estaba sonrojado ¿Por qué?

-¡bien equipo faltan dos días para el campeonato war of champion! ¡Griten si me apoyan! –alabo terumi, todos gritaron apoyando a su capitán, claro hay excepciones como fudo quien solo alzo al mano y shadow solo suspiro, pero eso si, en los dos había una gran sonrisa.

**(-)**

-**lobo legendario v1**-fue el grito de un albino que sonó en tono el campo de futbol, pero no cualquier campo de futbol, uno lleno de nieve, en la portería había un joven castaño con varias marcas en su mejillas de color amarrilla.

-**colmillos bestiales**-grito con decisión genda haciendo aparecer en su espalda un puma, con sus manos detuvo el tiro, el albino quien resulto ser fubuki se acerco al castaño para ver si tenía herida alguna, pero este solo suspiro cansado.

-genda, no te esfuerces, dijiste que esa técnica está prohibida ¿Por qué insiste en usarla?-pregunto fubuki con pesadez, el castaño solo sonrió de medio lado.

-créeme esta técnica ya no es tan prohibida, solo falta poco para terminarla-menciono genda con la voz entre cortada pero antes de que siguieran entrenando, una mujer apareció, los dos jugadores hicieron una reverencia.

-¡A sus ordenes entrenadora shizune!

-calma muchachos, en total se han esforzado mucho-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa alegre ,fubuki y genda hicieron igual que la mujer ,sonrieron gustosos pero se percataron de la presencia de alguien ,la entrenadora noto ese hecho y con un gesto llamo la atención de los jugadores ,estos la miraron-bien de seguro quieres saber quién es el ¿no?

-no es por ofender entrenadora pero es obvio que si, además el me hace conocido-dijo genda moviendo un poco la cabeza para reconocer al rubio que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-efectivamente pero él no estaba en el mundo del futbol ,pero se ha ganado un lugar para entrar a los WOLFS FANG-aseguro la mujer haciendo un movimiento de cabeza ,para que el jugador desconocido hiciera una reverencia a los dos jóvenes conocidos.

-será un gusto ser parte de los wolfs fang-dijo el joven con felicidad ,fubuki solo sonrió pero genda aun trataba de recordarlo pero lo único que podía relacionarlo era..

-¿eres de Raimon verdad?-pregunto el castaño, el rubio solo sonrió igual que la entrenadora.

-muéstrale lo que puedes hacer m..

**(-)**

En un campo de futbol se encontraba once jugadores con un uniforme de color verde, se trataba del equipo del instituto imperial pero por varias razones un poco rara, aceptaron llamarse para el torneo war of champion, LOS IMPERIALS.

-a mí me gustaba el otro nombre ¿Por qué lo cambiamos?-pregunto una joven de cabello negro con mechas rosas, ojos de color miel, y por sobre toda la cosas un cuerpo avanzado, mas de las chicas del equipo, se trataba de una nueva miembros de los imperials, su nombre era shizuku yamamoto, pero le encantaba ser llamada como tsubaki, aunque lo hacían para prevenir ser golpeado por la chica.

-porque llamarnos los chicos pingüinos nos hace quedar mal ¿no?-dijo con tono de burla Narukami Kenya pero no espero recibir una terrible patada de parte de la peli negra, los presentes solo hicieron una mueca por el terrible golpe, otros de los miembros, se encontraba hay nero, el pequeño portero de génesis, se encontraba fabora, la chica rubia de épsilon y metrón, igual que la chica fue de épsilon además que ellos del mismo equipo ,cell que a la vez fue miembro de neo japan, además habían dos jugadores quienes son…

- veamos cómo será los partidos ¿no dylan?-pregunto Mark kruger a su compañero de lentes, quien solo reía ansioso.

-así es admito que fue extraño que kido no pidieras unirnos a su equipo, pero ahora lo veo ¡es genial y sobre todo por esta chica!-dijo dylan señalando a tsubaki, mas especifico a una parte de la joven, ya que ella, bueno…. ¿Cómo decirlo con tacto? Tenía un poco exagerado los….los…senos, bien lo dije.

-¡esto dolerá!-grito Kenya aun desde el suelo y efectivamente el joven de lentes fue lanzado al otro lado de la cancha con la cara marcada por un zapato, si, lo sé, todos pensaran que dylan fue golpeado por la chica, pero en realidad fue golpeado por el capitán del equipo, yuuto kido.

-¿Cómo osas tu idiota hablarle así a mi novia?-señalo enojado al pobre chico tirado al suelo, tsubaki solo sonrió divertida por la aptitud de su novio, una rara relación, pero ¿a quién le importa?...a muchos, algunos miembros masculinos del equipo lloraba al ver a la chica ya famosa del equipo con el capitán.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que kido tengan tremenda chica?-susurro dylan adolorido a gokka y bomba, los defensas de chaos quienes igual que muchos estaban triste, por otro lado Kenya quien se levanto por el golpe analizo al equipo, noto que únicamente lo que viene del instituto imperial real son kido y el, pero era un equipo extraño, eso era cierto.

-bien, sigan entrenando debemos de mejorar las formaciones, tsubaki acompáñame -pidió amablemente kido siendo acompañado por la peli negra, a una buena distancia metrón con un megáfono de quien sabe donde exclamo.

-¡DISFRUTA TOOOODDDA LA TARDE CON ELLA CAPITAN!-grito el peli morado con picardía, todos vieron como el capitán con una mirada de terror comenzaba a correr a dirección de metrón, quien solo, como cualquier hombre haría, huir.

-fabora ¿Qué fue lo que dijo metrón? ¿No entendí?-pregunto confundido nero a la rubia, quien solo suspiro al ver la persecución.

-cuando seas mayor te lo explico mejor nero-sonrió la joven de una manera materna, el pequeño peli verde solo asintió, Mark y dylan solo alababan a metrón para darle fuerza, bomba y gokka solo veían la escena con una gota, tsubaki sonreía de lo mas de alegre, al parecer le alegraba ver a su novio celoso-¿Qué equipo más raro no Kenya?

-ni que lo diga fabora-afirmo cell quien no se atrevió en meterse en la situación, fabora le sonrió al peli blanco con timidez, cell solo le correspondió el gesto, la rubia solo desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba, para después que igual que cell posara su ojos en la escena que presenciaban, era entre divertido y raro ver a yuuto kido…celoso…y enojado.

**(-)**

-**impacto tsunami v2**-grito un moreno de cabello rosa mientras pateaba un balón cubierto por un gran cantidad de agua ,en la portería se posiciono una joven de cabello rosa salmón ,esta salto al aire mientras varias torres de tierras se formaban ,al final cayó en un y exclamó.

**-las torres múltiples-**

La técnica de tsunami fue repelida fácilmente por la técnica defensiva de toko, tsunami se acerco a la torre pare recibir con los brazos a la joven zaizen quien gustosa se aferro al joven, dando algunas vueltas sin romper el contacto que los mantenían.

-desde que son novios anda muy acaramelados ¿no crees otomura?-pregunto Bjorn Kyle el ex capitán de los leones de desierto de Qatar, de piel morena y cabello verde, este vio de reojo mientras una gota al ver que otomura solo se encontraba escuchando música por sus audífonos-¿tu si me apoyas Poseidón?

-claro Kyle –dijo sonriendo quien es nada más ni nada menos que el mismo portero del equipo Zeus ,ahora que está en el equipo ,quien él dice que esta súper orgulloso ,LOS POSEIDONS ,quien formados por toko ,tsunami ,otomura y Poseidón ,lo demás jugadores son del equipo de grandes olas y de polvo de diamante.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando toko se lastimo el tobillo y tsunami la llevo a pie al hospital? Eso es amor…porque el hospital queda a 7 kilómetros de aquí-comento el peli verde divertido, por otro lado poseído y…otomura asintieron, pero Kyle noto ese hecho y con una vena en su frente señalo al joven de los audífonos-¡¿ME ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO?

-pues claro, pero decidí hacerme el que no lo hacía, es aburrido ver tu monologo porque como no tienes novia-sentenció con tranquilidad otomura, Poseidón tuvo que tomar de los brazos al peli verde quien se le iba a lanzar a golpear a otomura.

-¡la razón que no tengo novia es porque hay una chica..!-exclamo Kyle con enojo pero sus ojos se posaron en una chica de piel un poco bronceada y cabello purpura claro, se trataba de aishi, la joven miembro de polvo de diamante quien arreglaba su cabello para ponerlo en un coleta, Poseidón y otomura notaron la mirada del joven, sobre todo su creciente sonrojo y además vieron a donde veía este, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de los dos jóvenes.

-Jejejeje ¿con que te gusta ella eh?-pregunto otomura, Kyle solo tuvo que sudar frio, ahora seria chantajeado por otomura, lo peor que podía haberle sucedido, mientras que tsunami y toko habían hecho de improviso un día de campo, ignorando que estaban entrenando, si, un día normal para los poseidons.

**(-)**

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ,ESTAMOS AQUÍ REUNIDOS PARA CELEBRAR LA INAUGURACION DEL CAMPEONATO TAN FAMOSO QUE EL FFI ¡

-¡EL CAMPEONATO WAR OF CHAMPIONS!-fueron las palabras de los comentaristas siendo acompañados por los gritos de felicidad de los espectadores del todo el estadio construido específicamente para esta ocasión, una gran multitud estaba ansiosa para ver los equipos, aunque.

-déjenme si entendí… ¿cuatro? ¿Cuatro equipos?-repitió hitomiko que igual que todos estaban sorprendidos por la palabras del entrenador ibiki.

-así es, verán esto será una ceremonia de apertura, casi todos los equipos están entrenando-dijo con tranquilidad el hombre pero fudo se golpeo la frente y con un tono de enojo se acerco al entrenador.

-¡¿y porque vinimos aquí?-pregunto con enojo ,algunos apoyaba al castaño pero algunos veían a dirección de la cancha ,ya que estaban en la entrada donde ellos deben de salir ,terumi ,haruna y midorikawa veían al campo mientras un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadían.

-salgamos, se lo diré en el camino-dijo el entrenador decidido, los chicos no pudieron replicarle esperaron con paciencia hasta que sonó un zumbido proveniente de los parlantes.

-¡DAMA Y CABALLEROS, TENGAN EL GUSTO DE RECIBIR AL PRIMER EQUIPO Y LA IMAGEN DEL TORNEO!

-¡LOS INAZUMA ELEVEN!

Un grito de sorpresa y emoción sonó por todo el lugar, ibiki e hitomiko salieron siendo seguidos por los jugadores del equipo, ulvida sentía un poco de vergüenza por la atención del público, debido a eso, midorikawa tomo su mano para que la chica se sintiera segura, lo cual funciono, ulvida con un leve beso en la mejilla le agradeció, si no fuera por kazemaru que lo golpeo en el hombro, el peli verde se hubiera desmayado.

-como oyeron chicos, ustedes son la imagen del torneo, con su presencia atraeremos a nuestro enemigos-dijo con seriedad ibiki, todos asintieron, pero fudo solo bufo y vio de reojo todo el lugar hasta detenerse en uno especifico, en las gradas ya se encontraban.

-ya hemos cumplidos entrenador-afirmo con una leve sonrisa fudo sorprendiendo a todos, ibiki asintió sorprendiendo levemente a fudo.

-sabia que lo encontrarías fudo, hemos cumplido, ahora mismo están abierta las inscripciones, pero no se alarmen, deben de estar en calma, ahora tienen un partido de exhibición-afirmo el entrenador, nagumo solo vio como en los otros lados del estadios salían equipos, uno tenía un uniforme blanco, otro de color azul oscuro y a la vez claro y el ultimo era de color verde.

Keeve noto que el peli rojo se encontraba serio analizando a los demás equipos, la morena solo poso su mano en sus hombros que inmediatamente nagumo el volteo a ver a keeve.

-tranquilo…hemos mejorado..Nagumo-susurro únicamente para él, nagumo sonrió mientras que quitaba la mano de la morena de su hombro pero de una manera gentil, la morena solo se sonrojo levemente sin cortar el tacto que mantenía los dos con sus manos.

Después de llegar con los organizadores del evento, quien uno de ellos era el padre de endo, algo que sorprendió a quienes lo conocía, pero al final entendieron el porqué de su presencia, después de la ceremonia, dejaron que los equipos se conocieran.

-¡hermano!-fue el leve grito de haruna al encontrarse con kido, quien al recibió con los brazos abiertos, terumi sonrió y se acerco a los hermanos en son de saludo, kido noto la presencia del rubio y con educación le extendió su mano quien fue recibido con la de terumi.

-me alegro ver de nuevo al equipo Raimon, todo gracias a ti aphrodi –dijo con una leve sonrisa kido pero se percataron de dos presencias, una conocida por los dos y la otra conocida por uno.

-¡oh chicos que alegría verlo aquí!-dijo tsunami con alegría mientras estrechaba su mano con los dos jugadores, por otro lado terumi reconoció a la otra persona.

-vaya Hera, hace tiempo que no nos hemos visto-saludo terumi a su viejo amigo de la secundaria Zeus, quien recibió con un abrazo a que fue algunas vez su capitán y mejor amigo.

-así es aphrodi-sama, fue hace mucho tiempo, debería de saber que….-toda conversación fue callada por un pitido, todos vieron como una pantalla comenzaba a enumerar los cuatros nombres de los equipos, todos estaban esperando ver quien le tocaba con quien, hasta que finalizo, Hera sonrió levemente y separándose del rubio lo miro fijamente-veo que al final nos toco así aphrodi.

-así es Hera, demo lo mejor que tenemos-dijo terumi sonriendo levemente mientras tsunami sonreía confiado que igual que kido.

-espero que no te vayas a contener kido-dijo entre serio y burlón el peli rosado, kido solo rio en voz baja, que igual que los demás tenía un sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-y espero que tu igual tsunami-afirmo antes que igual que todos vieran de nuevo a la pantalla, otros estaban serios, otros pensativos, pero nadie estaba como los capitanes de los equipos que debutaran entre ellos un partido amistoso, nadie tenía esa sonrisa como los capitanes viendo la tabla de quienes jugaran.

Según ellos como no alegrarse.

**LOS SPIRITS WARRIORS VS LOS INAZUMA ELEVEN..**

**LOS IMPERIALS VS LOS POSEIDONS**

-será unos partidos interesantes-menciono uno de los encapuchados que se encontraba en las gradas-veamos que lo que tienen….equipo Raimon…

Continuara…


	10. inazuma E vs spirit W part 1

Bien ha iniciado la emoción, quizás después de los partidos puedo agregar lemmon, de seguro ustedes dirán ¿cómo este loco va a introducir lemmon? Eso será una sorpresa.

Además introduciré al OC de elsie river, pero como aquí pongo nombres japoneses, como lo puso la autora se llamara tsukien river.

**(-)**

Una joven de cabello azul de un tono gris que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y ojos del mismo tono, corría por un largo pasillo, sus oídos escuchaban los gritos de alabanza entre otras cosas que inundaba el estadio, noto con sus ojos a dos figuras en la salida de los camerinos, su piel se erizaba de emoción por el próximo partido, su nariz podía incluso oler la emoción, sus cincos sentidos estaban a flote, cuando llego con las dos figuras solo sonrió divertida.

-interesante…las chicas se demoran más de lo que imaginaba-comento un joven con la cabeza casi raspada, lo que se le podía decir que era cabello, parecía más unos picos de color morado, se trataba de sugimori.

-déjala tranquila sugimori , no le veo de malo que se haya tomado dos o tres minutos mas-dijo otro joven de cabello rosado lacio ,el portero solo bufo molesto ,arata siempre complacía en los caprichos de la joven ,era algo muy normal de ver para sugimori.

-tsukien espero que ya estés relajada, nos toca jugar contra Raimon-al terminar de decir la joven s el iluminaron los ojos por la emoción, arata y sugimori dejaron caer una gota por aquello.

-¡genial, por fin tendré una oportunidad de conocer a los inazuma! –afirmo con emoción la peli azul, arata sonrió por la palabras de su mejor amiga, casi novia dirían muchos, el punto es que los tres jugadores notaron que se dirigían hacia ellos tres personas.

Un joven de cabello castaño y facciones finas, a su derecha una joven de cabello verde pasto y una figura cultural, de ojos morados siendo adornados por unos lentes, y a la izquierda de Hera se encontraba un joven de piel un poco broceando, tenía un especie de antifaz blanco con azul y de estatura media.

- Hera-sama, Bonitona, frost ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con inocencia tsukien, Bonitona solo fulmino a la chica, frost solo suspiro mientras que Hera con un movimiento de mano llamo la atención del grupo.

-debemos de irnos ya dará inicio el partido amistoso ¡demostraremos quienes son los SPIRITUAL WARRIORS!-afirmo alzando su puño al aire siendo seguido por lo demás, así los jugadores salieron para reunirse con lo demás, pronto daría inicio al tal esperado partido contra Raimon.

**(-)**

-esto es…incomodo…..-fue lo que dijo kido sentando en la banca del equipo Raimon, en si los conocidos tenían el permiso de tomar un asiento, por eso decidió hacerle compañía a su hermana, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo ya que al aparecer tsunami y toko le dio la interesante idea de hacer lo mismo, pero aquí esta lo malo, como adolecente que son, mas tsunami se encontraba comiéndose a besos de una manera que incomodaría a cualquiera.

-maqulia no cree que pueda ser peor-dijo maqulia apretando por el cuello con cariño a fabora y cell, en si además de los capitanes de imperial y poseidons, lo demás jugadores se sentaron en la banca, muchos estaban en el piso, pero igual todos los presentes podía ver como la pareja se devoraba a besos.

-cierto, no puede…-no pudo terminar de decir ya que sintió o más bien todos oyeron ese sonido.

-¡AMORCITO!-muchos sintieron un de javu, pero aquellos que no eran de los imperials se sorprendieron ver a una peli negra a saltarle encima a kido, pero lo que tenía un buen ojo a las cosas notaron como la chica estrujaba al estratega con sus…. En fin causo un masivo derramamiento de sangre por la nariz.

-sí, se puso peor –dijo kido separándose levemente de tsubaki y viendo de reojo a maqulia, quien solo tenía un sonrojo en su rostro, obvio, era la que estaba más cerca, por otro lado haruna se levanto y con una mirada de furia se acerco a tsubaki.

-¿Por qué le dices así a mi hermano?-pregunto con una voz tétrica y llena de ultra tumba, kido palideció y más cuando tsubaki lo estrujo mas a sus… en fin, algunos de los presentes decía maldiciones a kido, mientras que tsubaki con el ceño fruncido veía directamente a haruna.

-pues es mi novio ¿problema?-pregunto mientras rayos eran lanzados entre las miradas de las dos chicas, todos dejaron caer una gota por tal escena, hasta los entrenadores.

-_oficial, la familia de kido son celosos ¿Qué sucedería si kido sabe que haruna le gusta a terumi? Maqulia de verdad le ve interesante todo esto-_fue el pensamiento de la peli verde y soltando un suspiro volvió su vista al campo donde estaban lo demás-

**(-)**

-¡!

**INAZUMA ELEVEN VS SPIRIT WARRIORS**

El partido dio inicio ,Hera saca el balón y con maestría comenzó a dirigirse hacia la portería ,pero le evito el paso terumi y keeve ,Hera al ver que estaba acorralado paso el balón a arata ,quien la atrapado en el aire ,midorikawa se situó frente suyo y con varios maniobras logro quitarle el balón ,pero este fue quitado por tsukien ,quien le paso el balón a uno de sus compañeros ,quien antes de que ulvida reaccionará lo paso rápidamente hacia arata ,quien poso su pie en el balón ,mientras se hundía en un hoyo y aparecía en una zona como el espacio ,así pateo el balón que tomo forma de una flecha morada.

-**el gurgnir V2.**

**-taladro destructor V2**-grito con fuerza osamu deteniendo con una facilidad increíble el tiro de arata, Bonitona solo sonrió y junto a lo demás regresaron a sus posiciones dejando al portero de Raimon y arata solos-sabes que esa técnica no me derrotara arata, fui yo quien te la enseño.

-lo sé osamu ,pero solo quería saber si aun posees tu maestría de portero ,además he mejorado esta técnica-dijo con tranquilidad el peli rosa antes de correr para regresar a su posición ,osamu solo sonrió ,no le molestaba que arata haya mejorado su técnica ,sentía emoción al ver de qué se trataba el gurgnir.

-¡bien, son buenos, pero demostrémosles el poder de los nuevos Raimon!-el grito provino de fuusuke, quien sorprendió a la mayoría, pero el ayudo a subir las ganas de dar lo mejor de si, nagumo se acerco a midorikawa.

-no le preste atención, solo está feliz porque acompaño anoche a rhionne-susurro el peli rojo, midorikawa solo asintió.

-¿y qué hicieron?-pregunto por simple curiosidad el peli verde.

-créeme que el pobre intentó pedirle una cita, pero no pudo, jajaja debes de ver el video que hice es _el cubito de hielo nervioso, la película_, hecha por nagumo-dijo con burla y orgullo nagumo, midorikawa solo sonrió por la historia del peli rojo, osamu lanzo el balón quien fue recibido por kazemaru quien sin perder tiempo alcanzo a fuusuke quien ya había comenzando a correr.

-fuusuke ¡es tiempo!-afirmo kazemaru, el albino solo asintió, fuusuke aumento la velocidad mientras una corriente de hielo lo cubría que igual que kazemaru, solo que a él era de viento ,cuando kazemaru paso la corriente de hielo ,pateo con las dos plantas de sus pies el balón enviándolo con fuerza.

**-el huracán.**

**-¡campo de fuerza V2!-** exclamo sugimori deteniendo el tiro, kazemaru y fuusuke solo sonrieron por al ver que su oponente no era nadie fácil de vencer, sugimori solo sonrió mientras que con una mano sostenía el balón- veo que dieron un gran tiro, pero como portero no dejare anotar un solo gol.

-eso lo veremos-dijo fríamente fuusuke pero no para ofender al portero sino como una clara señal de reto, quien solo asintió, este pateo el balón directo al cielo, siendo recibido por Hera, muchos se sorprendieron al ver como apareció la imagen de una estatua de una diosa en la espalda de Hera, así desde el balón fue cubierto por un brillo amarrillo y logro patear con fuerza.

**- ráfaga olímpica.**

-guau, que técnica tan interesante-exclamo keeve sonriendo levemente ,a su lado se encontraba rhionne ,el tiro venia a dirección de ellos ,por eso rhionne reacciono a tiempo ,comenzando a correr para dar un salto y finalmente impactar el suelo ,una gran corriente de agua cubrió a la peli naranja.

_-_**muralla maremoto.**

-¡guau, es si fue mejor, me alegro que haya hecho evolucionar su técnica!-exclamo divertida keeve al ver como el tiro fue detenido, sin recibir orden alguna, tomo el balón y se dirigió a la portería, pero varios del equipo rival le hicieron frente-veamos si le gusta esto.

-**pasos relam..**

-¡no lo creo! –antes de que morena terminara , tsukien logro arrebatarle el balón ,dejando un poco enojada y anonadada a keeve ,tsukien comenzó a correr veloz mente junto a frost y Bonitona , fudo y ulvida le hicieron frente ,pero no pudieron hacer nada para detener la técnica de los tres jugadores.

-¡prueben esto!-afirmo sorprendiendo a los defensas frost, quien dio varias vueltas quedando sosteniéndose con sus manos, las dos chicas saltaron y usando los pies del joven dieron un gran salto, evitando que ulvida y fudo lo detuviera, pero aun no termino, una corriente de un polvo de estrellas envolvió a tsukien en una de su piernas, mientras que a Bonitona la cubrió en su pierna una corriente de fuego.

-¡RAYOS, OSAMU NO TE CONFIES!-el llamado de nagumo fue muy tarde, ya que las dos chicas de los spirit warriors impactaron el balón y con una fuerza increíble y fue lanzando a dirección del arco.

**- estrella de fuego.**

**-¡taladro destructor V2!- **por la velocidad del tiro, osamu no pudo ver la fuerza del ataque, sabiendo bien que su técnica no funcionaria, efectivamente no funciono, fue tal su ataque que osamu fue llevado hacia la portería junto con el balón.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL LOS SPIRIT WARRIORS HA HECHO EL PRIMER GOOOLL!

INAZUMA: 0 VS SPIRIT WARRIORS: 1

-osamu…-susurro con preocupación maquila viendo al joven, conocía desde hace mucho al peli negro y hasta cualquiera diría que sentía empatía con él, sabía que estaba enojado, la entrenadora hitomiko solo posos su mano en el hombro de la chica y le sonrió dándole a entender que nada estaba perdido.

-¡rayos! Debí de darme cuenta antes, esa técnica es similar a la ventisca de fuego-dijo nagumo reuniéndose con lo demás cerca del arco, donde osamu tenía el balón en sus manos, todos duraron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que estallaron en un mar de risa, lo demás se sorprendieron por aquello, hasta los entrenadores y maquila quien reía mas por preocuparse por algo estúpido reían a carcajada.

-lo admito este partido es muy emocionante, pero no pienso dejar que me humillen ¿Quién me apoya?- pregunto fudo con una sonrisa maliciosa, shadow, ulvida, nagumo y keeve solo asintieron, terumi comenzó a caminar y alzo el puño al aire.

-¡demostrémosle quienes son los inazuma eleven!-afirmo el rubio, las palabras de apoyo aumento las ganas de los demás, que igual que su capitán alzaron el puño al aire-bien ¡juguemos futbol!

-¡sí!-gritaron los demás retomando sus posiciones, en el medio los delanteros estaban ansiosos por demostrar el verdadero poder de Raimon, estaban impacientes por oír el silbido del árbitro, los segundos se hacían más lentos, hasta que lo oyeron.

-¡PINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

Los tres se lanzaron a máxima velocidad esquivando a Hera, arata y a lo demás jugadores, la combinación de pases de los delantero era bien equilibrada, todo gracias a hitomiko quien se concentro en mejor el poder armónico de los jugadores para hacerlos los mejores ,así estar cerca de la portería , desde la espalda de shadow brotaron unas alas oscuras y comenzó a volar junto al balón , fuusuke y nagumo saltaron y pateando el balón al igual que shadow ,fue lanzado con una tres corrientes de colores ,rojo ,azul y negro.

**-maldición celestial.**

-oh…rayos-dijo sugimori al ver tal técnica con una increíble velocidad, intento usar su campo de fuerza, pero la técnica fue demasiada y logro aceptar un gol, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¡GOOOOOLLLL INCREIBLE ATAQUE! ¡LOS INAZUMA HA ANOTADO!

INAZUMA: 1 VS SPIRIT WARRIORS: 1

-PIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG-el sonido del pito para la finalización del primer tiempo, logro que los jugadores regresaran a su asiento, el público aplaudía emocionado, algunos de los demás equipos tomaban nota mental para analizar los puntos fuertes y débiles de las técnicas y movimientos de los dos equipo, más detalladamente otomura y kido.

-¿Qué piensas tsukien?-pregunto arata tomando un poco de agua notando la mirada seria, raro en ella, de la chica peli azul, la mencionada solo vio de reojo a su amigo.

-arata….lo usaremos en el segundo tiempo-dijo con seriedad pero con decisión, el peli rosa iba a replicar pero pensó que con tsukien nunca se le puede sacar las cosas que se le quedan grabado en la mente.

-bien, prepárate osamu-dijo con seriedad arata al mencionado, tsukien igual se puso seria- prepárate a sentir el verdadero poder de los spirit warriors y sobre todo al gurgnir V3.

Continuara…


	11. inazuma E vs spirit W part 2

Disculpen la demora, es que tuve que hacer mi graduación este lunes y tuve que dejar los fic a un lado. Habrá lemmon, un poco digamos….mas subido de tono ¿o no?, en fin disfrútelo. Feliz navidad y año nuevo.

**(-)**

-bien hecho chicos ¡lo han hecho bien!-felicito al equipo ibiki ,los jóvenes se encontraba sentando junto a él descansados para proseguir con el partido que mantenían con los spirit warriors ,por otro lado fudo ,kido y otomura se encontraba conversando un poco alejado de los demás jugadores.

-ellos están aquí, lo sé-dijo kido viendo específicamente en la gradas sur a unos encapuchados, reconocería completamente esas capuchas, fueron quienes raptaron a endo.

-son ellos que están allá kido, tener novia te ha dejado estúpido-dijo con sorna fudo, kido solo lo fulmino con la mirada, el joven akio solo sonrió con burla y malicia, kido solo suspiro.

-no debemos de mostrar toda nuestras habilidades, es lo más lógico ¿no le parece?-dijo otomura llamando la atención de los presentes, los tres voltearon a ver las gradas pero notaron que los encapuchados se habían ido, otomura poso su ojos en fudo quien reacciono al sentir la mirada del peli azul-los inazuma no deben de encargarse de esto solos, quienes tengan la oportunidad de derrotar al enemigo puede hacerlo.

-dejadme decirte mi querido amigo de audífonos que..-dijo con burla fudo mientras le daba la espalda a los dos estrategas, pero de pronto los vio de reojo seriamente-los inazuma, solucionan problemas de los inazumas.

-yo fui parte de ellos fudo, lo conozco más que tu ¿Por qué te importa tanto?-pregunto desconfiado kido, pero de pronto escucharon la señal de la continuación del encuentro, fudo se dirigió con su compañero pero susurro algo que solo el mismo escucho.

-_lo hago…para que ella sea feliz_-afirmo en susurro el castaño, así los jugadores de los dos equipos entraron y tomaron su posiciones.

-¡piiiinnnnnnngggg!-el sonido del silbatazo dio inicio al partido.

quienes sin perder tiempo ,los spirit warriors se adelantaron hacia el campo ,arata iba junto a tsukien ,dándose pases entre ellos ,keeve se posiciono frente a los dos jóvenes ,mientras que pasaba alrededor de ellos ,arata se dio cuenta que era una estrategia ,noto que ulvida y fudo se lanzaba tratando de quitarle el balón ,pero ulvida se lanzo hacia tsukien ,pensando que arata podría esquivar a fudo pasándole el balón a tsukien.

-una buena estrategia-dijo arata mientras que tiraba el balón hacia atrás que fue recibido por Bonitona, pero de improvisto nagumo apareció para arrebatarle el balón.

-Bonitona, sabes que no puedes contra mi-dijo nagumo corriendo en compañía de terumi y fuusuke, después de esquivar a los medio campistas, terumi le brotaron unas alas amarrillas, al impactar el balón siendo seguido por el pelirrojo y albino lanzaron un intenso tiro a dirección del arco.

-**milagro del cielo-**

-¡Ja! Eso no funcionara-afirmo Hera que se posiciono frente al tiro, de pronto dos defensas se pusieron a su costado, los tres con simetría bajaron los brazos y los alzaron al frente para crear una muralla de energía de color amarrillo celeste.

-**llamado de ra-**

El tiro de terumi y los otros fue detenido por la técnica defensiva, Hera no desaprovecho la oportunidad y pateo el balón directo a arata quien se encontraba cerca del arco junto a tsukien, al llegar al balón de arata, midorikawa y kazemaru se acercaron al pelirosa, los dos jugadores planearon usar sus técnicas para arrebatarle el balón a arata.

**-danza del dios del viento-**

**-clones estelares-**

-necesitas ayuda arata-dijo con dulzura tsukien, quien se posiciono a la espalda de arata, mucho creerían que fue un acto raro, pero fudo lo entendió y lo demás al ver, que primero que arata pasaba el balón a tsukien cuando kazemaru intentaba quitarle el esférico, que a la vez que tsukien le regresaba el balón a arata cuando midorikawa atacaba con sus clones.

-¡toma Hera!-gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos jugadores pateando el balón a dirección del susodicho quien al recibirlo apareció en su espalda una estatua.

-**ráfaga olímpica-**

**-muralla maremoto-**

El tiro no fue detenido realmente, aunque la técnica de rhionne evito que el tiro fuera a la portería, no evito que saliera volando al aire ,pero los de inazuma se quedaron callados al ver como el esférico era tomado por arata.

-¡osamu, veras el verdadero poder del gugnir!-afirmo el pelirosa, para sorpresa de todos, arata y tsukien se hundieron al suelo mientras que era rodeado por el espacio, los dos con simetría patearon el balón con fuera, dos corrientes morados giraron alrededor del balón hasta fundirse en uno.

-**el gugnir V3-**

-es una buena técnica….pero no suficiente ¡**mano galáctica**!-una garra de color morado atrapo el intenso tiro, osamu tuvo que introducir mucha más fuerzas, el tiro era sorpréndete comenzaba a retroceder por la ferocidad de la técnica, pero osamu no se dio vencido, detuvo la técnica aun solo centímetro de cruzar el arco, arata y tsukien abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver lo que había sucedido.

-¿Cómo? -fue lo que pudo articular el pelirosa, el portero sonrió, causando que arata saliera de su shock, osamu pateo el balón a dirección del otro lado del campo, quien fue recibido por shadow, pero varios notaron que el albino se encontraba pensativo, terumi noto ese hecho, lo cual se adelanto para estar al lado del albino.

-¿Qué sucede shadow?-pregunto terumi preocupado por su amigo, el albino le paso el balón pero sin dejar de acompañarlo terumi juro que shadow se había sonrojado, suponiendo que recordó lo que le estaba molestando.

**Flashback.**

En el bosque se encontraba shadow entrenando junto a urupa, quien conoció desde hace una semana, durante ese tiempo se había hecho amiga de la chica, al principio le costó, por la aptitud de la chica, que según shadow, era de una fanática de la fiesta, pero dejando un lado ese asunto, durante la semana, shadow entrenaba con ella en secreto, igual ella, aunque le costaba un poco más, ya que algunas veces llegaba cansadas por los entrenamientos de los máximos.

-mañana dará inicio del campeonato-dijo shadow viendo al sol que se ocultaba por los frondosos árboles que rodeaban la zona de entrenamiento personal que él había hecho, en una horas le tocaba entrenamiento junto con lo demás, suponía que era igual que con urupa.

-este es el ultimo día que podemos estar juntos-dijo con una extraña tristeza, shadow vio a la morena con incertidumbre pero cayó en cuenta que su palabras tenía algo de razón, que cuando diera inicio al campeonato, no podrían seguirse viendo-¡pero podemos seguirnos viendo!

-no…no podemos-dijo con tristeza el albino, urupa bajo la mirada, era verdad, no que fuera una regla pero los dos equipos pueden pensar que son espías, en poca palabras si se enteran de su amistad y su tiempo de entrenamiento, simplemente la pasarían mal.

-cierto…entonces este es el último momento que podemos estar solos-shadow poso su mano en el mentón de la chica y le hizo que subiera la mirada para que lo viera, le sonrió levemente, urupa sonrió sonrojada pero de pronto una idea se le paso la cabeza, pensativa bajo la vista preocupando a shadow pero desapareció y paso a ser temor al ver que la chica tenía una mirada de malicia, deseo y lujuria…! ¿Qué rayos?-mmm pero ¡mira si estamos solos! ¡y no nos veremos más! ¿No crees que haya que hacer una buena despedida?

-urupa…me estas asustando…por el amor a di..-no pudo terminar de decir al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, shadow sabia o supo cuando vio la mirada de la chica, que algo bueno no iba a salir….._si como no! Al diablo! _, pensaba shadow que a la vez correspondía el beso de la portera, que al principio no parecía emocionante, se volvió fogoso, las lenguas de los dos danzaban en un sinfín de gusto para los dos, urupa se acomodo para estar más cerca de shadow ,quien sin evitarlo poso su manos en su caderas moviéndolo en forma circular.

Urupa con sus dedos los pasabas por el pecho del albino ,comenzando a subir el calor en shadow ,quien veía como iba a la cosa ,decidió contraatacar ,subió una de su manos y la introdujo en la camisa de ella ,acariciando la espalda de esta ,que con tales toques ,pequeños escalofrió pasaron por todo su cuerpo ,por otro lado shadow se sentía nervioso por las caricias que le hacia urupa por su pecho ,que lo hizo al sentir la mano del albino ,digamos para contraatacar ,al final la falta de aire hizo que se separara ,se miraron con el rostro enrojecido al tope.

-….

-….. ¿Continuamos?-pregunto inocentemente urupa, shadow palideció.

-… ¿Espera? ¿Sabes que por casi nosotros…?-otra vez fue besado por la chica con más pasión, los ojos de shadow se abrieron pero al final se cerraron al disfrutar los labios de la chica, urupa noto eso, y sonriendo en su interior, le arrebato la camisa de un ágil movimiento a shadow, que después de unos segundo, se percato que no la tenía puesta, se sonrojo al máximo y con el ceño fruncido vio a urupa-eh ¡¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué me vas..?

-¿tú me quieres? ¿No? Si no fuera así, no habrías aceptado mis besos ¿no?-pregunto con voz picara mientras besaba el cuello del albino, quie solo suspiraba por tales caricias, urupa dejo varias marcas en su cuello, para después verlo a los ojos-¿dime tu me quieres?

-…..creo que eso es obvio-finalizo para tomarla de la cabeza y besarla de una manera brusca y pasional, la chica no se resistió y acepto ese gesto, con sus manos acariciaba el pecho, espaldas y brazos de shadow, quien en medio del beso gemía, dándole más placer a urupa, esta se separo para quitarse su camisa dejando al aire su sostén, shadow tuco que tomar su camisa, para evitar que la sangre fluyera-¿estás segura? ¿Haremos… "eso"?

-¡calla! ¡Tomare lo que es mío!-muchos se asustarían, hasta ustedes, pero bueno, shadow es un adolescente, y bueno, acepto el beso que le dio urupa, quien comenzaba a acariciar todo su pecho, siguieron con sus caricias, hasta que shadow la separo levemente, urupa respiraba entrecortado, con una voz, que sonó sensual y llena de placer susurro-¿Qué…sucede?

-….nada-y volvió a besarla con más emoción que antes.

**Fin del flashback….numero uno.**

-¡shadow!-ese grito saco de los pensamientos del albino, este noto que le había arrebatado el balón, ahora el esférico era llevado Bonitona, terumi se acerco al peliblanco con preocupación-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

-no lo creo….es mejor que salga-acto seguido vio a dirección de la entrenadora hitomiko, quien entendió su mirada, además que el partido era amistoso, no tenia de que preocuparse por eso se levanto para informar el cambio.

-¡cambio de jugadores! ¡Cambio a kageto yamino por sumeragi maki!-el arbitro sonó el pitazo haciendo oficial la petición ,shadow se dirigió a la banca ,por otro lado maquia veía indignada a la entrenadora ,causando una caída de gota para los presentes ,aunque nadie sabía porque ,bueno ,osamu si sabía.

-_no le gusta que le llamen así_-pensó el pelinegro con una sonrisa nerviosa, maquia por otro lado bufada al que la llamaran por su verdadero nombre, cabe decir que le gustaba el suyo, en fin, las posiciones fueron cambiados, se había cambiado la posición de terumi con la de la peliverde.

-shadow ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te sentías mal?-aunque muchos pensaran que la entrenadora era una amante de las victorias, muchos las apreciaba y más ahora que había aprendido a tratar y preocuparse mejor por su equipo, y ahora era una muestra de ese cambio.

-no es nada entrenadora-dijo con simpleza shadow, desvió los ojos por un momento y los recuerdos de ese día regresaron de repente.

**Flashback…número dos.**

Las caricias venían e iba a todos lados, la atmosfera entre los dos jóvenes eran notoria, urupa con ansias acariciabas y masajeaba la espalda y pecho del albino, quien como cualquiera, se rindió a tales caricias, quien por la excitación, llevo una mano dentro del pantalón deportivo de urupa y comenzó a acariciar los muslos de la chica, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su espalda.

-ahh…kag-kageto…-susurraba la chica mientras que lamia el cuello de shadow con pasión, shadow con su mano libre ,ya saben ,tomo de la barbilla de la chica y la beso con locura ,quien correspondió al gesto de manera gustosa ,al separarse urupa le susurro-tómame….hazme tuya…

-… ¿en serio?-pregunto incrédulo shadow, urupa solo suspiro y con una de sus manos le acaricio la mejilla –pero…hace poco nos conocemos ¿me darás….eso?

-lo sé…pero hay algo en ti, que me da seguridad, tú me gustas y sé que yo a ti ,eso es razón suficiente para mí-dijo con ternura mientras que lo volvía a besar ,pero esta vez tenia mas sentimiento ,shadow deslizo su mano y con sutileza, en realidad ,con dificultad desato el sostén de la chica ,y como si estuviera en un trance lo lanzo lejos , comenzó a besar el cuello de urupa con pasión mientras que con sus dos manos acariciaba su espalda y caderas urupa que se encontraba encima suyo gimió por las caricias.

Shadow se dio vuelta con urupa dejándola abajo suyo, así siguió con sus caricias, urupa tomo una de sus manos, y se lo llevo en uno de sus senos, lo cual shadow se sonrojo a más no poder, pero después de unos diez segundos, comenzó a acariciarlo y eso aumento cuando escucho los gemidos un pocos más sonoros de la chica.

Bajando la cabeza, dejando besos en cada paso, llego a los senos de urupa y al instante comenzó a lamerlos de manera un poco torpe, pero igual le pareció excitante a urupa, quien acariciaba entre sus dedos el cabello blanco de shadow, el albino lamia con fiereza uno de los pezones de la chica, con la otra mano masajeaba el seno derecho con cautela.

-Kage…kageto ¡bésame!-ese grito asusto al albino quien alzo la vista para no esperar recibir el beso de urupa ,shadow ya estaba pensando que urupa tenía una manía rara ,pero bueno ,al separarse la chica lo besaba en la mejillas y acariciaba su cuello con cariño-eres muy tímido ¿sientes inseguridad?

-no, pero me asustaste-dijo con simpleza el albino besando la comisura de los labios de las chicas, al separarse esta le volvió a besar con fiereza ,mientras que le quitaba su pantalón y el de chico ,cabe decir que lo hizo ,al mismo tiempo ,shadow se separo de los labios de urupa- te quiero…..

-yo igual…..!Ahora!-dijo sorprendiendo y de paso asustando al albino ,urupa empujo al chico y se posiciono encima suyo ,comenzó a besarlo ,y noto que le bajaba….ya saben ,en fin la chica comenzó dejar marcas de besos ,desde el cuello ,pecho ,estomago ,hasta que..

**Fin del flashback…número dos.**

-¡SHADOW!-el albino se cayó de su puesto y giro la vista para ver como todos y dijo todos cercan de la banca, se le quedaron viendo, fabora, miembro del equipo de imperial, se acerco con una toalla, el albino noto que la rubia tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-toma para que te limpies-dijo la rubia con amabilidad, shadow noto que otros lo miraran raro, el albino se llevo la mano a la nariz y noto sonrojado una gran cantidad de sangre.

-oye ¿Qué pensabas?-preguntaron varias personas con miradas picaras, entre ellos metrón, Kyle, Mark, dylan, bomba y cell, pero aparecieron una gran sonrisa los mencionados al ver como shadow se sonrojaba y después de algunos impedimento, pudo ponerse un pedazo de papel de nariz para prevenir que la sangre fluyera.

-bien, en fin como ha ido el partido-dijo shadow y noto que aun todos los veían, shadow se sonrojo y volteo la vista-¡solo díganlo!

-pues el partido sigue reñido, sugimori a demostrado ser un buen arquero, tiene una nueva técnica que logro parar **el milagro del cielo**-dijo Mark viendo hacia el campo, dylan asintió para darle la razón a su amigo, por otro lado shadow vio a lo demás, al parecer el partido seguía uno a uno, pero se notaba que osamu está un poco cansado, de seguro habrá detenido varios **gugnir V3**, pero seguía igual.

En el campo, las cosas estaban un poco diferente, arata se encontraba decepcionado, pensaba que con su nueva técnica podía haber derrotado a osamu, pero no lo logro, eso sí, le hizo frente, pero no cambia el hecho de que no logro la victoria.

-calma arata-susurro tsukien, el aludido la vio de reojo y solo suspiro, ahora estaban detenido cerca del medio campo, ya que fuusuke saco por accidente el balón y ahora era tomado por Bonitona.

-el gugnir V3 no funciono ,me siento terrible ,tsukien..-su palabras callaron al sentir los labios de la chica, fue un beso simple y rápido, pero lleno de sentimiento, al separarse le sonrió al pelirosado al notar que ya no estaba enojado, pero de pronto una idea se el paso por la cabeza-no…es una locura.

-¿locura? ¿Qué yo te bese?-pregunto levemente enojada y confundía ,arata negó con la cabeza ,ya que usualmente si pasaba eso ,se ponía en plan de pelea fingida ,cosas de parejas ,pero arata estaba serio ,y al igual que arata le llego una idea y supo que era lo que hablaba el pelirosado- ya veo ,creo que es lo mejor ,usémosla.

-¿usémosla? ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¡Está prohibido!-dijo arata claramente enojado y asustado ,pero no pudieron continuar la conversación ,el balón termino en los pies de Hera ,quien comenzó a correr juntos a los dos jóvenes ,arata cada rato veía de reojo a tsukien ,quien con la mirada le decía que era mejor usarlo ,arata suspiro y se disponía a hablar.

-sé lo que piensas, cuando suspiras así es por "lo prohibido"-dijo Hera sorprendiendo a los dos, Hera le paso el balón a tsukien quien se posiciono detrás de los jugadores-mmm aun no está completa y aun esta ese "efecto secundario", pero no lo negare que deseo probarla en este partido así que ¿lo haremos?

-sabes que nunca me rindo y sé que esta vez lo lograremos sin que nadie sufra "los efectos"-dijo con simpleza tsukien, arata suspiro y alzo sus ojos firmemente a dirección del arco.

-¡BIEN, COMENCEMOS!-ese grito alerto hasta los miembros de los spirit, sabían bien que sucedería, por ello, lo demás tomaron posición un poco más baja cerca de su arco, fudo reacciono a tiempo, no era buena señal.

-¡formación elemental delta!-ordeno fudo, rhionne y kazemaru se posicionaron cerca del arco.

-¡vamos!-dijo tsukien con alegría, los tres jugadores de los spirit se detuvieron, de pronto ,se arrodillaron frente al balón ,cerrando los ojos de pasos ,que comenzó a brillar y a levitar ,una figura comenzaba a extenderse en su espalda ,de pronto los tres se levantaron y posicionaron sus manos en forma de garras juntas ,como si fueran a lanzar un kame kame ha ,el balón tomo más brillo que a la vez que los tres jugadores ,de pronto la figura en su espalda apareció un mujer de cabello violeta claro portando una armadura de oro ,esta alzo una mano ,Hera ,arata y tsukien abrieron los ojos -¡he aquí la técnica prohibida de los spirit warriors!

**¡EXCLAMACION DE ATHENA!**

Continuara….

Bueno espero que le haya gustado, le deje un lime, pero terminare el lemmon el próximo cap, además que contare el porqué shadow estaba muy pensativo, no es pervertido, todo tiene su razón.


	12. un empate

Hola, déjenme decirle que el lemmon, no lo hare, lo dejare así, es como dicen, lo dejan a la imaginación, pero habrá un motivo del porque shadow pensó en eso, lo dejare en duda, y lo resolveré mas tarde.

**-¡EXCLAMACION DE ATHENA**!-el imponente tiro prohibido de los spirit warriors se dirigía hacia la portería a alta velocidad, rhionne y kazemaru vieron con asombro el poderoso tiro que fueron lanzados tsukien, arata y Hera, la pelinaranja decidió hacer contra eso, viendo de reojo a kazemaru, el cual le respondió la mirada asistiendo ,los dos corriendo mientras una corriente de agua y viento se mezclaban creando la técnica elemental ,pero ni tiempo de termínala ,el disparo choco contra ellos quitándolo del camino.

_-¡rayos!-_pensó osamu viendo como ese ataque aparto como si nada a los defensas, el pelinegro se lanzo al tiro, apareciendo desde su brazo derecho una garra morada tomando el balón de forma perfecta o eso era lo que parecía, osamu noto enseguida el intenso poder del tiro, era demasiado para el -**¡MANO GALACTICA!**

**(-)**

Ese día la secundaria Raimon no tuvo clase, por ello aki caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad usando una blusa de manga larga y una falda de color azul claro, al principio era tranquila, pero al notar que todos estaban pegados a sus televisores por el partido de inicio de la copa war of champions, la calle estaba casi desierta, por ello al final aki termino aburriéndose de manera no sana, según se dijo ella, por lógica decidió ir al parque ,para ver el partido ,aun piensa que ese equipo ,no ni nunca será el equipo de los súper once si mamoru endo ,pero les dio la oportunidad de que se ganen el titulo y que puedan rescatar a endo ,estuvo metida tanto en sus pensamientos que no sintió una presencia a lado suyo.

-veo que estas muy pensativa aki-la aludida se sobresalto y volteo rápidamente para ver que el que hablo era nada más ni nada menos que hiroto ,quien tenía una camiseta sin mangas de color azul y jeans claros ,aki al verlo sonrió al joven-mmm un helado por un pensamiento ¿te parece?

-¿eh?-aki se confundió y eso lo noto hiroto quien solo carcajeo por ello, levantándose le tomo la mano e hizo que lo siguiera, hiroto no tenía que voltear para saber que aki está iba sonrojada, lo noto porque sintió un poco caliente sus manos, además noto desde hace tiempo que se sonrojaba cuando la tocaban, llegaron a un puesto de helado, en ese momento aki noto la intención del chico-hiroto, tranquilo, no necesitas dame nada.

-quizás, pero quiero regalarte uno, además como dije, un helado por un pensamiento ¿no?-dijo hiroto sonriendo ampliamente, la chica solo asintió, después de tomar sus helados regresaron al mismo puesto donde estaban antes, que le daba directamente a la pantalla donde se muestra el juego entre los inazuma contra los spirit warriors.

-gracias hiroto, pero no debiste molestarte-dijo con una gran sonrisa aki, hiroto igual sonrió pero enfoco sus ojos en la pantalla donde mostraba el partido, todo rastro de alegría se volvió de melancolía, lo cual lo noto aki, quien lo sacudió un poco para llamar su atención -¿hiroto? ¿Estás bien?

-más o menos, supe que terumi formo un equipo, me sorprende lo lejos que han llegado.

-cierto ,al principio me enoje sobre eso ,pero cuando vi a terumi dándole fuerza a lo demás ,me recordó a endo-dijo aki con una sonrisa triste ,hiroto igual sonrió ,duraron callados mientras comían su helado tranquilamente ,hasta que volvió hablar hiroto.

-veo que eso era lo que te tenia preocupada, entonces el helado funciono jejeje-dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa, aki desvió la vista igual sonriendo, pero volvió la mirada para ver al pelirrojo.

-hiroto… ¿aun no lo has superado?-pregunto aki, se sentía un poco incomoda pero debía saber eso, hiroto bajo la mirada al piso.

-no, mi fobia al futbol aun lo mantengo-dijo hiroto apretando los puños-¡COMO PUDE SER TAN DEBIL PARA QUE ME DE TEMOR PATEAR EL BALON!

-¡CALMATE HIROTO!-grito aki con rudeza, el aludido crujió lo dientes pero respiro varias veces, logro calmarse a poco, pero igual seguía incomodo, aki al notar su hombros tensos, se acerco a él y con sus manos comenzó a masajear sus hombros y espaldas-te entiendo pero no dejes que te suba el estrés.

-¿me entiendes?-pregunto calmándose cada vez mas.

-sí, son pocos los que lo saben, ichinose sufrió un accidente cuando éramos niños, duro años para que se recuperara, pero a mí me dio también fobia-dijo aki recordando esa parte de su vida, hiroto vio en su mirada tristeza, el pelirrojo comprendió que la chica si lo entiende-desde ese día, ni he pateado un balón, deje de jugar futbol y bueno, no avance y solo me convertí en una ayudante en el equipo.

-¡no digas eso! ¡Tú eres mucho más importante!-afirmo con enojo hiroto al escuchar palabras pesimistas, aki se separo de él un poco, pero como dos segundos siguió con sus masajes –cada persona son importante en un equipo de futbol ¡no lo olvides!

-sí, eso es lo que me dijo una vez endo-dijo con pesar, hiroto la vio de reojo y noto que soltó una lagrima traicionera, hiroto con delicadeza le limpia con su dedo meñique, la joven al notar aquel acto, solo se sonrojo pero siguió con el masaje, que hiroto nota que desde hace ya mucho, hiroto estaba tranquilo, pero no le incomodaba ese gesto.

-pero al menos podemos disfrutar un buen partido de futbol ¿no crees aki?-pregunto hiroto recostándose sobre aki ,la chica se sonrojo pero en lugar de apartar al pelirrojo ,lo abrazo con sus brazos y dejo que se acomodara ,las personas que pasaban por eso lugares ,decían que hacían buena pareja.

-si hiroto…

**(-)**

-¡GOOOOOLLLLLL!

**INAZUMA E: 1 VS SPIRIT W: 2.**

-¡AHGGGG!-un grito se oyó por todo el campo, Bonitona conocía bien ese grito, con pasos veloz se acerco donde estaban sus compañeros, esperando ver que todos no estuvieran lesionados, al llegar noto que tsukien y arata estaban en el suelo temblando de dolor, la técnica aun no estaba completa.

-¡arata! ¡Tsukien!-dijo Bonitona preocupada, se arrodillo para ver a sus amigos ,busco con la mirada a su capitán ,efectivamente ,Hera estaba cansando pero bien ,dos camillas se dirigían hacia los heridos ,Bonitona los fulmino con la mirada-¡SABEN QUE ESTAN PROHIBIDA Y AUN ASÍ LA USAN! ¡IRRESPONSABLES!

-calma ahh...Bonitona…ahg...al menos…metimos gol-dijo con una leve sonrisa tsukien, arata solo suspiro, sabía bien que esa técnica lo terminaría lastimando y hay esta él en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

-¡ahg! ¡Ustedes son tal para cual!-dijo Bonitona enojada viendo como la pareja era llevada en camillas separas, los reemplazos de los dos jugadores son frost y Diam, Bonitona suspiro cansada-será más difícil el partido.

Por otro lado, los miembros de los inazuma eleven estaban reunidos para analizar la situación, petición de fudo, osamu era sostenido por maquia quien veía preocupada a su amigo y excapitan, la exclamación de athena fue un tiro mortal, comparado con el tiro que lanzo dessarm cuando estuvo en la escuela de kogure, pero era bestial, ya que Hera y compañía la hicieron sin meteorito alíen, era impresionante.

-pero tiene una falla, afirman ser una técnica prohibida, como vieron resultaron heridos por usar su técnica, tenemos una ventaja, ahora no podrán volver usarla-dijo fudo viendo de reojo al equipo contrario-oigan "carreristas" y "chica mandarina" ¿están bien?

-cállate fudo-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, fudo sonrió divertido pero prosiguió con su análisis.

-por eso debemos de contraatacar, pero el milagro del cielo no hará efecto, el portero es hábil-dijo fudo poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

-¿Qué haremos fudo?-pregunto midorikawa.

-un ataque rápido, primero usaremos un ataque de distracción, para rematar con un tiro rápido, shadow está en la banca, por eso nos quedan….-pensaba fudo pero no se le ocurría nada.

-tenemos un tiro veloz, nagumo y fuusuke poseen uno-dijo terumi viendo los aludidos, los cuales se pusieron a pensar.

-¡la ventisca de fuego!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡cierto! Bien inútiles es hora de demostrar porque somos los inazumas, este es el plan.

**(-)**

El pitido sonó, faltaban poco para que el partido terminara, los inazuma iban por el empate, mientras que los spirit warriors por la victoria, al escuchar el sonido del pitido, terumi avanzo velozmente con el balón, pero noto que los jugadores de los spirit warriors se mantenía a la defensiva, no deseaban el contraataque de los inazuma, pero no contaban en plan de fudo, terumi le paso el balón a midorikawa que avanzaba junto a ulvida.

Pero apareció Diam dispuesto a detener al peliverde, pero él fue muy hábil ,dirigiéndose hacia Diam ,quien no esperaba esa acción ,midorikawa hizo que el balón volara encima de él ,antes que pudiera reaccionar ,el balón ya lo tenía ulvida ,quien avanzaba con el esférico ,pero Hera le impidió el paso ,pero ulvida reacciono a tiempo y se lo lanzo a terumi ,quien comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la portería pero fio a frost lanzarse hacia él en una barrida de hielo.

**-¡hielo de acero V2!**

-antes no pude detenerla pero ahora si-se dijo mientras saltaba y esquivaba a frost, pero vio con sorpresa a Bonitona lanzarse en una barrida pero de fuego.

**-¡fuego de acero V2!**

-¡OIGAN, ESA ES NUESTRA IDEA!-dijeron gokka y bomba disgustado levantándose del asiento que estaban los miembros de los imperials, terumi no pudo esquivarlo esta vez pero logro pasar el balón a maquia, pero el rubio cayó al suelo un poco adolorido.

-¿Por qué el pasado siempre me molesta?-se dijo terumi un poco disgustado que no pudo derrotar esa barrera irrompible, por otro lado maquia tenía problemas, las defensas de los spirit warriors eran formidables, mas debía de tener de cuidado con las técnicas de Bonitona y frost.

-a maquia no les gusta esto-dijo la peliverde un poco nerviosa, de pronto vio a frost dirigirse hacia ella.

-¡maki! Aquí!-dijo midorikawa un poco alejado de ella ,maquia se enojo por que la llamaran por su nombre ,con precisión lanzo el balón ,pero con la intención de golpearlo ,claro midorikawa logro tomarla y comenzó a correr de nuevo al arco ,pero frost y Bonitona pretendía usar su combinaciones de defensas-vengan ¡ya!

**-¡hielo de acero V2!**

**-¡fuego de acero V2!**

**-¡clones estelares!**

-¡¿NANI?-dijeron frost y Bonitona completamente impactando, midorikawa usando sus clones esquivo la barrida de hielo, intercambiando el balón pasaron a través de la barricada de fuego, hasta bomba y gokka estaban boquiabierto al ver derrotada defensa monstruosa, midorikawa con satisfacción, le paso el balón a terumi, quien hizo crecer unas alas de color amarrillas, al alzar vuelo pateo el balón con su talón.

**-¡golpe celestial!**

-¡no funcionara aphrodi!-dijo sugimori confiando, de su mano derecha creo una esfera de color azul claro, estas creció hasta rodear el arco**-¡Campo dimensional!**

La técnica de terumi impacto en el campo de manera asombrosa, a sugimori le costó trabajo detener el tiro de combinación de terumi, fuusuke y nagumo, pero comparado con el milagro del cielo, este era fácil, pero de pronto nota que el balón se desvía de su mano, así la técnica pierde efecto, haciendo que el balón fuera a dirección de la zona superior del arco, haciendo que al chocar saliera volando al cielo.

-¡ES AHORA O NUNCA!-grito fudo llamando la atención de los presentes ,de pronto de espalda de rhionne y keeve salieron nagumo y fuusuke que se habían mantenido oculto de la vista de todos ,los dos saltaron rápidamente y con rapidez patearon el balón en una corriente de hielo y fuego.

**-¡ventisca de fuego V2!**

-¡**campo dim** OH RAYOS!

**(-)**

-parece que anotaron el gol ¿No aki?-pregunto hiroto con una leve sonrisa viendo el tremendo grito que pegaron en el estadio.

-sí, no sé como lo hicieron pero fue inteligente-dijo aki que sin notarlo acariciaba a hiroto por el cuello y brazo, mientras que hiroto se acomodo alrededor de su cuello.

-pero se les acabo el tiempo-dijo con pesar hiroto al ver como el partido quedo en empate, pero fue un buen partido, pocos fueron como este, además era perfecto como el primer partido del torneo.

-sí, vaya mira…-dijo aki viendo el anunciado del siguiente partido -¿nos quedamos a ver?

-claro, porque no, es la mejor cita que he tenido-dijo sin pesar hiroto, pero aki lo escucho y se sonrojo fuertemente, pero no le replico ni nada.

-_quizás es hora de avanzar_-pensó aki viendo al pelirrojo y lo acaricio ahora con intención y volvió a ver la pantalla-si, es una cita estupenda….

**LOS IMPERIALS VS LOS POSEIDONS**

**Continuara….**


	13. Lucha de estrategas part 1

**Disculpen la demora . **

Ulvida veía fijamente el marcador, el partido había terminado en empate, pero aseguraba que fue uno de los partidos más difícil que había tenido y eso le alegraba, recordando cómo era endo cuando lo conoció además de las cosas que le contaba, no solo hiroto, sino midorikawa, hitomiko y osamu sobre la particular estudiamos de endo de jugar contra oponentes fuertes y si ese era el primer partido del campeonato, estaría ansiosa de jugar más partidos como esos.

-es estupendo, pronto tendremos más partidos intensos-dijo midorikawa sorprendiendo a la peliazul, quien sonrió al ver que el peliverde compartía algo con sus pensamientos, ulvida giro a su eje y se disponía a ir hacia la banca pero se acerco a midorikawa y le susurro.

-cierto, serán más intensos, sigue así midorikawa y quizás podamos tener una cita-dijo con una voz leve de sensualidad que hizo que el peliverde se petrificara, ulvida sonrió divertida, cuando le hacía eso a midorikawa, rara ocasiones, siempre actuaba así el peliverde, ulvida se dirigió hacia la zona donde se reunió los demás del equipo y los otros equipos que se disponían a ir al campo, aun en el campo estaban Hera y terumi viéndose con respeto y seriedad.

-fue un partido interesante aphrodi-sama-dijo Hera con sumo respeto ,terumi solo suspiro cansado ,no le gustaba que aun lo llamare aphrodi ,solo caso extremo lo deja pasar ,pero decidió dejarlo así ,no le veía problema.

-igual Hera, apenas entrenamos una semana, tu equipo y el mío mira lo que causamos-dijo terumi viendo por todo el estadio, donde todos los espectadores estaban ansiosos por el próximo partido si fuera tan genial como el anterior.

-cierto, aunque algunos ya se conocían pero si, fue puro trabajo duro, fue un honor habré luchado contra usted aphrodi-sama, pero una cosa más-dijo Hera viendo seriamente al rubio-para la próxima, nosotros ganaremos.

-eso lo veremos Hera-dijo seriamente terumi para que al final los dos se echaran a reír ,como viejos amigos que son ,aun con el partido y la promesa de uno en el futuro ,ellos jamás romperían ese lazo que los une.

-"rubiecito" y "capitán tarado" mejor quítense que los otros equipo van a jugar-dijo fudo pasando de casualidad por los dos capitanes, Hera se enojo, pero terumi solo suspiro cansado, nadie podía contra fudo en el aspecto de las ofensas, aunque nadie sabía que había "alguien" que si podía.

Por otro lado otomura veía el lugar seriamente, aunque no lo aparentaba mucho, el era un estratega, tanto al nivel de fudo, kido y cho chansu, el motivo que no participo en el FFI, es debido que no podría congeniar con lo del equipo de Japón y de neo japan, debido que también le pidieron su presencia en el equipo de hitomiko ,pero otomura decidió al final hacer la diferencia y que mejor provecho que el campeonato, con ese pensamiento en mente ,otomura se acerca a tsunami.

-tsunami ¿puedo ser el capitán en este partido?-pregunto directamente otomura, tsunami lo vio extrañado pero notando su rostro, donde no había una pizca de burla alguna, decidió preguntarle.

-y eso otomura ¿Qué sucede?

-nada realmente, solo deseo mostrar mi verdaderas estrategias-dijo simplemente otomura extendiendo su mano al pelirosa, quien no le hacía más falta para saber lo que quería su amigo, otomura es un como el mismo dijo "un hombre de pocas palabras….pero con onda", por eso le paso la banda de capitán al peliazul-gracias tsunami.

-¡tranquilo viejo! ¡Lo que sea por mis amigos!-con esto otomura asintió en pos de agradecimiento y junto a su equipo se dirigieron hacia el centro del campo donde estaban los miembros del equipo de los imperials.

Los imperials conformados por un selecto grupo ya conocidos de jugadores, su capitán yuuto kido, el segundo al mando Kenya, el portero nero, los delanteros cell, dylan y Mark, los mediocampistas fabora, tsubaki y metrón finalmente los defensas gokka y bomba.

Los poseidons está conformado por el ahora capitán otomura, los antiguos delanteros de grandes olas, Reef Hamilton y John johnes, los mediocampistas que sería aishi y el ex capitán de grandes olas, Nice dolphin, los defensas, tsunami, Bjorn Kyle, toko y el portero poseidon, aunque faltaban dos jugadores y eso fue lo que inquieto a metrón, por ello se acerco a aishi, quien la conocía en el instituto alíen.

-a ustedes le falta dos jugadores ¿Dónde están?-pregunto calmadamente metrón pero recibió una mirada fría de aishi, típico de jugadores proveniente de polvo de diamante, la pelimorada ve de reojo hacia su espalda y sigue su marcha.

-ya vienen-dijo con voz seca la joven ,metrón ve al punto donde vio la mediocampistas y se sorprende que al igual que todos quienes venían ,aishi ve de nuevo y solo exclama fríamente-a ellos…no le gusta estar en…publico.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo nagumo y fuusuke quienes veían nada más ni nada menos que ¡nepper y a clara! ¡Y tomados de las manos! ¡Y caminando como si fuera lo más normal! , el pelirrojo y el albino con una velocidad envidiable se acercaron a la inusual pareja ,pero fueron llevado a sus puestos de nuevo por rhionne y keeve ,nepper solo suspiro y camino junto a clara para posicionarse junto a los poseidons ,otomura se acerco a ellos y estos sabiendo que debían dar algunas excusa solo exclamaron.

-nos demoramos….lo sentimos…. ¿capitán?-los dos de inmediato posaron sus ojos a tsunami quien solo asintió, ahora tranquilos de cualquier duda, los dos equipo se posicionaron en líneas y comenzaron a saludarse hasta que llegaron kido y otomura que dieron un apretón de manos, pero sin soltarse de estas, usualmente los capitanes se dicen unas palabras.

-mostrare mis habilidades y deseo ver quién es el estratega estrella-afirmo otomura, por otro lado kido asintió.

-esperare lo mejor de ti otomura-así soltando sus manos cada jugadores de los equipos se pusieron en sus posiciones, el árbitro se posiciono en el medio del campo y alzando la mano y a punto de sonar el silbato, los delanteros estaban ansioso por el inicio del partido

**¡!**

El primero en saca el balón son los imperials, en este caso, cell dando varios pasos, tiro al balón a dylan, quien ni pensarlo se adentro al campo enemigo acompañado por Mark, pero Nice se interpone quitándole el balón de forma rápida, el ex capitán de grandes olas se dirige hacia la mitad del campo, pero Kenya se interpuso en su camino.

-no creo que puedas conmigo-dijo Nice pero ve de reojo a otomura negar con la cabeza, el rubio solo chasquea lo dedos y pasa el balón hacia atrás donde la toma su amigo John quien junto a aishi se dirigen hacia el arco de los imperials, bomba y gokka planeaban usar su defensa absoluta pero kido niega con la cabeza, por ello los dos jóvenes le hicieron una barrida normal a John.

Quien antes de pasar por la barrida, se la paso a aishi que siguió avanzado hacia el arco ,esta igual que a lo demás le echo una mirada a otomura que negó con la cabeza ,aishi suspiro y pateo el balón con fuerza ,lógicamente ese tiro fue detenido por nero que no mostro haberse esforzado.

El pequeño arquero lanzo el esférico hacia cell que sin pensarlo se lanzo a toda velocidad junto a fabora, pero fueron interceptado por nepper y clara, en las zona donde descansaba los dos equipos que jugaron anteriormente veían los sucesos con confusión.

-no han hecho ninguna técnica especial ¿Qué les sucede?-pregunto midorikawa confundido y viendo a los demás, algunos estaban igual o menor confundido que él, pero fuusuke y fudo veía el partido con seriedad, el peliverde giro varias veces hacia los dos, buscando a quien debería preguntarle ,decidió preguntarle al más agradable-fuusuke ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso que por estar pensando en solo comida, te has quedado tonto verdad?-ok, grave error, eso se dio cuenta midorikawa, ya que no considero la idea de que el albino estaba enojado, porque fue llevado como si fuera un niño a su asiento y todo gracias a rhionne, en voz baja, el peliblanco aparentaba estar enojado y aparentaba saber que sucedía en ese partido, pero la realidad era que_-¡¿QUE SUCEDIÓ? ¡ANTES RHIONNE ME TRATABA CON RESPETO! ¡NO SEÑOR! ¡SE QUE ME GUSTA! ¡Pero hay que recuperar el orden de las cosas! ¡La invitare a salir y el balance de las cosas regresara!_

-lo entendí, es interesante-dijo terumi ganándose la atención de todos, fudo sonrió levemente, poco a poco el rubio ganaba su respeto-ellos no usan sus técnicas por dos razones, están buscando información, queriendo ver el desempeño normal del equipo contrario.

-pero, si el equipo que hace ese análisis ¿Por qué no responden con sus técnicas?-pregunto haruna confundía con eso, fudo dio unos pasos al frente y posos sus ojos en los jugadores de inazuma y spirit warriors que le prestaban atención en ese momento.

-simple, si no hacen técnicas especiales, eso hace que el rival no terminen reaccionando igual, quien use una técnica ahora, el otro equipo por ende lo hará.

-pero eso no explica todo fudo, maquia esta confundía-fudo solo suspiro y vio de reojo al campo.

-ciertamente ese kido y otomura son unos estrategas ,como si estuvieran pensando lo mismo ,al saber la capacidades normales del jugador rival ,puede predecir el tipo de potencia de las técnicas del oponente aun sin verlas-dijo fudo ,casi todos estaban sorprendidos ,esa información era estupenda-si un jugador es veloz como "carreristas" su técnicas tanto como el ataque y la defensa ,se basan en la velocidad ,si un jugador se mantiene en su posición y no se mueve mucho ,es debido que su técnica se usan en un punto crucial en el campo ,como el maremoto ,que debe hacerse cerca del arco.

-¿y la segunda razón?-se aventuro a preguntar osamu, el entendió pero recordó que terumi menciono dos razones, fudo le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos hasta voltear la vista.

-ya la dije, es como un reto, se están retando viendo quien no puede usar técnicas especiales, solo usan las destrezas propias, pero si alguien usa una técnica, por ende, se ve un punto débil en el equipo-fudo posiciona sus ojos otra vez en el campo, donde clara y nepper mantenían un duelo contra cell y fabora para arrebatar el balón, pero lo que nadie sabía era que mantenían una conversación un poco privada.

-entonces… ¿están saliendo?...!NO ME JODAN!-dijo con enojo cell lazándose una barrida sobre nepper ,quien lo esquivo y le paso el balón a clara ,esta iba a dirigirse hacia el arco ,pero fabora le tapo el paso iniciando de nuevo el pequeño duelo que mantenían la dos parejas.

-me alegro por ustedes ,aunque para serle sincera ,no le veo mucho en común-dijo fabora lanzándose a quitarle el balón a clara ,quien se lo paso a nepper ,pero el balón fue interceptado por cell ,pero este se quedo frente a frente a nepper y comenzare el mismo ciclo.

-la cosas no suceden como uno la quiere, además de que se quejan ¿ustedes ya no son novios?-pregunto nepper con aburrimiento pero sonrió divertido al ver el sonrojo de los dos jóvenes de imperials, pero aun así, sin perder la concentración en ese momento.

-pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué estas en ese equipo nepper? Es ilógico viniendo de alguien de prominencia –dijo cell tratando de cambiar el tema, pero nepper seguía sonriendo burlonamente, cell sin perder tiempo se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia el castaño.

-clara me lo pidió-dijo con simpleza para que igual que cell patear el balón con fuerza, tal que salió a dirección del cielo, los dos jóvenes se separaron para ver como el esférico caían sobre ellos, sin pensarlo se lanzaron al aire, kido y otomura que estuvieron pendiente de esa situación vieron la intenciones de los dos jugadores y esperaban que uno de ellos hiciera lo que pensaba, harían una técnica.

-interesante-dijo con simpleza fudo, cell en el aire comenzó a girar para voltear el cuerpo ,un haz de luz cayó del cielo impactando el balón que igual que el pie de cell ,por otro lado nepper ,hacia el mismo movimiento que burn al efectuar el golpe atómico ,pero este al impactar el balón fueron con los dos pies, una corriente de fuego pero de un tono morado choco con el esférico ,las dos ondas de energía impactaron alzando una oleada de polvo alrededor donde ellos aun se encuentra en el aire.

**-¡constelación imperial!**

**-¡llamarada oceánica!**

-si, si no me equivoco, con esto, nadie sabrá el resultado de este partido.


	14. Lucha de estrategas part 2

**-¡constelación imperial!**

**-¡llamarada oceánica!**

-sí, si no me equivoco, con esto, nadie sabrá el resultado de este partido.

_Hace una semana_.

Clara noto la presencia de otomura y tsunami, desde hace mucho, la habían estado buscando desde esa mañana, droll le informo sobre ello, ese mismo día, el suceso del partido entre los inazuma eleven contra los viper, le dejo intrigada y deseosa de quizás participar en él, pero eso no explicaba que porque el chico famoso del FFI como tsunami la buscaba.

-Nepper ¿Qué piensas?-pregunto serenamente clara viendo a su novio que fruncía el ceño, cabe decir, que la relación de nepper y clara era rara, y solos pocos sabían de ellas, como sus mejores amigos, que son Aishi y Heat, aunque Heat hace dos días que se fue de viaje, pero retornando el asunto, noto que de repente Nepper fruncía el ceño aun mas.

-me di cuenta que ellos nos siguen ¿Qué querrán?-pregunto claramente enojado, el deseaba la privacidad, era un dicho que decía que para mantener el fuego de una relación, que casi nadie sepa sobre ella, aunque otomura y tsunami no los acosaban, era como si desearan decirles algo.

-averigüémoslo y ya….!salgan!-su orden fue fría y escalofriante ,los efectos ,fueron que tsunami se acercara temblando ,otomura agitando la cabeza ,escuchaba música y nepper solo sonrió triunfal ,le encanta como era clara ,prefería a una chica con fuerza en su personalidad a una que no soportaría el fuego ,cabe decir que nepper tiene una manía por relacionar todo con el fuego ,típico de jugadores de prominencia.

-ehh….hola… ¿Cómo les van?-la pregunta fue estúpida y eso pensaron todos al ver a tsunami, el pobre estaba nervioso, convencer a Aishi de unirse hace unas horas fue tedioso ,la chica hablaba secamente ,fría y sin emoción alguna ,pero sabia como ofender a alguien y esa chica si era una maestra en esa materia.

-seré directo, Clara, queremos que te nos unas para formar a los poseidons-dijo con simpleza otomura, fue gracias a él que pudieron convencer a aishi, tsunami agito la cabeza cómicamente, haciendo que otomura solo suspirara cansadamente.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber clara, la idea le atraía, el partido de los inazuma le llamo la atención y deseaba mostrar sus habilidades una vez más.

-tus habilidades son requeridas, como todo jugador de polvo de diamante, la técnica de velo de agua es necesaria ,para los jugadores que dominen la técnica de agua ¿aceptas?-dijo otomura y sonrió al ver como un brillo apareció en los ojos de clara ,sabía que podía convencerla ,pero por otro lado nepper se notaba eufórico ,no por el hecho de la petición a clara ,sino que a él ,aun no lo habían llamado ,por eso ,clara pensando que nepper estaba enojado porque la seleccionaron a ella ,decidió hacer algo al respecto.

-lo hare…pero…nepper entrara conmigo-dijo con frialdad clara ,dando a entender que su petición era más que eso ,una orden ,tsunami y nepper se mostraron claramente sorprendido ,pero otomura para meditar un poco solo asintió ,clara volteo la vista hacia nepper-¿lo harás nepper?...te conozco muy bien y sé que dirás algo en contra.

-lo sé, pienso que no debo ,fui un jugador de prominencia ,estar en un equipo de agua ,es ilógico pero…-giro sus ojos hacia los de clara ,en ella había un brillo que pudo lograr ver ,ella de verdad quería que estuviera con ella jugando futbol en un mismo equipo ,nepper aun creía en su creencias ,aunque no tanto como antes ,el suceso de chaos le abrió un poco los ojos ,y gracias a eso ,pudo enamorarse de clara.

- ¿y si lo haces por mi?-nepper sudor frio, irónico ¿no? , clara cuando usaba ese tono, aun si para todos era aun frio y monótono, él sabía que había dulzura, ese tono que hacía que terminara haciendo todo lo que clara quisiera, con eso, solo suspiro finalmente, clara uso lo que toda mujer usa.

-está bien, entremos a poseidons…. ¿feliz?-no necesito palabras para saberlo ,clara lo había besado como muestra de cariño ,comenzó como un beso simple y tímido ,pero comenzó a ser lleno de pasión ,pero a la vez con un toque de rudeza leve ,como la relación entre el fuego y el hielo.

-ehh…otomura ¿podemos irnos?...me siento incomodo-dijo tsunami dejando caer varias gotas, es que la pareja se están besando olvidándose de los otros dos jóvenes, otomura solo los ignoraban calladamente, al escuchar la petición quien sería su capitán, solo asintió, dejándole en el momento de privacidad a la extraña pareja.

_Regresando a la actualidad._

Las técnicas impactaron de manera feroz, los capitanes de ese partido veían el suceso con análisis, cabe decir que sus equipos están en igualdades, aunque como lo dijo fudo, pudieron analizar algunas cosas del otro equipo.

Otomura analizo que la base de las defensas es débil de forma teórica, al parecer kido confía demasiado en gokka y bomba con su barrera invencible ,los imperials confiaban era mejor decirlo ,con lo sucedido con midorikawa contra las defensas de los spirit warriors ,la defensa tiene puntos de debilidad ,por ello con ese conocimiento ,podía trazar estrategia de ataques ,pero ese es el asunto ,los imperials son invencibles en ataques ,dylan y Mark ,son ejemplos de los poderosos tiros que poseen ,por ello la estrategia inicial es simple ,marcar a algunos de ellos y después pasar en esa "débil" defensa.

Kido no era la excepción, estaba sorprendido al ver que otomura hizo lo mismo que el ,pero igual que ahora su rival ,analizo al equipo rival ,los poseidons era sin lugar alguna ,el equipo con mayor diversidad ,la mayoría son jugadores de técnicas de agua y hielo ,pero los caso de Bjorn Kyle y nepper ,le sorprendido ,aunque Touko no tanto, lo admitía ,ellos poseían técnicas de fuego y tierra ,haciendo que el equipo posean bases de técnicas fuertes y diversas ,ese equipo llegaría lejos algún día.

Pero habían puntos que no cuidaban ,sus delanteros no son tan fuerte ,claro ,el que hace la técnica megalodon ,que ni endo pudo detenerlo en el primer intento ,lo ponía de cuidado ,pero confiaba en nero ,el pequeño sabia que hacer ,ahora con sus análisis ,la defensa era impresionante ,eso era un hecho ,Bjorn Kyle ,tsunami y Touko ,kido admitía que esa combinación era de miedo ,por lo tanto ,su opción era simple ,romper esa defensa ,por ello ,intentaría con algunas cosas para hacer que algunos del equipo pase y ataquen a poseidon.

Nepper y cell daban todo de si, pero sus fuerzas al aparecer estaban iguales, pero al final el balón salió volando haciendo que los dos jóvenes cayeran al suelo, pero el esférico caía antes los ojos de los capitanes, quienes sin perder tiempo, se lanzaron a una velocidad sorprendente, estirando cada uno su pierna derecha volvieron con el choque en el balón.

Fudo solo bufo, al parecer pensó que "los idiotas" se emocionaron, pero en el fondo decía que su velocidad y el modo que actuaron repentinamente le pareció genial, fudo solo doblo sus ojos y noto que shadow se alejaba del equipo hacia los vestidores, una parte de él, le decía que lo siguiera pero, la mayor parte, como la razón hizo que se quedara y se concentrara en el partido.

-_aunque le preguntare que es lo que tiene_-se dijo fudo viendo de reojo como fuusuke asintió, el albino igual se dio de cuenta, shadow actuó raro en el partido y eso era preocupante.

El balón como la vez anterior, fue enviado al cielo por el impacto de los dos jugadores, pero antes que sucedería algo, Dolphin hizo aparición tomando el esférico con agilidad, kido hizo varios gestos con sus manos, haciendo que tsubaki y metrón interviniera en el camino de dolphin, quien solo sonrió burlonamente.

-oi, oi, mira que tenemos aquí a la "novia de yuuto" y al "cabeza de mora" ¿creen que me detendrán?-reto dolphin quien sonrió simplemente, metrón solo torció los dientes y se lanzo a quitarle el balón al rubio, quien su sonrisa se transformo a una de victoria, con agilidad esquivo a metrón y le paso el balón a Reef quien sin perder tiempo se lanzo a dirección del arco junto a John.

-¡vamos gokka!-grito bomba, junto a su amigo, los dos se lanzaron a hacer una barrida, usando el hielo de acero y el fuego de acero, pensaban atacar a Reef, pero tuvo este solo sonrió y tomando el balón en sus pies y dando un giro en su eje y cayendo en el suelo, una gran cortina de agua retuvo a los defensas.

**-El nuevo velo de agua.**

-increíble..-susurro rhionne viendo la que sería su técnica predilecta, al parecer clara y Aishi le enseñaron esa técnica defensiva, su opinión era compartida por fuusuke y frost, pero más le impresiono, que la técnica hizo que las técnicas defensivas de gokka y bomba frenaran, permitiendo que Reef Pateara el balón a dirección de John, quien sin perder tiempo se lanzo al arco, con fuerza pateo el balón, donde apareció un tiburón gigante.

**-¡megalodon!**

Nero quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos, solo estiro su brazo derecho, kido sonrió satisfecho, nero era un arquero con habilidades, el tiro iba demasiado rápido, pero nero uso una de sus técnicas, el alrededor suyo se convirtió en el espacio, donde el tiro se hizo más lentos hasta llegar a la palma de nero.

-**universo imperial**…..un buen tiro, dejarme decirte-menciono nero viendo al fortachón peliazul de John quien sonreía levemente.

-gracias, te recomiendo que te mantengas así, tu defensa es débil, pero créeme tienes mi respeto pequeño-con esas palabras John se retiro junto a su equipo, nero solo asintió, puede parecer muy joven, pero con referente al futbol, nero siempre se lo tomaba en serio.

Kido suspiro entre satisfecho y victorioso, su análisis resulto correcta, el tiro de John fue el más fuerte, pero como lo predijo, nero pudo hacerse cargo, además que estaba satisfecho que esa técnica no alcanzo el nivel dos, pero ahora debía ver el punto débil de su equipo, bomba y gokka ya perdieron su función de defensa, la defensa impenetrable ya no era efectiva, como todos pensaba, midorikawa descubrió la debilidad de los fuego/hielo de acero, los pases entre jugadores.

Pero ahora ya puede ponerse serio, otomura es un genio, lo admitía, su equipo posee tantas habilidades, buena defensa y buen ataque, no podría decir que su portero es fuerte ,pero no dejaría ello al azar ,lo principal es perfeccionar su defensa ,con un suspiro cansada ,hizo una además para llamar a su amigo Kenya.

-dime kido-Kenya ya había notado que su capitán ya comenzaba a planear una estrategia, lo de la defensa era algo de cuidado, bomba y gokka se lamentaba por ello, eran consolados por fabora y cell, aunque la decepción está hecho.

- los poseidons, un equipo de cuidado…si endo estuviera aquí, de seguro estaría entusiasmado-susurro nostálgicamente pensado que nadie lo escucho, pero Kenya si, quien solo bajo un poco la cabeza en son de respeto, kido dejo a un lado la nostalgia y alzo la frente-¡KENYA, USAREMOS LA FORMACON IMPERIAL!

- ¡OIGAN FORMACION IMPERIAL!-exclamo seriamente en el suficiente volumen para que el equipo escuchara, todos se pusieron serio, la aptitud relajada de tsubaki desapareció e igual que el estado de ánimo bajo de los defensas, se cambio a una de seriedad.

Otomura alzo solo una ceja, esa tal formación le llamo la atención, pero solo podía esperar ver la acción de kido, por ello haciendo unos gestos, envió a nepper, clara y a Reef, para que actuaran en su plan, marcar a los delanteros, mientras que cuando haya un hueco en esa tal "formación", John entraría en acción para intentar atacar.

Fudo solo paso su mirada de un lado para otro, los estrategas de ese duelo comenzaba a ponerse serio, kido podía esperar de cualquier cosa, pero eso era algo nuevo ver que utilizaría una formación, los planes de kido siempre aparecen de improviso, fudo solo torció los dientes enojado, una vez mas kido le había demostrado ser un gran estratega y eso era algo terrible para su orgullo.

Pero por otro lado otomura no mostro nada referente a lo dicho por kido ,por lo que ,con seguridad ,posee algo en contra ,otomura es conocido por estudiar los ritmos de los oponentes en un partido ,pero al aparecer dejara eso de lado ,aun así ,kido podría poner algo en contra de esa estrategia ,fudo solo bufo enojado ,dos rivales prometedores ,pero él le demostraría quien es el estratega mayor.

-y ese soy yo.

**Continuara…**


	15. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**hola ,mi nombre es Toaneo07 y debo decirles una serie de cosas muy importante:**

_lo primero es que deben de saber que ya no continuare de este modo War of Champions._

_debido que primero ,perdi un poco la inspiracion ,ademas que mi computador este momento esta dañado._

_asi que no podre continuar en estos momentos._

_otra cosa es que hay cosas que no me gustaron:_

_la pareja entre Shadow y Roccoco no me gusto._

_mucha comedia cuando debio ser un fic de aventura._

_las parejas no fueron muy bien seleccionadas._

_errores ortograficos._

_mas trama._

_ademas de no haber usado bien los Oc`s._

_pero no puedo olvidar todas las ideas que se me han ocurrido y las sagas que habia ideado._

_por ello aunque no la continuare._

_la comenzare de nuevo en un futuro lejano._

_donde se centrara en Terumi junto con el equipo y su romance con Haruna._

_los partidos y los otros equipos._

_ai una seria de sagas que plaenaba usarpero bueno._

_las veran en War of champions reescrito._

_ademas quiero invitar que sacare otras historias y espero que funcionen y seran asi:_

_"Guerra": en esta se trrata de los jovenes yendo a una guerra- La tercera guerra mundial de hecho- y trataran de sobrevivir ,leno de aventura ,drama ,momentos dolorosos y un poco de romance ,la pareja princiapl seria un midorikawa-Ulvida._

_"Heroe": en esta es como el otro fic que saque hace poco pero diferente ,en nesta midorikawa es un chico nerd que nadie quiere que esta enamorado de la chica popular de la secundaria ,de pronto el es mordido por un araña radiactica adquiriendo poderes ,estara basado en spiderman ,pero habra otro como suzuno ,terumi ,touko que estaran basados en otros superheroes famosos._

_"Football fronteir international Cup": Se centrara en que la segunda copa del FFI acepten chicas ,por ello Ulvida ,keeve ,Clara ,Rhionne ,Touko ,bonitona __Rika__ y maquia junto a otros seleccionados seran parte del equipo de japon ,en esta no apareceran mucho fubuki ,Endo ,goenji ,Kido ,hiroto y Tachimukai ,sino a aquellos personajes casi olvidados como shadow ,midorikawa .Fudo ,bjorn kyle ,osamu ,nepper ,terumi ,suzuno ,nagumo y heat._

_"invansion. Batalla japon": en esta se basara en la pelicula ,solo que sera endo junto a los super once contra los aliens que intentaran tomar el mundo._

_"Mundo shinobi": en esta algunos personajes iran al mundo de naruto y se convertiran en ninjas ,este es un crossover._

_"Bakugan battle brawler: Super eleven: este otro es un crossover con bakugan donde algunos de los personajes ,principalmente haruna y aprhodi-terumi msuzuno ,rhionne ,nagumo y keeve se convertiran en peleadores bakugan y salvaran al mundo de los bakugans malvados._

_en fin estas ideas apareceran en otra cuenta que planeo hacer .espero que las lean_


End file.
